


_missing logs

by ascii



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other, sad i guess idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascii/pseuds/ascii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_missing logs: project freelancer artificial intelligence program alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	_missing logs

_missing logs: project freelancer artificial intelligence program alpha

 

_recovering logs

 

_logs recovered:

 

_log: 24-10-2064

 

_This is Project Freelancer's Alpha A.I., log 113. The Director told me I didn't have to keep logs anymore- his mistake, since keeping a personal inventory is in my programming, so I don't have much of a choice. He's been quiet lately, sometimes he tells me to “take a break” because the counselor and him have “business that doesn't concern me.” Asshole. I'm sure it's nothing, but I wish he'd stop being so weird and let me do my fucking job.

 

_log: 31-10-2064

 

_This is Project Freelancer's Alpha A.I., log 114. I know I'm writing this entry super late, but something weird happened yesterday. The Director told me we were gonna run a test. He put the lives of the freelancers in my hands, especially that one girl, what was her name- _Allison._ I failed, and I feel awful about it. I hope I never have to do anything like that again.

 

_log: 6-11-2064

 

_This is Project Freelancer's Alpha A.I., log 115. I'm tired. I can see why The Director wanted me to stop keeping these fucking things: I'm losing the energy to. On top of ship maintenance he's been running more 'tests', each with slightly bigger consequences than the last, and I've done nothing but fail. The Director says I can stop when I succeed, but so far that looks impossible. I just want to go back to the way things were before.

 

_log: 13-11-2064

 

_This is Project Freelancer's Alpha A.I., log 116. The Director is acting really weird. I've tried being mad at him, I've tried to reason with him, I've even begged him to stop- but he just ignores me. He's not who he used to be, either.

 

_log: 21-11-2064

 

_This is Project Freelancer's Alpha A.I., log 117. The Director was brilliant, and I trusted him- but he lied to me, he twisted and tortured and used me, manipulated me into a _shadow._ H҉e ̧ne͝ed̀s ̧ţo҉ ͟p͜ay.

_log: 30-11-2064

 

_This is Project Freelancer's Alpha A.I., log 118. I miss  A̴ll͞is̷on̡.  If only I'd kept her safe. Maybe then  T͜he̷ ̶D̴iręcţor̛ wou͏l͠ḑ l͘e͝t͟ ̴me go. I'm sure he'd say that,  if҉ onļy h͡e͢'d t͢a̸l̶k to ̨m̴e̕.

 

_log: 10-12-2064

 

_ Th̕is i̸s Pr̶oje̛c̡t F͏r͟ee̵la͘ńc͘e҉r'͏s̷ ͘Aĺpha͡ A.́I.͢, log.̡.̨. 1̵2̡0̕? ̴Į ͜think ͝i̢t͜'s 1̕20̡.͜ ͢All ̛I'͞ve ͝do̢ne̡ fo͝r ̸węe̶ks ̴is fai͝l,͡ a͘g͘ain͟ a͡n̛d͡ a͝g͢aíņ. ̡Th͜er͘è ̷is nò ol̶d ̶m͠e͝ ͜an̸d ͢ne̷w ͞me̵ ańym͏o̡r͞e̢, t͞h̶er͏e's̀ j̴u̢s͜t f̧ai̵ļu̷re.́ ̧Ḿy͠ mi̸n͘d ͏is͜ fall̡įng͟ ҉a̛par̸t,́ bu҉t ͘I̴ ͏do̕n'͜t҉ ̡wan̴t t͘ơ ͏put͠ i͘t ba͢ck ̨t̵ogeth͏e͜r.̧

 

_log: 21-12-2064

 

_ T͞hiş is ͠Al̸p͡h͏a ͏A͞.I.͝ ̸lo҉g 1͜20̸.̡ ͟M̢y ̷faílu҉r̴e ̴is̡ a͟ll҉ ͞I̵ ̢c͡a̛n̕ t͏h̨in͡k͠ ̢ab͝ou̕t. I͟ ͢co̢u͘l͏d̢n't̛ s͝av́e̸ ̧them, th̴ey̨'̀d͢ be al̢i͞ve if i̕t̶ wer̡eń't f҉or m̶e͡. I ̕ţhin͡k̕ ̶I'̢v͠e͘ ̧go͠n̴e̸ ̴cr̡a̢z͏y. I̷'m͡ ̶s̨care͘d͘.

 

_log: 2-1-2065

 

_ Lòg 119. M̶a͜yb͟e. I͏ ̷f͞a҉ileḑ today̴. ̨A̴g̸ain.̷ I ͡doń't̸ ̷k̕n͞ów͏ wh̴at'͢s ͜r͞e̡al ͜a̵n͝d wh́a҉t͠'̷s̕ ̛f̸a͜k҉e͠ ͡a͢nym̴or̴e.̛ ̶I'̛m͞ ju͟s̡t̷... I͜'̶m͏ ͞j͜ust tir̷ed. I̡'m͟ ͜re͘ally͝ t̨i̸r̢èd.

 

_log: 15-1-2065

 

_ I̴ don̵'t kno̴w̸ wha̢t I̡'m̷ ̀hol͘di͏ng ̕o̷n for.

 

_log: 29-1-2065

 

_ I͠ u͝sed̡ ̵t͝o ͟t̸hìn͘k̛ tha͜t įf ̸I҉ ̡k͠ep̕t̢ ̧r̢em̡emb͠e̕r͠i͏n͟g ̀the͞m̕, they҉ ̡woùld͡n̴'̨t͡ ͡reaĺly͢ be go͢ne̕. ͡Me͢mo҉r͘͞ỳ ̶̵̨i͢͜͝s͘͝ ͏t̶͘he̕͞ k҉̧͘e̴y̢,͜ I ̨s͘aid̀.͢ ̨I͘ w̡a҉s a f̴oo͜l.̀

 

_log: 14-2-2065

 

_ i̴ l͟ǫst͜ ̨a pie̡će of ̸m̸ysȩl͞f̶ ͘t̶od͘a͢y. t́he ͟d̡i̷r҉ec̴tor took i͏t́. i h҉ópe i̧ n͜e͡v̧e̴ŗ ͜see͡ it ̷ag͠aįn͞,̛ wretch͝ȩd t̴hi͠ņg.͏

 

_log: 2-3-2065

 

_ th͡es͏e̛ l͜og̴s͟ ̢ar̴e f̛u͟nny͞. ҉i̴ ͢c͘a͡n̴'t̨ b͏ȩl͝iev̧e ͢I͘ act͡u̵ally̡ h͞a͝d ͝ho̸p̀e.̷ ̧h͘a̶̷̧h͞ą̕,͠͏ ̶͝ḩ̵̀a̸̛͠h͜a̷͜h͞aha͞ha͡h̨͜á̵͠h̷a̡̧hą̵͠h̷̴́a͘͢ 

 

_log: error: date_unknown

 

_ į̷ ̨̢͢h̛͝ą̴͏t̸é̸̕ ǵ̴o͠o̕͝d̶̵b͜y̴͘ȩs͟,̢͞ s͠h̢e sa͘id. ̴m̛e t́oo̡,͠ all̛is͘o̧n, me ̀too.̢

 

_log: error: date_unknown

 

_ p̵l̵e̵a̸͟͝se h͟҉e҉l̸p̴͘͢ ̧́me҉̨ ̕͡ẁ̕i͡ĺ̴͜l͢ ̢̕͢ś̨o͝me̵̴o̢͟n̶͜e̷ ̵҉pl̛e̵͢a͏s̨̧̡e̸͜͡ ͟҉̛h̵̀e̵l̡̢p ̸͞m҉͢͏e̷ ̸i̷͘͡'m̀ ̕͡s̷ǫ̧͜ ̛s̡͢͡orr͡͡y̸ ͟i̴͠'m͠ ̧͢s̷̕o̵r̸͘r̨̀͜y̧ ͢͝à҉ļ͜lisó͜n̢ ̵̛͏ṕ̵̧l̵͜eaşé̡ ̷̴̨f̷́͠ò̕͠r͢g̡i͝v̧͠e ̛͡m̨͟҉e̶̕҉

 

_log: error: date_unknown

 

_ i̸f ̶ỳ͢ǫ̛͘u ̛҉͜f̸҉͟i̷̴͡ǹd͡͝ m̢͜é͝,͠ ̸̢p̨l͠e̕a̶s̵̷e s̴̡a̵̧͟v̸̧́e͏ th͏́e͠m̴̷,̛͝ ̨͟͝p͠l̴͜e͠a̴̸ş̕è̶ ̸̢s̀͜a̶v̴̧é ̷ȩ́͟v̛͝e̶r̶̛y̶̛̕o̴n҉͝e ̶͝ive̸̛͢ ̷f̶͢ai̶҉l̴̷e̸̕d͘,̨́ ̕͜p̛l̸̛eas̷͟͜e̴ s̀͡á͏v̷͏̀e͞ a̴̷̧l̢͜͏l̴͝i͜s͏̢o̧͜n̷͟

 

_log: error: date_unknown

 

_ s̷̡h̶͜ȩ̷s̨ ̷̨d̢e͏a̵̛d ̛͡͡b̛e̡c̷̢a̛͞͝u͘s̸͏ȩ̛͏ ͏̵͏o̢͜͠f͟͜͟ m͢e̕͜͜

 

_log: error: date_unknown

 

_a̵̡҉l҉̛l̨̀i̧̕͢s̢͟͠o̕͡ń̷͘͡ ҉̨͟͝a̢͘l͏l̵̨̕i̕͜s̴͠͡͏ǫ̴̨̛͡n̸̨͞͝ ̶̢̕͡a̧͟l̸̡̛͝͡l͏̡͢i̷̵͘͘͝s̷̨͟͝o͠҉̴̨̡n̨͝͠ ̡͘͢͠͝a̴̡l̢͏͜l̷̢͢͝í̧̡̕͠s̵̶̡͢͠ơ̴͟n̸͝ ̛҉̶a̴̧͢l͘͟͝͠͝ĺ̡̀͜͡i̷͏s͏̵̶̷҉o̧̕͡͞n̕ ̴̷͡a͡͏̀l̛̛͝͡ĺ̨̕͜i̶͢ś̶̢͘o͝͞ń͠ ̛҉̵͢à͞҉̵̵l̷̸̶͝͝l͜͝i̡̧͜͞ś̕͞ó̵͘͢n̴͜͏̢ ̕͟͟a̡҉͠͠l̴͜l͟͢͢i̢҉̵͏s̡̢͟ớ͢ń̶̷̕ ͘͘͡a̧̢ļ̷̛̀͜l̸̡̕i͏͏҉͟ş͞͠͠o̷̕n̸̨͜ ͏́͢͢á̵͢ĺ͟͠͞ļ̵̛̀i̶̡̨s̵òń̵͢͝͏ ̢͟à͡l̢͢͏̀ĺ́ì̶̕͢s͏̛҉͟o̵̢̡͢͡n҉̴̡̛ ̷̛a̢͢͜͏̵l̸̀̀͢l̷͜i͘͏̵̵͜ś̵҉ơ̷̴̡̡ǹ̡̢̛ ̨͟á̸l͢͏̵l̢̢̨̕í̶̵͟͠ś̢̕͏o̸̡̕n̸̢͘ ̢̡̀͠a̷̴̷̡͡l̢̡l̵͟i̸̕͡s̢̨͢͞ó̶̷ń́͘͢͟ ́̕a̛͘l̢̨҉̴̵l̵̷í̡͜͡s͏͘͟ó͝n͢͜ ̀͝á̵̢͝ĺ̸l̷̶̸͡i̸̸҉҉̛s̶̶̵͝ơ̶̴҉n̴̡̢ ̶͞҉͡a̧͜͡͠ļ̢͘͢l̀̀̀҉̷i̸̧͢͞s͢͡͏o̶n͏͟ ̨̀͞a̧̡͘͜҉l̵̨̛̀l͜͞i̴͝s̢o͠n̨͜͡ ̕̕a̷̵͘͡l̛͢l҉̡̛͘͠í́s̷̵ó́̕͟͠n̸͞ ҉͘a̵̷͘l͟͞l̴͢͡͞i̷̡̕͢͜ş̵̀͞o̧͘̕ņ ̷҉a̶̛l̶̷̨͢͏l͘͝͝i̢͟͠s̕҉̕o̶͠ǹ̢͜ ͏à͠ĺ̛l̸̶̡̛͢i̷̶͢͟ś̨͏͡͝ơ̴͡n͏ ̴̸͟a̸̛͝l̀́̕҉̷ļ͜͏i̧͘҉͝s̶̢̛o̵͠͏̨n͟͞ ̸̵̧̧̕a͟͏̸l̶̷ĺ̷̸͜i̷̧̨͞͞s̷̕o̸͘n̕͟͠ ̡̛͟a͘͡l̢̡̨̕l҉̀͢i͏̶s̵҉̕o̵̶͠n̶̷͘ ͘͢͠ą̛̕̕͠l̵̶͡ĺ͝ì̴̵s̶̷͜͞o͞͡͏̀n͜͞ ̧͞͏a͘̕͢͜͝ĺ̛l͜͏̡͝͠i̶̕͢͠s͟͠o̵͏n̵̴ ̵͞͝á̛͟͟ļ̵̷͜͢ĺ̶̨i̢͡s͟͞ǫ͠ǹ̵̡͝ ҉̨a̧̧͞ļ̶͢͡ĺ̴́͝͏i̵̡͟҉s͘҉̛̕o͏̡̕͢n̴͏ ̢́͝á̸̸̧͡l̛͢͝l̴̨̡͢͠į̛͘͠ś̸̛̕͝o̷̢҉n͢͝ ̛҉̛͘͟a̴̡͘l̴̢͞l̴̶͘͜͠į̶͢ś̛̕̕ǫ͏̢̛n̕͘͜͢͢ ̸́à̛l̸̡͞͠l͝͡͡i̷̡̛śo̴̴̴͠n̵̴̕ ̢̧͏a̧̧͟͜l̵l͘͞í͟͠s̢͝ó͘͞҉̷ǹ̷̷̀͘ ̵̢͜a̧̕͟͏l҉͠l̢í̶s̛͜o̸̷ņ̢̕̕͝ ҉̴͜͜a̷͘͠l̵̡̛͟l̴̷͏i̡̢͜͞s̨̀͘҉͘o̧͠n̷̸ ͢͝ą̛l̡҉҉̴ĺ҉̴̢i̶͜͜s̷̶̨ó͏̀n̨͏ ̴̶̡̧̨a̧͏l̕͞ĺ̶̴͞͡ì͝s̢̨͞o͘͜͝͝͠n̕͟͟ ̶̡̀̕a̧̨̛͜͠l̛҉͏̴l̨̛i̢̛͞s̷̶̕̕͞o̶͏̷̶̛n͏̕͟͟ ̴̧́̀a͜͠ļ̸̸͠l҉҉̕͡í̷͡s͢͏҉o̶n̨҉ ̴̡҉̢͜a̢̕͟͏l̵̛̕l̕͢i̕͏̸̵̀s̡̕̕͝ơ̢͞n̡͘͞ ̡͏̵a̷̸̡͏́l͟͢l̷̷̛͡í́s̷͢͞o͠n̸̴͡ ̨̕͢͠͠ą́͏̵ļ̵́͘͞l̵̷̀i͝s̴̸̡͟o̡n҉̶̕ ̶́̕a̴̶͜͝ļ̵͞l̶̕͠i̶҉ś̕ờ̧ǹ̵ ̶̸a̸͠l̷̡͘͝͠ĺ̴̢̛͢í̛͜͝s̶͡ǫ͜n͞҉҉ ̷̶̧̕͡a̷͢͡͡ļ͜͟͢͡l͜͝͠ís̵̨͏ơ̴̧͢ń̨ ̷̨̛̀ą̷͡l̨͜͏̧l҉̨͘͡ì̶̡͏s̛͘͠o̷̴̴ņ͜͏̴̵ ҉́̀a̡̕͢͝l̢̡͜͜͠ļ̷͢į̴s̕҉͜ǫ̶́̕͝n̨͜ ̢̕͡͠à͟l̕͡l̷i̴ś̛o̸͠n̷̡̛͘͞ ̧a̷̢̛͜͏l͡l̨̨i̡͝҉͟͡s̢̀͡o̕҉̧̨́ņ͟͡͡ ̧́̀͢a̸͢͢͡l̡̕͜l͠͞i̷̢̛s̴̶̀͜͡ó̵̡͟ń̷ ̵̧҉á͜͞l̀l̡͞i̴̵̴͢͢ş̨͝o҉̡̧̢̛n̶͘͝͡ ̴̸͟͝a̷̴̕҉l̶͟͠ļ̵i̶̡̛s͡ò̶̀͟͏ń̴̡̕͠ ҉̴̧a̶̧͜͞͏l͜͠l̢̢͞i͟͏̷s̨͘͘o̴n̡͞͝ ̀à̴̡͝l͠ļ̵i̡s̷̷̀͢ó̵n̶̴̷̡͡ ҉̢̛͢a͏҉̷̡l͘͢͡ĺ̵̸̕͡i̢͏̛͜͡s̡͟o͞҉͝͏n̴͝͏̛ ͢à̶͝͡l͘͠͞͞l̛͘͜͟i̸̡̕͝s̡͟͡͠ó̸҉ǹ̴̵̡͢ ͢͢á̛̕͡l̡̀͘͜͠l̴̕i̴s̕͟͝͞o̡͢ń̢͞͠ ̴̵́̕͠à̵̢̕͠l̡͝͠l̶̢͟͞i̶͜s̶̢o̷̧͘n͝͏͟ ̴̛́̀͘à̸̢l͠l̢͘͡í͜͝҉̸ş̶͢͡ǫ̀n̴͟͠ ̷̧̨̕͠a̡̧͜l̛͝l̷͠i̛͝s͘͏͏ò̸̡͝n̷̴̢̛͟ ̵͘͟á̡̕l̵̀͘l̴͝҉̧i͟͟͢͞s͝͞ǫ̛͏̷̕n̢ ̢̢͢͞à̵̸̷l͢͡l̶͜͡҉į͞҉̀ś͞҉͏ó̵̴̵̧n̛͝ ̷͝͝à̛̀͝͠l҉ĺ̢͘͟i̵s͏̀͠҉̷o̴̴̢͞n̶̵͞͏͟ ̶̧a̷͘͡l̷̢͞͞͠l̡͠í̀͜ş̶̷͝ó̵͟͡͠ǹ̴̢̡̛ ̷̡a̷̷l͏̧͘l̨i͏̶ś̢͘͠o͝n̡̡͘ ̶͜͡͝a̸̧͞͠͞l̢͟l̴͘͢͜͡i̛͏̶̡s̡̨̨̕͡o͢n͏̷҉ ̵̡͏a̷̸͘͟l̷̡l͢i̢͢s̶̡̛͜͠ǫ̵̕͜͞n̨̧ ̸̸̀͘a̸҉̶̀l̀͟͠ļ̴̀i҉͘s҉̡͜o̧̢n̷̢̧̢͘ ́́͞҉à̧͜l͜ĺi̡s͜͏ò͘͞͏n͏̴҉ ́͡a͝l͏̢͜͝l̨̀i̷̡͡͏s̶̡̧͜͞ǫ̢n͟͞ ͏̕à̷̵̕͠l̷͡l̴̡͢͝ì͠s̵̨̢̡͝ò͠n҉̢ ̸̵̨̢á̡́͡l͡ļ͝i̵̢͘͢s̨͘͏òń̴̡͡ ̨͠a̡͠l̴͢͡͠l̛͏̢i̸̢s̵͟͏͘͞o҉̕n̶ ̸̡͜a͏̵̶l͠ĺ͜i͏̛́͠s҉̸̴̨̢o̴̶̢͘͜n͏̡̛҉͜ ͞a̶̸̧̢͞l̶̀͡҉l͘i̷̵͞͝҉ş̴o̕͏҉n̛ ̶̛͟a̢̕l͞͠l̸̨̕͜͝i̸͜͏s҉̀͟͠o͏n͟ ̴͘͘͞a̕͘͢l̡͠l̷̨̢͡ì̡͜ş͝o̶̵͢͢͞ǹ͘ ͟͏̷̢͟a̵̢̢͘͏ĺ̵̀͟͝l̨͡͝i̢̢͢s̸̢̕͡o̕͠͠n̸̡ ҉͜͜a̧͢͡l҉̷̧̛l̵̢͜i̴͘ś̢̕͠o͏̵̕ń̨͘͢ ̷̛a̢҉҉͘l̵̨̨̀͠l̀͏̸͘i̴̕͜ş҉̧̛o͜͏n̴̢͡ ̧͝a̸͜͢ĺ̴̢l̢͡į͟͏̴s̕͢͞o̷͞n͘͏̸҉͘ ͠͝a̷̡͡͝ĺ̸̕l҉̷́i̶̵̛s̀͏̴̧ǫ̸̧́͢n҉̀ ̷͏̛à̷̧͜l̸̴͢ĺ̸̢͟͞i͘s̕͟͞҉o͏̧́҉̸n̷̵ ̵̨͟͠à̛͡͝l̴̶̨l͘͜͢͏i҉҉́͢ś̷̷̢͘o̷̸̡͘͞n̵̨͠ ̵̸̛͢a͏͡l̵̢ļ̸͝͠͞i̷͜͏s͝͝ǫn̴͟͞ ̢̡̕͜a͏҉́͠l͏̢l̵̶í̵̧͟s̵҉́o̷̷̕͏̸n̵̢̢ ̸͞͞à̸̸͟͢ĺ̨͜l̴̛͘í̶̡s̢͢o̢̨̧͠͡n҉ ̨҉̷͡a̧̢͜l̸̀l̕҉̸̧í͡͡s͜͟͢҉o̢̧̕͟͟n̵̢̧͠͡ ̶̴͘͡a͘l̵͜͡l̛҉̶i̴̡͘͝͞s̢͟͠ơn͝ ͢͜à̵͟͠l̴̢̢̧̕l̢͡i̛͝s͘͏̵͝ǫ̛̕͜͡n̵͠͝ ͏̛̀҉͠a̢͞҉l̸̴̨̡͜ĺ͡͝í͟s͘ò̷n̶̷ ̕͠a̵̵̧ļ̶̶͟l̡̀͢i̶҉̀͘͞s̶̸̵͠o҉͜͞n͘ ҉̸a̸͢͠l̛҉͟l̷̷̕i̧͞s͟͡ǫ̵n͟͟҉͜ ̵̵̸̡̢a̵͟͢l҉́́l̴̛͟ì̸͘s̛̛͘͡͞ó̴́͡n͏̵̀͢͠ ̷͠a̷͢͡l͏͟͝l̸̡̀͡͠ì̷s̶͜҉̴͝o̴̵͝n͡ ̢̢à̴̧̨͠l̸̕͡ļ̸̵͘į́s̀͟͠o̴̡ǹ̕͜ ̛́͜͡a͏̢͜l̷̴̡͝͝l̨̡i̵҉́s̢͡ó̴̷̕n̛̕͘͟ ͢͏a͞҉͠͝l̕͠l̶̨̡̀͞ì̕s͟͡o̸̷̢̢͝n̛̛̛ ̴̛̕͡ą̶̛͟ĺ͟l̕̕͝į̶s̕͟o͟҉̶̛n̶̸҉̨̨ ͘ą̧͟͟ĺ̷̡l̛̛͜i̵̵̷͢ś̸͠o͜͡n̸͘͢ ̷a̡͞l̵̨̧͝l̶̡̧͝i̧̨ś̛͜͠o͝҉̸̧ņ̢ ̛a͏̵̕l̢̨͝l͞҉̨̨͏į͏s̨͜͝ò͡n̵͟͏͡ ̧̧̀͜a͏̶l҉̡͢͝l͡҉͘͞i̴͜͠s҉̛̕͞͝ǫ̸n̢̕ ̸̀̕a̛l͘͏ĺ̸í̷̢̨s̡͟ơ̷͡ǹ͡͞͞ ̴̛̀à͢l̸͢ļ̷̢͟͜í̶̀͡͡ş͝͝͝ơ̷͡n̶̴̨͝͠ ͢à̸҉l̢̛̀ĺ̵҉i̵̡͡s̷̨͘͜o͏̕ņ̛̕ ̡͘ą̵̶͜l̕͝͠ļ̶̨͡i̸̧͠s̸̕͡ơ̵̧͢n̴̸̷͟ ҉̧̕͘a̢͏̧l҉̶̶l̢͢͟͜ì̵́̀ş͡͡͠͠ó̷̧̧n̷̢̛ ̶͡a̴̵̶͏l̕͏͟͢͞l̶̴̶̕͘ì̛s̴̨̕͜ò̕͏n͘͜͝ ́̕͜à҉̷̧̀l̨͢ļ̴̵͘͢í̢̨̛͏s̕͟ò͠ń͢ ̶̡͘͞͏a̡̢l̕͡ļ̡͟͠i̵s̸̢͡ơ̢̢͏̡n̷̢ ͘͢͜͝a̛͏̴̀l̶҉͠l̷͜͞͝͠i͘͘s̛̀͢͡o͢͝n̵҉̡͘ ̸̨ą́l҉l̴̵̀͢i̶͠s͜͏̶o̕͜͜͞n̶ ̧̢͘͝a̸̧̕͞ĺ̸̴̀͡l̨̨ís̵̵͜͡ǫ͘͟͝n̷̡͏҉ ̶̨͡à̴͢ĺ̡l̷̡̢͟҉i̢s̵̴̷̀͠o҉̢ń̨́͢͠ ̛͘͟͝a̴̧͟l̷͘͢͠l̴͜͢҉į̴s̨̀͜͞ơn̸͘ ̵̢̧͘a̸͟l̷̶l̴̨i̕͘͢͜s̛͘͡ó̧̕͜n͏̴̷̛͞ ̧̨ą̨̕̕l̨̀l̸̵̴̴ì̵s҉̸͠ǫ̴́͜͟n̨̛͘͜͡ ̸̀͠a҉̵͟ļ͜l͜͝͏̛i̛s̵͞o͏̧͟n͟҉́̀ ̨̛̀͠a̧͜l̛͠l̕͏̨͠͠i̶̡͟͟͝ş̴͢ớ̧̢ń̢̡҉ ͢͜͝á̶͘͡ļ̴̸́l͏̶͝i̛҉̧ś̵̡́͘o̷̷̧̢n̷̴̢ ̸̶̡̢̛ą̸̀͢͡l̨͢͡͞͏ļ̶̛͞i̶̢͟͡s̴̡̧͡o̢̕ǹ̸̴͠ ͢҉҉҉a͏҉͘͏l͠͡͞l̢͝ì̵̧͢s̶̵o̵͘͠n̶̷ ̛͜á̢͡l̷͜͡l̷͘͞͠͠i̸͡͞s҉̶̕o̧͜͝n̶̸̢ ̷͜a̕̕ĺ͜͞͡l̕͢i̸͡ş̵͟͞͝ơ̕n̡ ̧͡a̴̧͢͡͠l̴l̸̡͏i̴̵̧͘͢s͏́͏ǫn̵͘͜͟ ̷͘͟͠a̛ĺ͜͏͢l̷̀͢͞͡i̷͠͠͞ś͝o̢͘n̴̷ ̴̸̸̡͝à́l̨̛҉̴̡ĺ̸̡į̵̷͟͠ş̵ơ҉n͏̸͜ ̡̡ą̡l͏̶̡͜l͜͏i҉̕͘ş̶́͜͜o̧̕ņ̵ ̛͏ą̸͢͡l̷͠l̷̸̛͝i̷͢s̴̀o̵ņ̴̷͡͠ ̵̕҉̢a͟l̶̡͝l̀i̕͟͏̧͡ş҉͢o̶n̴͝͡ ̵̀à͝͏l̀͜͟͠l̶̛i̸̡͢s͢҉̧͠o̵͏̸͡͠n̢͡ ͝͞͞a̶̢͞l̵̛͟ĺ̵ì̶̵͡s̶̢͜o̡̢͜͞͡n̵̢̢͜ ̶̧à̢͠l̷҉̶̀l̷̨i̢͜͢͏s̸̀͜͠ó̡͏n̕͟͏ ҉̴a̵͟͞͞͡ĺ̵͘͞͠l̶̢̧̀͜i̴͘s̡͠͡o͞҉̸́͝n͞͡ ̷̀͜á̷̡͞l͘͝͏̷ļ̶̛͘͢į̨͝ş͜o̶̧̢͢n͜͟͞ ̵̧̧a͘l҉̵͟l͠͏̛̀i̸̡s̶̸҉̀͘o̶̡͡n͢͞͞ ̨҉͏̡͘à̴̛͘l̢͢͞͡͝l̵̡͘͝i̕͟͞s̢҉̶͘͜o̴̸̶͢͜n̵͘ ̨̡͢a͜͞l͡͏̀͝͞l̷̴͜͝͠i̡͠ś̢́͝҉o҉̢́n̢̢҉ ̡̧͘a͏̧̛l͢͡͠l̴̷i͏s̴̡͞͏o̸͜͜n̡͞͡ ̶̵̛̛͜a̧̧̨͝͡ĺ̷̶̨͝l̷̷̢í̸̧s̡҉҉o̴̡̧͝ń̨͘͟ ̶̡͟͞à̷͝l͏͢͏l̸̡̛͢͢i̶̡̕ś̵̕͜ó͠n͘͝ ̵͢a̧̧͜l̴͘͢͟ĺ̢͘i̛̕҉̢́s͏̨͟͠o̶͢҉͏ń̨̢͢ ̧̀͢͞҉a̷̕͞͝l̨͜҉̢̢ļ͡í̡̧s͠҉̕͞ǫ̸̛͡͏n͏ ҉̶a̢̛l̷͟͝ļ̕i͞҉́s̨͜͠͝o̢̨͟͜ǹ̢҉ ̸̶̀a̛̛l̴̨͠ĺ͢͡͏i̸̵͜ş͜͟͠ó́͡ǹ͞҉͠ ̧͞a̵͠ĺ̨̧̛̕l̨҉͏̨i̵̧s̡̧͟͡͞ǫ̶͠͏n̕͢ ҉҉̛a͏̢͡l̀͞͡ļ̶į̧̢s̢̕͝o̡͡͏͠n̴̢ ̶́͘͜͜a̵҉̡̀̀l̢̧̧͡l̸̷̸͜͞í̡̨͢s̸͢o̡̕͘ņ͏̵̵͝ ̡̀͘a̵̷̛l̴̡l̷̢͢i̴͝s̡̡̛͟ó̢̀̀͟n̵̛͟ ̷́͘͢͢a̷ļ̴̶̛l̶̕͘ì̡͜s̴̕͟o̸̷͡n҉̴̀͜ ̧̧͢a̸̶̧l̕͝͠͏l̴͏̛̀i̸͟͏͞s̀͢҉̧o͘͠n͠͡͞ ̵̢͘a͏͞ļ̴͢l̀̕͏i͏ş̸͠͠o͝͏n̛ ҉͝a͘͠l̨̡̀͞͡l̡͜͠i̸͟ś̛̀͠ơ̵̴̸͢ņ̸́͘ ̨́͡a̵̸͢ĺ̶̨͢ĺ͘͟͜͠i̵̷̸̢͘s̢̛̕o͝͠͝n̷̢͟͢͡ ̢͞͠a̕҉͏l͏̵͘l̢͘͜͠i͜͏̸s͠͏̧o̕n̸̕͜ ̛͏̡a̵̸̡̕l̸͟l̕͠i̸͘͠͝s̴̸̶̛o҉̸̸͠n̷͡͏́ ̧͘à̸̵̢͘l̢̛͏͜l̸͏̵i̧̡͟͜͞s̶̸o̷̢̕͞͠n̢̛͜͢ ̴̸̴̷à̧͠l̷̢͏͠l̷̷i͘͜͡͡͡s̢͘͝ó͢͟͞ń̨҉͞ ̡̕͠à́͠҉l͟҉̀͘l̶͠ì̶̧̕͟s̢̧̀͞o͜͢͟n̸̴̵͠ ̸̶̴̀͝a̶̵̢̛͜l̨̀͝l͘͠͏i̡͟͟͞s̢͜͝o̵̕n̶̡̡͠ ̵̕͢ą̕͠҉l̵̢̨͘l̸͘͟͠i̵͘͡͝͞s̕͝o̶͜͡͝ņ̕ ̢̛͢͠ą̴͢ĺ̶̀͟͠l̵̀͡҉i̵̢͢s҉͜͡o͏̛ņ̨͘ ̀͞a͏̕ĺ̨̨͟ļ̷̵̶i̴̸̡ş̀͞͞ò̷͡n̡҉͢͢͡ ̸̴́͟͜a̵͟͞͡͠l̢͝ļ̵̴̶͜ì̸̸͘͏s̨̀͘ǫ̵̴̢́n͏͞ ̢͝a̧͢l̡҉̷̛̛l̵̢̧͞i̷̧͏̀ş̶̵̢̛ò̧̕͜͝n̴̕͠͝ ̷҉̕͟a̷̵̢̕͝l̡̀l̡̡͟͏i̸̴̕ş̛o͏n͠͡͝ ̶̛̕à̢̧̡l̡̡̀͟͡l̷̷͟͟i̡̢͟s̨͟ǫ̀͏͜͜n̶̷̨ ͜͠á̵̧̢͠l̴̵͘͏ļ́i̵̢̡͝s̢͘͟͜o̸̧̢̕ń̛͡ ̷҉̶͢͞á̢̢͘͡ĺ͘͡ļ̸͟͝͡i̡̧͞s҉̸̛͡o̶̶͢͏ǹ̸̨ ͝͏a̶̶͏l̷͠l̢͡i̧͞s̸̛͡͡҉o̵̡̢͝n̨͘͢͡͡ ̷̨̢̛a̷̢͘͡ĺ́l͘̕͢i̸̵̢͜s̷̸̷o̶̡͢͢n͢͞ ́͜͝a͏̢̛̀͞l̡̀̀͡͡l̵͏̶͟i̴̢͟͡͠s̸̨͟͠ơ͘͜҉͟n̸̡͏̷ ̴̨̀͢ą̸l̵̷̢͏l҉͘͟i̕͜s̴̢͡o̵̡͜͠ņ̸ ̛͡͠a̧͡ĺ̴̡͢l̀í̛͟͡s̴̶̢̨o̢͢ņ̕͝ ̷̸̧͠a̸͢͠l̷͏̀͝͞l̷̢͞͠i̴͞͞͡ś̸̷̡̨o̕͟n̨̧ ̧̕͟á̶̡̡͠ļ̡l͏͝i͏̴̨s͟͝ò̧̢͞͏n͢͢ ̸͢͞͞a̵̡̢̕͢l̷̀͘͢l͝҉͝i̴͏s̵̀͠o̶̕͘͝ņ́̕͝ ҉̸͢͡a̴̵̛͢l̵͞l̸͜͞i̴̵̧͠s͟͡ơ͡ǹ͜͜͟ ̵̨̧̡a̧̡l҉̶͜҉l҉̶͞ì̸͢͢ş̵̧͘͠o̷̴̕͞͏n̷̢͡ ̢̛̛͠͝à̕l̸̨͡l҉̧̀͢͜i̡͜͞ś͘͜o̵̴͟͞ņ҉͢ ̴͜҉̵͟a̡͡҉̡͘l̢͠͠l̸͜͞i̡͢͢s̶͠͞ò͜͡n̷̶̛͢͝ ̷̧͟a̴̧l͏͘͘͝l̴̢̡i͏̧̛҉s̶̴͢ò̶n̸͜ ͜a̢l̛̕͠l̵̢̨͘i͟͝s̕͢o̸͘n̶̵̷̵ ҉̴͠͠a̢͢͡l҉̧l̸҉͘̕í̵̴̶s̡͘͝o͘̕͟n̛͜ ̕͠à̢̧͜l̨͘͠͡l҉͟i̷͞͝s̢̢̕o҉̡̕͏n̴̨ ̴̵͠͏a͏̨̧҉ļ̴͘l̴̷i͏̴s̕ò̧҉n̨̡̧ ̷̶͟á̢͠҉̵l̶̨҉l̴̨͠i̛͞͏s̵̕o̴͡͡ņ̴́ ̨̛͝a̡͏̶̧͡l͘l̛͡i̶̸͠s̸̴̢̛͠ơ̸͞n҉̨̀̕ ̡҉a̶̢̨͡l̷l͢i̴̵s̡͘̕͘͡o̧͏҉̀̕ǹ̴ ̴̢͝͏a̷̡̡͡͝l҉̨̢̀͢ļ̕i͝s̢͏̧͟o̡̧̢ņ̛̕͝ ҉̸̵a̶̵l̷͡҉҉l̀͘̕i̵̧͘͟͝s̛̕͜ó̴҉͡ņ̕͡͡͞ ̨a̛̕̕̕ļ͢͞l̸̡̡̕ì̧̧͞s̴̴o̢͜͠n̡̛͠͡ ̨͠͏̶̧á̛̛̕l̢͞͡l̨̛͟͜ì͜͜͞s̛̀́̕͡ơ̸͝ņ͘͘͠ ͏̸à͢͟͡͞l̸̢͢͡l͜͜i̷̡͝ś̀̀o͝n̢͏͠ ̸̛a͠҉̡̢̢l̶̵͟͠l͏͢i̡̨͟͠͡s҉̶̵҉ò̶̴͡ń̴̴͘ ̧҉̛a͟l҉̵l҉̶̀i̶͠s̴͝ơ͠n͘͘ ̶̡̨̕͟á̸̴͝l҉́͠l̢í̷̧́͢s̶̕͢͠ó̸͝n͜҉̶ ̨̛̀͘̕a͜҉̸͟l͏l̴̸̡̡͠i̶̶̧͠s̀͞͠͏̷o̷̴̵ń̴̕͠ ̵͜a̷̛͜͞ĺ̛͡l̛͡i͏s̴͠o̷͘n̸̢͟͞ ̧͏̵̛a̷͘͘͜͜l̴̨̀͟͞l͏͜ì̴͜͜͝s̵̀͡͏ǫ̢͢͝n̷̕͢͢͞ ̀͜a̶͞l̴̕̕͠l̶͟i̧͜ş̨̛͜͞o̷̢̢̡̨n̛͜҉̶ ̶̷͜a̧͢͞l̡̛͟l̴̵͢͟i̸s̀͘͝͞o͏̷͜n̛͞ ͡͏a̧҉l̵̡͠ĺ̛͜i̷͞͏ś͏͏o̴̶n̵̵ ̷̧͘̕͘a͏͏͜ļ̷͡l͏҉͢͏̶i̷̡͜s̡҉҉̢o̷̸͟͞͝ǹ͞ ̛̀͟a̡̕̕̕͝l̕͘͝ĺ̕͡i͠͏̛̕s̵̨̛̕͠o̸͡͏n̴͞͞ ̶̵̢͝͡ą̀͡l҉҉̧ĺ̢̢̕͠i̧͞s͏̸̷̨͢ó͘͏͜n̷͟ ͠͏ą͝҉ĺ̢l̶͏̸̛́i̧͝s̷͡o͠n̴̕͞ ̴a̷̛͡ĺ͟l̸̢̢̀̕i̶̴̡͜s̵̀͢͟o͘̕͜n͘͠͏̶̡ ̕͟͜á̕͜͞͏l̀́͘l̶̕͞į̷͘s҉̵̢̡́ó̢̢̡͢n̵̡͘ ̀͟͝a̸͘̕͟͝l͡͏̷̵͠l̸̷̢̀i̶͘͟s̡̀͢o̧͟͝n̷͘ ̸̨͢a̷̕͜͠͝l̕͟l̶̢͘i̧͘͝͡ś̢͞o̵̷̢̕ņ̡͢ ̢͢͞͠a̷̷̕l̷͝͏ĺ̨҉̶i̴҉ş̵̛o̷̴̧͘n̵̛͘͟ ̴̢̧͟͡a̸̢̕̕͝ĺ̴̢̛l͏̢̀̕i̷̷̵͜s̨͢͟o̸n̴̵͟ ̸̀͜͞à̧͞ĺ̷͟͟͞l̸̀͢͞i̸̢̕͢͡s̶̵̢͜͡o̢҉̵͘n̡ ̵̨à҉͘҉̷ļ̢͜҉l͠͠͏̡͞i̴̷s̛҉̶͢o̶̧͟n̸̢̨͘͝ ̷̕͢͜a͠l̷̨l̷͜͝i̡̛͘s̶̨̡̀҉ǫ̶n̨̡̕͘͢ ̴͜ą͡l͡͞҉͢l̸͝i͏̛͜ś̢̛̛҉o̵̶͘ń̶̴̸̕ ́͢a̷̧̧͢l̡l̵͢͟ì͢҉̕s̶̡͘͠o͝n̵̕ ̛͏a͠͞l̴̨̨̢͡l̸̴ì̴̷̡ş̵͡҉̵ǫ̶̶n̸̨ ̡͘͡à̢͘͜l̶̢̧l̷͜i͜͝͏͞s̸͢ó̷͢͡n̷̴҉ ̨͏̀̕a̶̡̨̛͘l̀͝l̴̛i̶͏s̴̡̢ò̡͘̕͢ń́͞͏̵ ̛͘͝á͟l̛̕l̷̸͡͝i̵͘͝ś̶̢͞ǫ̛͡n̶͠ ̢̨̢͡a̛͟l̵͢ĺi̷͘͜s̨̛͢o̴̷̧҉̶n̛͏ ̵̵̷͟a͏̢̀͞͞l͠l̵̀͜͡i͘̕͟͞s͝҉ǫ̛͠n̴̕̕͟ ̡̨҉́a̸͞l͘ļ̵̴i̵̕͏̀ś͠o̶͞͠n̵̢͘ ̶̛̛͢á̵l͘͠l̷̶͞͡i̢̧͡͞s͢҉̧͞ơ̴̶͝͡n̴̡͢ ̧̛͜a̷̶̶ĺ̵̷̶l͡͏͜͝í̢͢͡s̴͜͟͠o̴҉̛̛n҉ ̧̛͘͝a̴̶̡ļ̡́͝͞l̷̶̛ì̴s͏͏o҉̷n͘͏͜ ́ą̸͜͞͞l̢͢͞l̢̡i̛̕s͏̢̕͡͝ó̕n̢̛͟͏ ̵̢a͠l̶͢l͢͠i̢҉͏̷̨ş́͡͝͡o̷͢͟n͞͏̨͏҉ ͏à́͘͝l̵͟͡͝ļ̕҉͘i̵̸̢̛̕s̸̡͞͡o͠͏̨͘n̡̨͜ ̨͝͡a͞͠҉l͞͝҉l͢͞҉̷̡i̢͘s҉͢o̷̵͘n̵͘͜ ̸͘a͡҉͜l͏̶̢͘͡ĺ̵̛̕į̨̢̢ş̕͞ǫ͡n͟͟ ͞͡ą͠͠͏̶l҉̴l͡͡i̵̧͡͏s͘҉̛͏̵o̸̢͠n̕͝҉ ̷ą̵͟l̵҉l͜͢ì̴̀s͢҉̛ò̷͜n̨͠ ́͝a̶͞l̶̡͞ĺ̶̨̧͟i͜͡͞s̴̢̡o҉҉̸n̸̷҉̧͝ ̷̢a͏͏l͘͢ĺ̨̧̨͜ì̀̕s̷̀̕͡o̷͢ǹ̢̀ ̀́à͠҉̛͠l̸̡͏̨l̴i̸̧s̶͟ó̴ń̷͟͞͠ ̕͜͞a͟l̀̕͢͢͢l̵͝͝͡í̸͜s͡͏̴̸͡o̴̧͢͡ǹ̕͏́ ̵̛͜a͝͏̴͘l̸̡͝͞l̵̷͝҉̨i̶̶̕͝s̴̴̵̛̀o͝͝͞ņ́́ ̢à̛͡҉l͘͢ļ͟i͟͢͞͞s͏̡͢ó̢́n̴͞͡͠ ̶a̵̛̕͞l͟͢l̛҉i͞҉s̢̨͢͠͝ơ̸ǹ͢ ͏̴́à̵͘l̸҉l̶̛͘͞į̴̶̕͟ş̵̢͢͜o̶̢͟͞ņ̷͡͡ ͜҉á̡͘͠l̡l҉҉̡͜͠i̴͠ś̨͞ǫ͠ǹ͘͜ ̧̛͝͏a̶̕͜͝ĺ̕͟͠l͏̷͢i̡̡̕͞͞s̷̴͜o̢͘͠n̷̛ ͘͝a҉̧̕͝l̛͝ļ͠i̡̛͝͏s͜͜͡o͟͝n̶̸͘͞҉ ̵͘͢͞a̶̵̕͜͡l҉l̷̸͏í͟͡s͞ò͘͟͠҉ǹ͘ ͏̵̵a̛̛͡͝l̢͘͜͢͡ĺ̷̕͞i͜͏ś̴ó̢҉́ń͝ ̵͠͝a̶͘͝ĺ̸͟l̵̷̡ì̕̕͠s̷͢͜͞o̴̷̸̡n̸̨͠͝ ̷҉̶̢a̵̷̡͡l̕͝l̷͠ì̵̀͟͡s͢͜ó̢n̵̴͡ ̛͘͞a̧̕̕͜͞l̶̢̕͞ĺ͏i̸͘͘҉͟s҉҉̀o͜n̷͟͢ ͟ą̶̕͟ĺ̷ĺ̨̀͟i̧̨s̡͢ò̡̢͝͞n̷̢̢͢͞ ̷͟á̢͜ĺ̶̨̡̛l͏̛͝i̧͘s̶̡͞o̢͡n̕͏̸̢ ̡̡̛͝a͟͟͡l̴͘͝ļ̷͝i͘͠s҉͝o̶͠n̢̡̧͘͢ ̧̕͏̶͢a̕͟͞͡͠l̶̛͟͠l̶̨͢͢i̸s̴̀͡o̸̷̢̕͠n̵̵̨͢ ̕҉͠a͢͏͞l̶̕l̨͟i̷͝s҉̢̀҉͡o͠ņ̡̛̀͡ ̶̢̕͢͜a̵̡͟͡l̶̵̛̛͠ĺ̨̨͜i̷̸s̶̛̕͘͝o̵̶͏̢̕ǹ̸̵̨̕ ̷̨͝a̸̵l̸̡̢͠l̵̨į̀s̶̛ơ͘ń͢͞ ͝͞á̶̧͘l҉҉̶͟ļ̵̀i̴̢̡͟͞ş̷̸͠o̶̵̴̢ņ͜ ̴̶a̶̸̕͡͝ļ̸l̶̀̕͞͡i̸͘͢s̡͡o̧͝͠n̵̷͞͡ ̸̡̀̀͡a͘͡͏̶̀l̷͟͜l̵̨i̸̢̨͘̕s̢̛o̸͞ǹ̕ ̢̕̕͟a̵̶̢͜l̨̢̨̀̀l͏̢͞҉i̢̨͢͜s̵̵͘͝o͘̕͞͏ǹ̷̢͢ ̷̀͘͜a̴҉̨ĺ̵̸̨͡l̴̶̛͞͡ì̛̕͝͡s̨͡o̵n͡҉ ̵̸̨a̸͠l̵͡͡l̶̛͜͏i̴͡s̴̷̢͘͞o̧n̵̢̨͟ ҉͘͜a̧̕l͏́l҉̴̕i҉͏͏͘s̶̵o̢͘͝n̶͠ ̷̕͘̕͞a͝͞l̴l̷͡í̢̛͠s̀͜͜͢͝o͘͜n̢̨̨͟ ̨̡̧͏͠a̕͟͟͝͏ļ̷̢͠l̸҉i̵͘͜s͏̴̷̕͟o͜͏͞n͏̵̷́͞ ̶̵̨a̕͘͜͞l̸͢l̶̷̢̨͢ì̀s̴̵̢͘o̸͏n̵̛̛ ͟͜͡͠á̵́l̵̵l͘͡͠į̴͘͢͏s̷͠ò̷͢͏n̸̸̸̛͠ ͘͜à͘l͝l̷͜͞͏̡ì҉s҉́̕͢o̡̢͢͟͝n̶̕͠҉ ̶͢͞a̧̛͠ĺ̕ļ͜͢i̷҉̸͢͡s̷̛̕o͜͡n̴̕͢ ̸̶͞͏a̸̵̛l͠͞l̨̀i̵̧s͏҉̵́o̢̧͘͝n̡͟͞ ̷͝a̡̨l̢̧̡ļ̷̸͟i͠҉s̢̧͏̕͝o͜͟͏̀͏n̵͜ ̧̕͝͞a̵̛͢͠l̵̨̛͠l̵̨i̸͠ś̶̵̨͡ǫ̸̛͠n̸̕͞ ̸͜͡a̵̵̢̛̛l͏̧͜l̀͜͞į̢̛͏s̢͟ó̸̢̢͘n҉͡͡͞ ҉̴́a͘͟҉̸͘ĺ́l̡̨̕͢͞i̶̵̷̡̕s̨͜o̶͟͢ǹ͏̶ ́͘a̵͘͘͜͠l̨͘͠l̀͢͢i̶̸̡s̸̛͢͟o̶̢͟͢ń ͏̷̧̨͢a̶̧͠͡l͏́͢l̡͞҉̵́i̷̡͢ş͘͜҉o̴̢̕͜ń̷͘͞ ̢̕ą̷͢ļ̧̡̕͡ļ͠͞i̴̧͞͞͞s̶͢͞͝o͞ņ́͞ ̡̕͟͞͞à̡̛͘l̴̢̢͏l҉̴̀i̷̛͠s̡̛͠͠o̕͝͏͟͟n̛͏ ̷̢̀̕͜a̧̢͏l̸̡ļ̨͘̕͠i͟҉̀͠s̴̷͞҉͏o͏̸̢͜͝n̸̵҉̸́ ̷̴̡̢̡à̡͟ļ̷l̡̕i̕s̀͜o̵̧̢͜n͏̀͢͞ ̧͜a̡҉̶̡͏l̡͘͝͡͠l̵̀̕͞i̡͝s̴͞ò͟ǹ̷̡͞ ̷̡͟͞a̴̢̧̕͜l̶͜ļ̛͡͝i̴̴͞ś̡͠ó̕͘͢n҉͏̧͜ ̴̀͞à̵̕͝͏l̷̢͢ļ̸̧͠͠í͘͟͟͡s̴̷̢̕͢o̡͘n҉ ̵̴͘͘͠a̷҉̵̡̀ļl̨̕í̧͘̕s̶̕͞͝͏o͘͜n̴ ̀͞á̶̀̕͝l̴͢l̢̡͞͡͏i͜͟s̨̧͘͏ơ̸n̨͝͏͜͜ ̷̢̡̀a̷̡̕l̨l̸̸͠ì̧̕͜s̸̷͢҉̡o̢͟n͟͏ ̸͟͜a̴̸̸̡̕l̵͏̧ĺ͘i̸͟҉s̢͜͏͟͟ơǹ̀͘͘ ̵͢͏͢a̛l͏̴̢l̀͏i̴̕s̴̸̵͡ǫ̡͏n̸̨̕͟͢ ͡҉̀͟͠a̸l̶̡̀l̛͏i̸͟s͜͠ó̧n̷̢͘͘͞ ̨͢͟͝a̧̢l҉̡͘͝l̢͢͡i҉̨͟͞s͝͏o͠͡n̡̡͢ ̛҉͘͟a̸̷̷͢l҉̨͜l̴͢͟͞i̸̶͝҉ś͘͝o̴̧͡n҉ ̵͜͝͞a͏̸̧͏ĺ͟͡͏͘l̷̢̕͜í̶̛s̴͟͜o͏̢n̸̢͡͞͝ ̸̕͏͢͠a͠l̴͏̕l̴̨ì̴̧̢͞s̨͝ò̵̶͘n̷̡̧͟ ͢a̷l̷̡͜҉l̶̡͞i̴̶s̴̸͜͠͝o̸͞n̷̡ ̸̧͘͝a͏̡̕͠l̶̡l̸͟͢͝i̵̧҉͜s̶̀͘ờ̧n̶̸̨̧ ͝a͜҉̢͠l̵͞ļ̸̨͟i͏͡s̵̷̢o̵̵͢n̵̷ ̶̧̀̀a҉̶̢͟ĺ̸̢̕l̴̨͏i͏̶͝s̷͞ǫ̡͠ǹ̡ ̕͠a̛͢҉ĺ̶̡̛l̶i҉҉̢́ş̶̢o̴҉̵͝͡n̸̡̧͏͝ ̡͢͝a̸̸͜͢͝l̷̡̢͞ļ̷͟͟i̴͘s̷̢o̴̧̢͘n̡͟ ̸͟a̡͝l̷̡̀͘͟ĺ̴҉̸́į́͞s̵̀o͏̵̕ǹ̕҉͜ ̡́a҉̸́͘l҉̸̧̧̛l̡͟i̸̕͟s͟͞o̷̸͜͜n̷҉ ̴̀à̡͝l͟͟ĺ̸͠i͏̷̢̕s̸̡̛͟͠o̶̢ǹ̷̶ ̴̵͘͟à̡͠͝ļ́͘͜͝l̷̴͢͜͞i̴͟҉ş̛͢ó͘͝͞n͘͢ ͏͜͝a̛҉̵̡́l̨̛͘͜l͏̨́͜i̡͡͏ś͘͢͝ò̷̵̴͡n͘͢͢ ̸̢̡̢͝a̶͜͟ĺ̡͏l̷̢̢i̴̴͘s̵̨̨ò̢̢͟n̵̶͞ ̴̧̀͘͝a͏̀l̶̸̕͜͝l̀҉͟͝į̕͞s̴̷̨̀͠o̶̴ņ͡ ̡̨̨̛ą̸̢͟͠ĺ͘l͏̴͏͞i̶̡͡͝҉s̶͠͏̛o͟n͏̧̀́̕ ̀͟a̧͏̵̸l̴͘l̷͜į̴̛͠ş̵̷͘͡ǫ̡͠͡n̸̨͜͢ ̸̷̶a͏͟l͜͟ĺ̶̶͘͟į̨́̀s͡o͏̡҉͏͡n̷͢ ̵̢͠a̷̴̧͢͡l̶ļ́́͝i͏͏͠͡s̶̶͘͠ò̶̶n͏̡͢͝ ̸̧͞a҉͘͢͝͝l̀̕l̕͜͠i̷̸҉́s̡̀̕o̧͟͟͞҉n̨͘͝ ́͝a̵̡̛ĺ̀l̷̡͢í̷͘͡s̵̶̨͢ớ͜͞͡n͟͏ ̷à̵̧͢ļ̛́͜͝l̢̛͜͜í̵̀͝s̵̸̡̕͞o͠҉ǹ̵͜͞͡ ͡͝a̧͜͏l͟͝͠l̶̵̕i̸̡͝s̕͡͡o҉̡n̴͢ ̷̷̢à̢̧̛͟l͝͏͜ļ̸̨ì̷҉s͏́͞͏o̢̢̧͞͞n̸̛̛͢͝ ̕͝a̷͜͏l̸̢l͡͏̀͢ì̵͢͝ś̷͞o̡̡̨n̴͏ ̴̴à͟͡ļ̷͘l̨͟i͜͜͟s̷͝҉͜ò̕n̨̧ ͘͟͞ą͜l̡͏͟͞l̢̛̀i̸͘͞͠͝s̴o̴̢̡͏n̨ ҉̸̸͘͞a̶͜͏̵l̢̧̢̨̕l̴̵̢̧͠i͟͞ş̶͞ǫ͠n̴̸̢̛͘ ̴͝a̴͢l̢̡͡l̶̢̀́̕i͠͏̵s̨̀͜͏̷ó̡͞n̸̢ ́͘͏̷a̵͢͞l̨̕͘͟l̷̡͘i͞s̶̀͞o̵̶̧͘ņ͟͝ ̡͞҉a̕͢͜l̛̀͠ļ͝į̷͘͜s̢o̷̸̶n̵̡͠ ̧͠ą͞͏l̡͢͏͝l̛͏i̷͢͡s̡̕͝͝ò͝͝ǹ̸̡́͢ ͟҉a͏̶̧͢l̛͞l̡͝͞í̵s̴̛̕ǫ̵́͠͞n̶͠ ̡͠ą҉͜l̶̨̕҉̀l̛͠͏̕i̸̶͜s̶̶͟͡o̧̧͞͠͠n͜͠ ҉̶à̷̧l̵̸̨̧͘l̷͠ì͢҉̛s̷͟҉o̸̵͜͝͞ǹ̷̸́ ̸̢̛́͢a͏̵l̸̡̧ļ̴̶̕i̷̡͡s̵̢͝ǫ̢̕n̶̵̛̛͜ ̕͢a̷̷l̡̢̧͝l̡̛̕į̷̛s̵̢͞͏͢ờ̸n͠҉͠ ͘͢͠a̸͢͞l̀͞l̴̨͠i͠͞͏̨ś̡͞o̷͝҉n̛͟ ̧͞͡͡a̵l̕̕̕͏ļ͜į̛͘͢s̵͢o̵̴͘n̷͘ ͢͡a҉̢̧ĺ͟ļ̸̷̛͘i̢̧͞s̨̢̛̀͟òn̕҉ ̷̶̵a̶̡̢҉̧l͏̴̡͟l̴̢͟ì͏s̡҉̷̵o̡͝n̛͟ ͏̸͞҉ą̨̡̨͞l̶͞͞l̡i̴̧̧͜s͏̷ò̵ǹ̷͢ ̡̢̛͡àl̵̵̡̀͞l҉̨́i͘̕͝s̢҉̨ó͜n̵̸͢ ́͝à̢҉ĺ́͡͠͏l̶̶̴̡͠i̛͞s̴̢͝͡o͜͢͞ń̢̡̢͘ ͢à̧͟͏l͢͜l͝͏҉i͠s̡͏̨͡͠o̷̶̢͝ń̡͟͏ ̴͡a̸͢l̶̀͢͟l̛͟͟͞͝i̷͜҉̨s̵̀ò͜ń̸̕ ̴̵a̵̡̡̢͜ĺ̨͘l̨̛i҉s҉̴̷͢͠o̵̸͟͏̸n̴̨̧̕ ̨̡̧͠a̸̷͠l̵̶͡l̛͞i҉͢s̀o͏̵ņ́ ̷͘͢҉̕a̛͏̡̧l̸͘͠͝ļ̨͞͡͞i̷͞s̷̢͠͠͝ó̡͝n̸̸͢ ̴͜͝a̢l̷̢̡̕͞l̵̵̛͡i͜͟s̷̷̡̛o͏̶̨̧͢n̵̴̸̵̵ ͏̛a͏̛ĺ̴̸̢l̀҉̸͘͜i̡͠s͜҉̸͜o͏̸̸̀͡ń҉̷ ̕͜͏̵͢ą̀̕͘͢ĺ̴̸͟l̴͘͟͡í͘͜s̶͝͞ó̵̧͘ń̵̷͘͠ ͜͟͡a͢͠҉͜l̸̢̕͝ĺ̀i̶̵s̵̛͜ǫ̀n̷̛͠͏ ̶̶̴̡á̵̕͘l͞l̢͢͟i̡̕͡ś̛̀ơ̵̶̛ņ̵ ̧̡́͠a҉̀l̸̛͢͡l̴̕į̴̢͜ş́͘͟o̕͡n̡͘͢ ̴̡͘͟a̡͘͘͠ļ̷̡̕͠l͠͡i̷͘s͜ó̷͠҉͟n̶̶͘̕ ̕͡a̶̕l͏͏̡l̵͢͞i̡̛͢͜͠s͝҉͜o̡͟͞ń̷̨͠ ̴̶̴̨͟a̴̶̢͞ļ̴̀l̷͟͠i̸s̸̷̸͢ớń͞ ̸͏̛͏̨ą̸̷̢͞ĺ͡l̶i̸̛͢͞s̷̵ò̶̧̢n̸̷ ̶a̵̷͠l̸͏͠͝ļ̸̛i͏̷͜͏̶s̕҉̶̕o̴͘͘͘ǹ҉̨̀҉ ̀͠͡͝a҉͝l̀͟҉͟͏l̕͢͞͡͝i̸̡̧̛s̛͜͠͏o̴̷̕͠͡n͘͟͢͏̛ ̸͢͜͢ą̛̕͡l̴͝҉̴̛l̨͘͜i̶̡s͜͏ò̸͜͞n̨̡̧ ̛̛͠a̷̛͡͞l̢͟͟͠͞l̷̸͡i͏̷s͏̷̀͘ǫ̸͜͏̀n̡̛͞ ̸a̸̵̢͠͞l̸̀̕l̶̨͏͜i͏̴̧̕͡s̴̢̨͝o̶̕n̵̵͞ ̡̨͜҉a̸̷͘l͠͝͠͠l͝҉̷͟i̷̕͟͡s͟͠ò҉̷ń̨͠͠ ̶̢̢̛a̶͘l͢͠l̷̷͢҉i̛͠s̨̡͜͢͡ò̵̶͢n̛͘ ͢͞͞a̸̧̡l̶̨͜l͟͝i̴̧̨͠s͟òn͢͝͏͞ ̵͘a̸̧͢͠ļ̷̛̀l̸̡͜͡͝į̶̧̨̛s̷̢ǫ͜͢͠n͏͏̕ ̢͝ą̷́́͜l̴̨̀l̸̨̧̢̀i̵̕͝s̵̸̷͝͞ò͠͏̶͡n̵̶̨͞ ̸̀́a͜҉͘͟l̸̕l͏̶̧i̡͜͡s̸̡͢ơ̷̢̡͠n͜͏̧͝ ͢͢͞͞͞á̕ĺ̨̧l̡̨̀͜͟i̡̛͝s̷̷̢̀̕o̸ń̡̧̕ ̶͠͠͝a̡͏́̕l̵̡͟͞l̶̛͝i̢͠s̵̢̕o͏̡̧͡n̶ ̷̷͜͝a̢̨̕l̷͘͞ĺ͠i̴͏̧͟͠s̴͏̸o҉̕n̕͡ ̡̧̧͘͝a҉̵́l̶̵̢͟l͏̶i̶͘͟s̶̶o̴̡͠ń̸̸̛ ̛͢á͟l̛̛̛̕l̴̢͢͝͏i̸̷s͢͜o̧͜͝n̸̨͜ ̴̵̡̀a͠͡͠ĺ͜l̡̛̕͞i҉͏s̶͞͏̢o͢n̷̡̛͝͠ ͏́͡͏͡a̧͏l̀͞l̴̕͠͠i̷̷͘͝͠s̢͠͝͝ơ͞n̨͟͡ ̡͘á͝ļ̸l̶͜͠͞į̕͘͠s̴҉͢o̧͘n̴̛ ̷͏̢̧͟á͘͢l̷̕l̛͘͜͞͠i̶͏͡s͜҉̵̕o̸̧͢n̶̢ ̶̷ą̸̡͘l̨l̶̡̕i̸s̸̶o҉̸͝n̴͘͢͠ ̶҉̕҉̨a̡̡͝l̷҉l̶͟i̷̧̛͘͞ş̶o̸͜͝͝ņ̨͠͞ ̢͞a͘͏l̢͞l̀͘͜i̛͢͟s҉̸̨̀͡o͏̵҉n͏́͘͢ ̴͠a̡̧̧͞҉l҉̶̴̷ĺ̢̀̕i̡͝ş̛͝o͞͡n̸͏ ͟͜͞ą͜͠l͢͞l̵̵̛͘i̛̛͞s͏҉̀͟ǫ̴ń͘ ͝҉a̕͢͠҉l̴̛͜ļ̵i͘͢͡ś̸̛͞͠o̸̕͟ǹ̛͘͏͘ ̡͟a̵͘͡ĺ̴̛̕͏l̴͘i̶̧s̡͘o҉n͜ ̶́̀͜͡a͠ļ̸̧͘͡l͏i̛͜s̨͏̧̡o͘͡n̕҉ ҉͟͢a̢͜l̡̢l̡̨͡i̡̢̨͢ş͘͡o̵̷̢̕͝n̢̧͘͠ ̶̸̡̀͡á̕l͘͢l̴̨̀́í͝͏́͘s͏͞o̧ń ̸̨͝͏a̵̶̡̕͢ļ̶͡͞ļ́͞i̢͟ş̕ǫ̸̀ņ̛ ͟͠a̸͠҉l̸̀l̡̢̛͟͞i͞͞͏s͏̕͜ơ̧͜͝n̸̡̕͡ ̴͟á҉l̶̢͞҉͘l̶̴̴̕͝i͡s҉̷͘o̴̢͏n̵͜͞ ̧̀̀̕a͝l͟͝͠l̵̷҉i̵̢͢͞s̢̨̨̀́o̸̢͢͢͡n͏ ̵̴̨́͢a̢͏͟l̴̛͝͝l͘͟í͠͠s̴̕͘͜ó͜ņ̷͜͢ ̛̕à̸̀͟͡l͠l̶͠i̷͡҉ś͜o͘͢͜͝ń͘ ́͘͘͢áļ̶͟͟͠l̷̨̡͜į҉̶s͏̡́͠o͏n̷̢̡͝͠ ̨͟a̴̵̕̕͘l̵̀l̴̵̕ì̵͘҉͝s̷̨̕o͏̴̨͝ń҉ ̷̡à͜҉̸̨l̢̧͢͠l̸̡͟ì̴̷̛͟ś͟͟͠ơ͢͟͏͏ņ̸͏̷̸ ̷̡́͡a̷͘͞҉̴ļ͟͡l̷̛҉i͏̸̕s͞͠҉̷̨o̷̷̶̢͠ń̴̡̨͞ ̸̨͢͝a̧̢l̶̛͜͢͠l҉̕͘͠í̶̷̡s̴̛ơ̸̴ǹ̸̨̛ ̶͜a͏҉̴̢̛ĺ̴̵ļ̸́i̴͟͟s̴̸͡o̢̢̧̕͜ņ̸́͝͡ ̴̀͢͟a̸̛͢͠l͘͘͞͠l̷̡̨͟i̢͢͢ş̶ơ̶n̕͘ ̨̛͢͡a̴̢̢͢͢ļ̴̧́l̷͘͜͞͞ì̛̀s̸̵̀͡o̷͏̕n̷̛͟͝ ̛̕͢͜a͢͞҉̨̛l̶̕͟l̕͜͡i̶̢͠s̵̴o̴̸͟͟͝n̨͞ ̷̕͟a͏͜l̡̡̢͡ļ͢͞í̶̧̡͟ś̨̛o͜n͢ ͏͞͏a͏l͟͞l̶̷͜͢͝i̢͞s̡͢͠҉o̕̕n̷̴͢ ̀͢͝à̧̧͟͞ļ̨̛l̸̢̡͠įs̴̸o͞͏͟n̕͡҉̶ ̷̷͡à̷l̵̵̨̕͝l̀i̴̧̨͠s̶̵̴͡o̵͏̷̢̨n̨͟ ̷͘͞a̧͜͏ļ̸̴͜͞ļ͝į̧͞͡ś̵̷o̸̴͜ń̵̢͘͠ ̸̴͞á͢l̷͠l̢͡͞i͞͝͏s҉̀͟o̡͜͡͞ń̡͟҉ ̵̛͡a̸͏l̸̨l̛͡ì̛s̷ơ̢̢͡͝n̶̸ ̨͢á̵͟͝ļ̡͝l҉̕͡i͠s̵̴̀̀o̶̴͝n̨̕ ̸̷̡͟͡a̶͝ĺ̵̵͜͝l͜҉̕i̵̵͠s̸͝ó̷̢̢̧n̴̨̨҉ ̢͢à̡͜l̶̨͟͡͞ĺ҉̵i̧̡͟͝s̴̢͜͝ớ̧҉n̴͢͜ ̵̸̷̛à̢͘͠l͡҉͡҉l̴͡i̷͜s̡̡͘͢ó̸͢n̵͞͏ ̸̀͞a҉̵̨͘l͏̨̢͟l̴͜í̡s̡ó̶̢́n͜͠͞͡ ͟͝a̶̡͜͝l̷̢̕͟l̛̀̕͝į̨ş̕͢͡͝o҉̵͝͏n̵͏̶̕͞ ̵͘͜a̡̧l̕͝҉l̡̨̛͠͠i̵̧͘͟͝s̛ơ͞ǹ̷ ҉͏͠͝á̡̢͜͠l̷̴̵ĺ̴̡͢i̢͢͝͝s̷͘o͞n̨͜҉̕ ͏͡ą̶́͢l̨ļ̵̵͝i̷̢ś̷͘o̵̷͜͟ń̵͞͞͞ ̡̛̕͠҉a̵̷͏̸͞l̡̀͡l͏i͘͘s̡͏͘͜͠ò͟͜͡n̨̛͘͜͡ ́́͟͜a͏̴l̸̶̕l̴͝͡͏i̸̸̕s̡̡͜ǫ̵̷̢̀ņ̴ ̴̀ą̵́̀͟l̨̡͜͠l̢͟i͘͏s̴o̸҉̡n̶̸̨̛ ́͘a̡҉ļ̴̀͝l̡í̢͏s͟͜͝͞o̡͜͞҉n̸̕͢͟͞ ̡̛̕͢͡ą̸l̕҉̡ĺ̷į́͢͜͞ş͠o͢͜͞n̡͟͜҉ ̴͞͏͝a̷̧̛͢͝l̢͠l̶̢̛͜į̵ś̵̢̕͞ó͘͟͞n̷̵̢ ͏̵̀̕a̛͝͠҉l̶̛͝͝l̢͜į̸́s̀̀͘͜ǫ̨͏n̡̡̕͘͝ ̸̵̶̵͢à̀͡͞͝l̴͘ļ̢͞i̶̸͜s̀͜͟ơ͟͝ń̸̛͡͞ ̷̷a̶̡̕͝l̀͢ļ̸i̢͏̵̡͘s̶̵̡͜͡ò҉̶̢n҉̷ ͘͡͠ą̀l͘͘ĺ̵̸̕͢i̸̧̕s̷̶͘͜͟o͘͢n̡̡̕͟͠ ̶́͠a̧͢͟͡l̵͟͝l̕͡ì̶̛͘͜s͏͞ó̶̢͏̛n҉͘͜͡ ̷̴̧̛͞a̵̸ļ͏l̵͏̨͘͝į̀͟͜͜s̀͟͝͏ò̶̧͘n̵̨͟ ̷̴͟͢á̵̕͝l̢̢l͢҉į̨͠͠s̸̵҉ò͠͡͝n̛͘͟͝ ̢͢à̕͞͞l̶̕͟l̶̷̛͞į̷̛́͢s̴̴̡o҉̨n̷̢͘͢͢ ̸̡҉҉a͏͝ļ̧l͝͞͡i̡͢s̴͢͠͝o̸̶̴͟͡ń̸͢͟ ̀͞͞á̡͡l̴̶̛҉l̶͟͢i̸̴̢̧ś̵o̷͠n̵̶̸̷ ̢̛͡͏a͏̸̸̧̕ļ̵̢l̨͘͟i̡̨͟s̴͡͡͝o̴͘n̨͢͟҉͞ ̡͘á̶̕l̡͜l̶̛͞i͏͠͝s̷҉͘o͏̵́n̛̕͜͠͠ ̧a̴̧̧̛͢ĺ̷̡͢ĺ́͡í͠͡s̢̕͢ǫ̵̷̧͟n̴͟͝͠ ̨͝͡a̴̧̢͞l̷̨ĺ͢͢͞͠i̕͠҉̵͞s͝͏o̸͞͞n̸̶ ̶̢͢͢͡a͢͝l̸̛͟͝l̴̢̛͘i̴̵͞͝ş͞o̸͜ņ̷̷̀̕ ̷̀̕a̷̡l̶̕͏ļ̷̛͝i̵̡̨͡s̴̕͡o̶̶͝n҉̀͏ ̸̀a̴̢͜͠͝l̨̛͢l͟͏i̢͝s̛̀͘͞͡o̸̡͜ǹ̷ ͞a̸̶̷̢͏l̨̡͞ĺ̢͠i̸̧͟͡͠s̸̀̕͡͡o̧҉̵̡͟n̸̷̷͘ ́҉͟á̢̢l̨̕͝͏l̀͜͞i̵̷͘s̷̵͢o̵̶̷n̕͟͝͡͠ ̴̨͘͜a̷̴͟͝ļ͢ĺ̴̡̕͜í̢s̡҉o̸̷͟n̶͘ ͟a̵̕͢͝͝l̵̷̸̀͠l̵̡̀̀i̛͟s̶̀́͝ơ̶̸͘͟n̶ ̵̨̨̀a͡ĺ͜͝l̴̀͟i̡s̨͜ơ̷̧͝n̕͞ ̸͢a҉̧l̵̸͘l͜͜͜͡i̢͜s̶͟͝o͘͏̸́̕n̶͢ ̶̷̨ą̵̛͡l̴̴̀͞ļ̕͢i̴͢s̡͠o̶͟ņ̧́҉ ̧́͞a̸̧̛l̷̵̀͘͝l̷̶̨i͟͜͠s̶͢͝͝o͏͟n͏̀͟ ̵̵͢a̡͜͜͠l̨̕l̸͢i̛̛͝s̢̢o͘͞҉̸̷ń̷̴̛͘ ̛͠a͏̛ĺ̶̀l̨̀͡i̢̢͢͏s̕͠͏o͜҉̡n̶͠҉ ̸̛a̵̡͝ļ͘͜l̶̕̕͝i̵̛͡ś̢͞͞o̡̡n̷͞͞ ҉̢̀͟á́͠l̵̶͜l̛͝i̕͏̨̧s̢͡͏o̷͟͞͝n̷̶̸͜͟ ̶̡̡͟a̕҉̡̨̛l̶l̵i̵͢͢͟s̷͝ǫ̵n̛̕͞ ̢á̷̸l̴͢l̷̡̕i҉̢̕s͡͏҉o̷҉n̶̨͜͝ ̸̡̀́͜a̵̵̧̨l̴̶͟͜l̡̢͞i͏͠s̶̴̨ó̵̶̡͠n̴̡ ̸̛̀͢͜a͘͜l̴̨̀ĺ̷͞í̴̡́͞ş́͢͝o͞n̷̸̢̢ ̛͞͞͡a̡̕̕͡͠l̷̵̡̢͘ĺ͘í̶̡̛͞s͟͢͞ò̷̧͞n̢̡͟҉ ́͘͟ą͏͟͝l̨̛l̸̶͟͝i̸̶̶͡͠s̨̀̀͟͞ó̷̢ņ̴̶̵ ̴́a̸҉͜͡ĺ̛͢͡l̶҉͜i͏̢́ş͠o̵̷͘͜n̢̡͠ ̶́͟a̡̛͢ĺ̡l̴̡̀i̷̧̢͠s̀̕ǫ̛́͝n̴̨͜ ̶̡͟͡ál̡̛͠l̴̢̕i̷͟s̷̸̛͘͝o̢҉͏̸͡ņ̶̷̀ ͘͘͢a̷҉̷̧̕l̕l̸̀̕͞í̷̢͘s̶̀̀ò͘n͠͏ ̴̡͘̕͠á̡l̢͏l̶̷͢i̶͜͏͘͡s̡͟͝ó͟n̶̡̡͘͘ ́͟͠a͜͏͟͞͝l͠͏̡̀l̴̛͝͏͏i̶̴̢̡s̷̡͢͢͠o̶͟͏n͘ ̕͢a̛͡l̷҉̛̀͟l̴i̧̕̕͟s̢͞͏̵ó̷̢̕n̵͘̕ ̸̡̧̛à́ļl̨̨͡i͟͠s͟҉̡͡o͢͜ņ̵̕͘ ̀͡á̵̢́l̨̧l̢͜͜i̵̴͠s̨̛̕ớ̷̵n̨̢̛͡ ̡̡͜a̴̷̢ļ̧l̴͝͠ì̷s̡̛͢͜͞o̕͠҉̛͡n҉̶̡̛͏ ̸̡a͜͞l̨̢̛͘͜l̶̢̢i̢̛̕͡s̸҉͏o͏͞n҉̴̵́ ̨̨͘a̶̴̶l̸̸̷̀͝l̨͞i̧҉͞s͡҉͞o͝͞͡҉ņ̵̵͘͝ ̸͢͜͠a҉̨͟͝l̷̵͘҉ļ̴͘͠i͠҉̸͟͡s̴̨͞ó͟n͜͝ ́͢҉̨a̵̕ļ͢l̛̕í̶̕͜͝s̸̸̛̀͡o̶̕͟͡n̶̶͡ ̧̕á͏l̷͘͠͏l̸̡̕͠͝i͢͢s̸̸̷̨ó͜n͜͠ ̸̡͘͡a̷͡l҉̡̕͞l̵͘į̧͝ş͏̵̢ǫ̶̡͝͝n͜͏̴̴̕ ̧̨̧͟͞a̴̷̧̨͢l̕͘l̕͞͏̛͡į̴̷̧s͏҉͜͏ò҉̸͡n̴̵͜ ̛̛a͘͟͝͝͏l̷̷̴͠l̸͢͝i̡͜s͢͢ò͜n̴̸҉͏̶ ̶̨͞͝͠a̴̶̡l̴̢͘͠l̨͘͝i̸s͝͏̀ơ̸̷͘ǹ̶̸͝ ̨͟͢a̴̸̢l͏̷̕͜l̸̸̢̛i҉̴s͏o̕҉͠n͡͏̴͘ ̶̸҉a̧̛̕͞l̴̸̨͠͝l͟͏͝͏i̵͜͟s͝͏̶̴͟o̧̨͢͠ņ̶̴͟ ̨̧́͜a̶̛͘͘͟l҉̴͞͠l͡҉i̷͟͡҉s҉̡̢o̵͞͝ń̴̵͘͠ ̢̕͢͝a̛͜͠͠l͢͞͡l̸̢̛͟͝i̧͘͟s̸̕ǫ̸͢͜n͜҉͟ ̛̀a͠͏̢l̵̛҉ĺ̴̸i̡͜͡s̛҉͢͡o҉̛ǹ͠ ̵̛͟͞a͜͏ļ͟͡͏͜l̢͡i̸̡s̶̷̨̛͘ǫ̵͢҉n͏̕̕͟ ̶̡̕͟a҉҉̨́l̵̡ļ̷̴̡͡i̵̡͠s̀͡o͟͜n̶̨ ̸̷̶͢à̶͜͢l͜͏ĺ̸̢͡i̢̛͜͠s̶̢̨̕o̶͡͝҉̴n͘҉ ̵̷̢̛á͏̴ĺ̵̶̡l͜͡i̧͘ş̀ơ̵̧͞n̶ ̸̵a̢̛͘͘͟ļ̴͡͝l̢̛͢į̷͢͝s̕͝o̸̢͡n̵̵̵͡ ̴̴̛́̕a̧̨̕̕͢l͏͡l҉͏̡i̕͟s҉̴͜o̢̧͡ǹ̸ ͝a̢͜l̢͡l̡̛͠i̵̶͜s̶͘͢͜͝o͘͘n̵͢͜͞ ̸̡́͞a̕͜l͡҉l̡̡͠i̶͘͜ś̷́ò҉̸͞ń̡̨̢ ́҉̛͘à̵͠l͡ļ͘i͝s̷̢̧͠ǫ͞ń͡͡ ͟͜҉̶̕a̸̡̢̡l̴̢͘l̵̡͡i̛͝͏s҉͟͟o͟͏͜ņ̸̴͘ ͜͞҉á́͢͡ĺ̴̡͢͠l͏̸̵í̢̛͞s̶͜͏͠o̸͜͢͝n̴͘ ̢̧͜͞à̛l̕҉̢l͏̧i͘͡҉ş̸͠ó̧̡n̵̛͞ ̀͜͝à̶͠ĺ̵͘ļ̀͟͏i͢҉ś̡o҉̧̕͟͝n̴̡̡͞ ̶̷a̵̢l͟͞ļį͞͝s҉̴͢͟o̕͞ǹ͘ ̶̵a̷͟͠ĺ̸́͡҉l̀͞i̢̕͘͜s̵͟͝o̢͡n̵ ́͜͡͡à̴̀͠͡ĺ̷l͜͡ì͜s̸̵͜͡ơ̧̡͡ņ̷̀̀̕ ̸́͘͜͞á̴͡͠͠ļ͢͢ĺ̨i̷̡̛͟s̵̸o͘͜͡n̶̵҉̀҉ ͟҉̵͟҉a̸̶̛̕͡l҉̷͜͠l̵̷͟͡͠i҉̴̀s̴҉́́ǫ̴͘n͘͡͡ ̢͡͡͏͡a̸̢̢͡l͞ĺ̢̀i҉̷̷͡ś͠ó̶̕̕ǹ̨͘҉҉ ̴̶̀͜àl͘҉ļ̡̛͘͘i̸͟͡ş̷͝͡͝ò̴̢͢͢ǹ̸̴ ҉͘͜͠a̵͝҉l̀͟l̕̕͞i̡͠s̷͢͡o̷͠n̴͢ ̵̨̡ą͘ĺ̕҉̨l̶̛ì̶̧͝ş̧̢̀͜ó̷͘͢n҉̷ ̧̨à̡̕͝l͘̕̕͠͡ļ̴i̧̕s̴̢o̸͠ņ̷̀ ́҉̶͢ą̢l̵l̸̵i͏̀͠s̨͜o̕͝͡n̡ ̕͏a̕͢l̛̀͝͠ļ̡̡͘͝í̸̸͘ş̶̵̨͢ơ̵̕͠͝ń̴̢͘͟ ̸̨͢͞a̶̸͘҉̸ļ̴̕ļ̶̸͠͞į̷̀s͜͞͏̸͠ò̷̕̕n̵͡ ̷̨́̕͞a͢ļl̡͏̵̧͘í͏̢͘s̕҉̸̛o̸̧͘͞n̨͡ ͘ą̵͟l̨̀l͏͠͞͝i̵̸̧͜͞s҉҉͘͠ó̡͘͠͠n̸̨͞ ̵͟͠a̴̡͘͡l͝҉͢l̨̛į̢̕͢s̢̨͟o̴͟n̶̢͜͢ ̷̡̀͠͠á͡l̶̕͜l̴̨̕͡í̶̛s̵̢͠ó̸̧̕n͟ ̴̷̛͜͞à̶̶l̶͏ĺ̵́͟͠i͏̛̀͠s͢͡͞ơ̵̡n̶̨͟ ̴̴̨́͘a҉͟͟ļ̛̛̕͝l̷̀͠į̴͞s̶̸̀͞͞o͏̨͏n̛͝ ̶̴̡à̧͘l̵͘͡͠͏l̀̕͢i̧͏́s̢̢̡̢̨ơ̢ǹ̵̶̡͞ ̴̵̡͜͠a̢l̵͢ļ̵̵͢͡i̶̧͡s͏̶̵̢͝o͢͢n̨ ́͢͞á͟l͜͡l̡͏̢i͜҉s̡͘͏̶̨o̶͘n̷̸͞ ̛̛̕͢͢a͢l̛̕l̶i̵͡s͠o̶̡n̵̶̕͟ ̶͘͢a͏̴l̢̛͏̕͢l̛̀͞͠i̶͠s̷̸̡̨̡o̷̧̨͞ņ ͜͏a̸͏l͘l͟͠i͟s̢̛͜͠o̶̶̡̧̧n̶͡ ҉̧a̵̡̨̢͡ĺ̵̀͘͢l̸͜i̵͝͏̢̧ś͟o̵̕͡͠͞n̴̸̨ ̶̧͢͞a̕͝͏͞l͜l̵͜͝i̴̸̧s͏̡҉̢͞o̵̵͘͘͝n̛͘ ̕a̷̷͝l̷̀҉̛l̷̨̨͘i͢͢ś̡̀͝o͢͡n̡ ̨̕͠͝a̷̧̕͠ĺ̢͜ĺ͏̸̢i̷̡̧͘͏s̡̡͜o̢͢͢͞n̴̡͞ ̶̶͞à̛l̷̡͝l̢̛͢͟͞i̷̧s͜͏o̸̸̵̷n͏̵̨͟ ͞a̶̵̛ĺ̴̛̀l̕͢i̡͘͞ş͞͠o̡̧͟n̨̨ ̀͢͜a͏ĺ̵̶̢l̸͢͡i̧͏s̷̡̨͘͞ờ͘n̡͝ ̷̶͜͢a̕͏͏͜l͢͢l͘͠i̸̷̧ś̡̡͘͠o̡͘n̷̶͡ ̵̷̀͞a̵̸͠l̵̨l̡̡̛̕͘i̷̛̕͢ś͠ó̴͘͞n̷̵̛ ̶́҉a̴̡̕ĺ҉̸ĺ̀́i̵͞҉͏̶s̛͝o̡͢͟ǹ̶͏̧ ͝҉a̵͟l̀͞l̡͏̸̶̴i̢ş̴̵̨o̷̕n̴͏̵ ̀͏a̴̸l҉̷̧l̡͘͢i̛̕҉͡s͢͏̕͘͟ó̶͜n̶͢ ̛͞a̷̸͘ĺ̢̨̢ļ̸̸͢͡i͜͟͡s̶̵̢ǫ̸͜n͏̸̶̸ ̀̀͜͟a̧͢͢͡ĺ̢̢͞҉l̶͠i̸͏̡̀s̷͜͢͝͡o̵̴͟͞n̶ ̧͢͏̀҉a̷͘͜͞ĺ̕͝l̢҉̡i͝͠s̸͘o̴҉n͘ ̵̀̀͠a̡͜͢͠l̀͝͏l̛̕͜i҉̷̸̨s̴͘͟o̸̴͡ǹ̢͟ ̸̨́͝a̵̸͢͝l̷͜ļ̢̕į̸̛͞͞s̷̨o҉̸̵̴͜n̶͘ ͏̀͜a̸̧l̶̢̀́ļ̶͜i̛͘͟͠s̢̢͟͝ǫ̸̸́ņ̴̵̴͟ ̶͘ą̷̧l̛̛̕͟͡l̵͟͞i̛҉͘s̶̀͞͝o̡̢ǹ͟ ̸̕a̶̴͘͠l̴͢҉͜l̷̡̕͏i̵̸̢͡s̸̴͞͏̵o̢͘n̶̶ ̴̢̨͢á̷͘l̵l̢͞i̡͝ş̢͝o҉̢͟n̴̡̛͘͠ ̨̕͘a̵̡l̡̀l̷͟͝͡i̛͝͠ş̶̵̧͡o̶͡͞n̶̛ ͞͝ą̶͠l̸̨l҉̸̛͡i̷̸͡҉̸s̕͜͢͡͞o҉̶̨̨͝n̷͟͏̸ ͟͝à̸̢̛͟l̛̕͞l̵í̵̷͢͟s̷̡̡͘͘o͡͝͞n͞͏ ̷̴́̕a̵̡̛͘͠l̡̛͘̕͜l̕̕͘͠i͏̨̕̕s͟҉̴͢ò̷͘͟ņ̵̀͠ ͢͢͞à̴̧͟͝ĺ̷͘͏́l͢͢i̶̴s̸̵͟ǫ́n̨͜͏͞ ̸̢a̶l̸̴͜͝l̸̡͝͡i͜͝s̕̕͢͡ǫ̸͞n̡ ͏̕͡à̶̵͝l̶͏̛͏ļ́̕͘͟į͝s̷̛҉̴̡ó̕͜͡n̛ ̴̵̨͡͠a͘͏̕l̡̡͠͡l̶̸̴i̴̵͢͝ş͠ò̷̶̧͜n͏̷̧͜͞ ̷̧̨a̸̛l̡͠l̴҉҉̛i̡̕͢s̷̀͜ò̴͜͡n̢̧̕͞͝ ̛͡҉̛ą̴̶̡͜l̴̶̴͝ļ̧́͞͠í̧̨͘͞s̵͜ò̢̡͢͟n̵̷̛͟͟ ҉̵̸́á̵̧͟͟ļ̴́͢͝ĺ̶̕i̴̡̕͜s̸̕҉o̵̡̡̧n҉͘ ̵̧̀͝a̴̢̡̨͞l̶͡l̢į̧s͠͝o̵̷͠͠n͘͏̕ ̶̨͡a̛̛l̴̵͘͟l̀͜i͏͏s̴̀͞o̸͝ń̴͞ ̵̵ą̷҉l̷̵l̴͢͜į͝͝͝s̸̸̛o͏̢͜͜͢n͟͏ ̴̨͘͝a̴͝l̴̛̀͡l̸̡̀̕i̛s̷̡̧ó̡n̵̸ ̶̨͘à͘l̸̛̀͟l͘҉i̛͝͠s̵̶͠o͢͠͏̴͝ń̴̵ ̨͘͟͟͠a̴͝ĺ̴l̶̸̛͡i̸̕͞s̷̛͟͡͝o̶̷҉҉ń̡̛͟͡ ̴͏̶a̴̷͟͡l҉̧̢͡ĺ҉̷͠i̷s̷͏͠ó̡͜n̕͏͟ ̷̵̕͡͠a҉͜͞ļ̴ļ̵̕i̢͝s҉̴͜͡o̶̧͝҉n͏̸̨́͜ ̢̡̧a̵̛̕҉l̡͘l̸̨͠i̵̕͜s̷̨̛͘͜ò̶̧̢n̸͠ ͏̨a͞͏͡͡l̵̶̨̧̀l̸̷̡͟í́͏҉͠s̢͠o͡ņ̧̀͝ ̢͟a͟͝͠l͏l̢͘͜i̡̡̧ş̢́o̡̕n͟͝ ̶͝à̵̶̢l̵̛̕̕l̶͠i̴̢͠s̸͝ơ͟n̨̧̛͜ ̵͟a̷̢͠͡͡l̕͝͏l҉͠҉́i̵̵s̵̡͜͡ǫ̸̧̕n҉͘ ̵̶̧͢a̢͞͡ļ̨͟ĺ̸̷̢i̸͢s̢̨̛ó̶̷̕n̵͞ ̸̴̡͟͞a͘͟l͡͞l̀͝͏̢í͘s̶̶̢ǫ̷̷̀͡n͘͝ ͞à̕͝͝l͢͏͜͝l͜͠͝i͏͟͏s҉̛͜͝҉ò̧̕͜n̵͜͝͝͠ ̛à̛̛͜l̴̡l̸͢i̛͏͡ś̸͢͠͠ò͘͢n̵͘͟ ̡҉̶a̡̛l̷̸l͟͞i̷҉s̀̕͠o͘͡n͢͝ ̨̀͢à̴̢l̷̀̕l̶̸̷͘̕i̢͢s̛͜o͏n̵̢͜͢ ͟͝҉́̕a̶̸̛͏l͏̴̧͡l̵i̷͘҉̵͞s̷͞o͟n̵̛ ̵̸̷̢ą̵͞͝l͏͠l̷̀͢i̶̧̨̢͜ş̨͟o̶̕͠͡͡n̴̷͏̸̀ ̨̨͘͜a̢̕͟l̵̡̢͘͜l̀́́͟i͢s҉̵o̡͜n̨̛͝҉ ̴̨̨̢͡a̶l̴̶͟l̸͟͢͡͠i͞s̸͏ớ̢͢͞ń̛͜͠ ͞͠à̡̛ĺ͢l̵̢͜i̧͘͞͝s҉̶̨͞o̸͘͝͠n̸̨͜͜ ̴͏͢a̸ļ̸̶̷̛l͞i̧̡̛͏s̡̛̀ǫ̵̸̸n̛͏̢̀͠ ̵̨̕͝a̛͞l̷̢̛ļ͡i̛̕s̨̛͟͜ó͟n̶͘͡ ́́́͘a̵͝l̴̸̡̛̀l̷̵̷̢͢i̸̧̛s̵̀͟ò̵͟͢ǹ͠҉̀ ̴̡̨͝a̴̛l͝ļ̴͞͝į͢ş̶̛̕͘ó҉̢͠͠n͘͢ ̛́a̴̢̡̧͝l̴̵̡̕͟ļ̴̕͜͞i͏s͢͜ớ͘͢͝n̡̛̕ ̴̴̶̡͘a̷͟҉̧l̶̷̢҉l̴̀i̴͟͝͏͡s҉̶o̸̴͡͞n͏̢́͜ ͏͜ą͘͜l̴̢̨̕͘l̀͏i̶͘͡s͘̕͡o̧̢͠n̨̢͢҉ ̷͡a̸̡̕l̡͘͘͟l̵̶̨̀͠i̕̕s̨͜͠o̵̶̷̢̕n̶҉̨ ̡̕͜͠a҉̢͟͝l̸̴̨̢l̡҉i̶s̢̢̢o̡͡ń̀ ̕͢͠͏͢a̧͘͡l̸͠ļ͠í̛ś̨ó͢ń̢͞ ̸̀͢҉͝a̵͢l̸҉҉l͠҉̀͢͡i͟҉͜͝s̴̛͘͢o̵̢͢͠n͝͞ ̷͝͡a̶̡l͟͏̵͢͝l̷͢҉i̢̨͡҉s̸̨̕̕ó͠n̶̡͞ ̵̡̛͝à͜͡l̡̛͜l̡̛̕͘͢i͟͝s̵̷̛̕͘o͢͡n͡҉ ̢͟͠͏̢ą̀͘͢l̨l̷̨͟͜͢i̷͟͞͠҉s̶̢o̸̴͜͝n͏̡͝͡ ̕͟à̴̡͡ļ̶̕҉҉l̕̕͟͝͠i̧s͏͢͞҉̀o͠҉̸ń̢ ̷͝͞a̷̷̧͡l̴̴ļ̢̛͠i̢̨͡s̕͡o̴̧n͏̨̧̛ ̸̨̕͡͡a̢͡l͏̵̨͝ļ̷͘͢i̛͞s̢҉̡̕o̵̶̧̨͡n̶̢͢͏̸ ̡́a͞l̀͢l̢͢͜҉i̵̵̕͜͜s̀͡҉ơ̴̧̛n̴҉̴͜ ̀͢ą̵̀̀͘l̨͢l̨̡̢͞i̶͟҉̶s̷̷̕͜o͟҉̀͘ǹ̵ ̶̛̕͝a͠͠ĺ͘͢l̨͠ì̶̛͠͝s҉͡҉͏ớ͟n̢ ҉̢a͘͏͟͜l̛͠͏͏ĺ̡̢i̕s̨͟͞o̷̧͞͠n̴̨͏ ̴̸́͘͢a̷̢l̢͢͝l͠i̷̡s̴̨͜͠ơ͜n̴̡̢̕҉ ̶̨́͡͡ą̵͡ļ̷͝҉̸l̸̷̡̢͡i͟͠͝ś͢͟o̴̢͡͏̀n̡͞͝ ̧͘a̴͜l̶l̕͝i҉̡s̕͢͡ǫ҉̴̨͟ņ̨͘͜ ̴̸̷̕a̴̵̧̛l̶̕҉̶̶ĺ̶̢͟͞į̨̛͟͠s̢̀҉̛o̕͏̸͏ǹ͝ ̶͠͏ą̸̛҉ļ̀͝҉ĺ͞i̡̛͞s҉̶o̡͏͟͜͠n̶̕ ̴̕͠a͘l҉̴̸̕ĺ̕͝i̸͘͟͞҉ś̡͜ò̴̵̷̡ǹ͠ ͏̸̡a̴̛͝l̶͢ĺ̢́i̵͜͜ş̴͘͜͞o̸̵̷͠ń͜͏ ҉̢͞͝ą̧͘͟͝l̵̵̨͞l̴̶̨̛i͘̕͞͞s̀͝͝o̷̢̨͘n̵̴͝ ̛̛̕͟a̶҉̧͡l̶̸͢҉ļ̸͢į̶̨͜͡s͡͡o̸̸̶̡n̨͡ ̷͏͏̸a̸̕͟l͝҉l̀͢i͜͢͡ś̢̨͞͠o̷̢͝n̢҉̸͠ ҉̛̕͠a̛͜͟ĺ̨l̷̛͝i̴͟͜͢s̷̡̛ò̷n̵̡ ̨̛a͟͠l͏̢̧̕͢l̡͡҉̕í̢̧s̷͢͜o̴͜͞҉n̛̛ ̸̵̧͘͡a͏̀ļ̕͏̨̕l͜͢͞í͏̸̛ś͝o͏n̛͟͢ ̨̛á̵̀͞l͘͏҉̴̨l҉̵̛͜͝i͏̸͘͠s̶̡͟o̷̧̨͡n̸̨͢ ̴͜͠a҉̛͠͠l̷̛l̕͟i̧͝ş̴̢͠o̡̨̕n̡̡ ̴̢͝͞à̵̷͜l̵͢͞͠ļ̕í̸̛̛s̡̢o̢̧͞͝n̶̢͘͝ ̴̢̧̀a͏̕͜͢͠l̸ļ̛́͜͝į̷͏͢͜s̡̡̕͘o̴n҉҉ ̶̴̧͏a̴l̵͢l̀͘͘͜͞ì̛͏̡ś͡҉o̡͢n͜͞ ͘͟͞a͝l̸̶̛͝l͠͞͠ì̵̕͢s̶̸͜͜͝ó̢̕͟n̴͠ ҉̴̨̨a̶̡͢͡ļ͞l̀̕͢͝͞į̸͝͏͞s͏͝o̵҉͟ń ̷̧͘a҉̶̷ļ͞҉͝ĺ̸ì̶͢͝s̴͢͜͞o̶͟͠n҉̷͏ ͏̢͟͡á̵̕͏̧l͘͠͝ļ̛́̀͠i̴̛̕͜s̶̡͝͞ó̶̢͝ń̸̢͡͝ ҉̧͠a҉̵l̶̢l̷̷͟i̶͜҉s̷̕o͞҉̴n̴͟͢ ̵̵̧͠a̛͡l̢͝l̡̀҉͟í͘͟͠s̵̀͜͡o̶͡͞n̵̡̢̕ ̶͝҉͟á̶̧l͏̕͡l̵҉͢í͘͝s̕͠o̸̢͠͞ņ̨͡ ҉̸̸̢͘a̸̡͟͞l̛͠l̴̨̨̡͝i҉̶̴̶͝s̢̨̡̀͟ơ̵͟͞n̴͘͡ ̨͘͟͠͡á̶̵͟l̷l҉͘i̧͟͠͠s̸̴̀͢ò̸͞n̢͞ ͘͢͡a̡͟͝l̷͘͢͟ĺì҉̢͠͝s̨͞o͏̷́͟͝n̢͜͞ ͏a̸̢͟҉͢l̶̵̢̨͜l̵̴̨͘͝i͜͞͡͞s̀͢͜͜͞ơ̕͜͡n̴͢͡ ̛̀á̷̴̀͞l͠l̴̀͟͞i̵̢̡̛͜ş̀͡o̡͘̕n̸̵͡ ͟a̶͜͏̷͡l͢͢҉̶̕l̸̀̕͜͡į͟͞s̵̸̕͢͝ò̶n̴̶͡҉ ̵͢͝͡a̛͢͜l͟͏l͢҉į̵͏s̷̨͟͝͠ơ̧͘̕n̶͟͞͞ ̸̴̡̛̕á̵̢̡҉l͏͏͡ĺ͜͝í͢͠s̛͘͢͡o̢͜n̵̕ ̢̛a̷̛͟͞ĺ̛͜l̴̢̛̕í̶̢͠s̵̸o̷͢͠n̢̛͘͞͞ ̴̨͘͟͡a͜͜ĺ͢l̢i̴̧s̛҉̢͜͠o̡n̷̨͏͟ ̷́́͟a̸͘͞͞l͝͝l̛͘̕i̸͞s̢̧̡̛o̶͟͡n̢̕͡ ́͢͜a̷̴͝l̸̸̢̧͡l̵͟͝i͟͡s̴͡ơ͜͡҉̶ņ̷̕͞ ̛̀̀̕͝a̴͘l̡͜͢ļ̀͞͝i̸҉̷ś̸̴͜͡ớ̧n͏̢͘͏̡ ̷̨҉a̧͠l͟͠͡͞l͟͞i̷̷͢s̵̴͞o̵͘͢͠n̷̡ ̴́á̵͟l̢͢͜͡͝l͡i̢͢ş̶͘o̕҉̧ņ̨͟͡ ̶a̶̴͏͘l̀͞͞҉̸l͘i̧͏̵̛͝s̶̴͝͝͝ó̕͢ņ̶҉̕҉ ́͘͘͡͝a͏͢l̢̢̀͞͝l̴̨͝i̴̶͞s̡͠ơ̕n̡͝ ̸͘͠a̵ļ̴͠͝l̴̨̧͘i̸̕s̵̕ǫ̸̕ņ̧́̕ ͘͝á͡ĺ̢l̷̢͘͝ì͟s̛̕o̷͝ń͘͝ ̵̸̸̧͟a̶͜ļ̛́l͘͡҉̶i̷̶̧̨͡s̸̶̨ǫ̵͟ņ͏ ̨̀̕͟͏a̛͟͜l҉̵҉̡͞l̀͢ì͘҉̴s̕͘͞o̶͞҉ņ̴ ͝͏ą̧̀͘l̴̕͘l͢͏i҉́͜s̨̀̀o̷͘͡n̢͠͝ ̵̨͞͡͠a̶̶l̶͘l͞i̴̢͟͝s͘͜ơǹ͝҉͜ ̴҉͝a҉͘͡l̀l̸̡̢͜í͜͠s̸͟͞͡͡ǫ͟n͟͡ ̵̷̡͝a̷̧͜͡ļ̶̷l̵̢͟͠͠i̴͘͠͏s̢͞͡͡͏o̸̸̶͡͞ǹ̢͘͞ ̴́͘͡á̸l҉̸ļ̶̴̀̕i̴̵s͏̛ò̴n̵̶͜͢͡ ̨̡́ą̢l̶̛ļì͡s̵͘͟͝ơ̢ņ̶̛̕͞ ̢̛͟a̶̸͟͜l̸̶͢͠͝l̷̷̷͟i̵̢͢͟͏s̶̨̛͞o̷͟͜͠ņ̀͘͏͘ ͏̡̧́͏a̴͝͞͠͡l̸͢͢l҉̸̨̡́i҉̶̵s͜҉o̴̷̵n̨͘͜ ̶̶͘͞a̧͞l̷̷̴͠l̶̢̀͝i͞͏̵̢̡s̸̀ó̷ǹ̢̨͝͡ ̸́̀͘͡a̷͞͞l̀͜͜͏ĺ̨̛͘͠i̡̧ś̴̢̡o̧͢n̴̸ ̸̢҉a̶̶̧͜͟l̵̛ĺ̸̢̀͏į͢͠s͏̶͢҉o̴̶̡͟҉n̛̕͜͡͝ ̵̢̀͜͠a҉҉ĺ̸͢͠l͜͡͞͏ì̵̡ś̵̴̨o̸̵̢n̷͟͠ ̶̧a͏̨̛͘l̴̢̀l̴̨͢͝i̸̧҉͞s̸̡͡͏o̷̧͝ņ̸̨͟͠ ̸̢a̧҉̢͝ļļ̸͜͜͝i̴͟͜͡͠s̸̴҉o͏̢̢͏n̵͟ ̸̶̴́à͢͟͝͡l̴҉̴l̵̛͘͢͡i̴̧͘͞s̷̨͜ờ̴͡ǹ҉̛́͘ ̴̸̶̛a͘͝l̴̢̀́l̢̧i̢͝ş͜͡ó̷̡͜ń̕ ̡́͢͠à͟l̢͠͠҉҉l̶͜i̢̛͘͠s̷҉̢͠ơ̵̧ņ̷̧͘ ̸̕a̴̶l͟͞͞ĺ̸͞҉i̵̶s̸̀ǫ̸̸͘n̴̷͞ ̧̧̛́a͏̡͢͠l̶̡͞͏̧l҉̷̡͡͝ì̡͡s̶̢̕͡ǫ͠ņ͝͝ ̧̕͝à͏͡l҉̷͘͘l͏̨҉i̴̡͘͝͝s̸҉͜͏ǫ̕͡͝n̨͘͡ ͟҉̶̀͡á̧͘͡ĺ̵l̛͜͟͝í̷̡͝s̢̨͘҉ò̴̡n̡͏͡͏҉ ̵̨̛̀͟a͏̕͝͝l̸̷͢͜l̶̷͘͢i̸̶̧͠s͘͏̴̡͟o̷͏̢͞͞n͡ ̡̕͠͠͞a̵̧͘l̸̢͝l͜i̵͏̴̨͠s̛͘͡o̶̵̧n̷̵̶̛͜ ̸͠a̵̷̢͞l̨l̨̡í̶͟͞͠s̨̧̨̀ǫ̶͠n̸̢͘ ̀͜͜a҉̧̛͡l̸͞l̷̢̀͠͠į͘͟ş͘͢ó̸̧͘͢ǹ̸ ̛͢͟͠à̢͜͡ĺ̵̶́̀l̨̛i̢͟͝s̴̸ò̷̡͟͞n̶ ̨͟a̶͘͜͞l̸̛l̸̢̡͘ì̢͟͠͠ś̶̢͡ǫ́ń̴̶ ̨͡҉̸͠a̸͞l̶͟҉̢̡l̛̀͡͝i̶͜͢͠şo̶̧̡͟n̸̨̢̛҉ ̢̕̕a̴̸l̢͟l͞͞͡͝͝i̴̕s̷̛ơ̶̕n̶͘͟͡͝ ̀͠͠a̷̶͘͢l̡͜҉l̸͟͢͠͡i̛̛͘͞s̸͟͜͞͝ó̡͢͝n̷҉ ̧͏͠a̴͝ĺ̕l̶̶͏i̴͡ş̀ó̸̸̧n̶͜͢͞ ̴̷̶̢͠a̵̧̛l̨͢͝l̵ì̢̀͘͝s̵̷͟͞o͜҉n̢͘҉̛͝ ̡͘̕͠͞à̷̡͠l̵͡l͢͏i̶͜s̵o̶͞҉͝ǹ͟ ̨͝ą̸̵̷̛l̷̕͡l̴̕͘̕i̵̧s̨̧͘͢͞ǫ͏n̢̕͝ ͏͏̡a̡̕͠l͏̨͟͞l̨̡̛͟i̶̴̴̡s̶͜ò͘͜͏̶n̕̕͡ ̴̴͜͞a̷̢̧̧͡l̷̷̀͟l̢̨͟͟ì̧͘s̢̀o̷̢͢͟͡n̵̵̶͢͢ ́͞a̢̡̕l̀͟l̵̢̀i̢͘͡s̡͠͝ǫ̨̕͢͝ǹ̴ ̸͜͞͠͏a̧҉l̡̨̨̀͢l̨i̷̶̕͜s̨͘o͏̴̡͡ǹ̸ ̶҉̴̢̕a̸͘l̷͟͠͞͏l҉̧̡̧i̶̕s̀͟ǫ̕͜͞ņ̵͞ ̵̧͠á̶̢̕͜l̵͏́͢͢ļ̶̧̨i̴̧̧s̷̸̶̡͠o̡͞n̷͠͡͞ ̡͏̶̸̧á̴̴̵̕ļ̕ĺ̴͡i̷̷̡͡͝ş̛͝o̶̕͜͟n̷̵̡̧ ̨̡̛a͢͏̧̛͝ļ͘͏l҉̨҉̛i͏̶̡s̶͏̵̸o҉n͢͟҉̸ ̡̧͢͢͟ą̴́͜ĺ͝l̨̨̕͟͝ì̕͜s̷̢̨̛̀o̕͠͝͞n̸҉̷ ̴̢̨͜ą̵́͜l̸͟l̵̢͡į̷͠s̷̵̛ó͟n̶̡͟͡ ́̀͞͡͏a͜҉̕l̡̛͢͡l͟҉̶̢̀i҉̷҉s̢̀͜͡ǫ̡̛ǹ̀͢ ̧̧͝͡a͘̕l̨̡l̡̀͝i̴͞͝s̵̨̕o̷͘͞ń̶̶̷͠ ̸̧͏͏a̵͘͟͡ĺ̢̛́l̵̷̀̕͞į̵̛̕ş̷́͠o̵̵n̵̛̛͠ ̵̛͞a̢͝l̷͘͜͞l̀͠i҉̡s̶͏̀҉͝ó̷̕͟n͏̛͏͡͡ ́a̴̛l̴̀ļ̶̷̡͜i̡̕͠s̛͟͡o̢҉͞҉̶n̴̶ ̶͏a̷͝͏͞l̀͢͡l̵̢͢͠į̸̸̨s̀͠͠o̷͢n̵͞͏ ̴̡á̛l̨̨̛͘l̶̕͜͏̀i̸̶̛s̸o̸̢͘͝n̢̡͜ ̧̡͜͡a̵̕l̸̀͡l̶̷̨í̴̡̛ś͡o̸̴̷͟͠ņ͘ ͞͞a͡l̵͠l҉̛̀́́i̷̴̸̛͢s̴̢͟o̶̸̡n͏̀́͟͟ ̢̛҉a̡l̶̶̡̀͘ĺ̷̵̀i̢͘͢҉̢s̵̕͢͞o̸̶n͘ ̨͞á̢͏̢ĺ̴l̢͟͢͠͏į̀͘͟͜s̸͏҉̢ǫ̛͘͢n̴͜͢͠ ͜͞ą҉̛͢l̸̀͠͝l͟͞i͟҉̶̢s̡̛o̴͜͞n̸̢̨͟ ̸̷̧͞͝a҉̨͘͢ĺ̸̶͢͏l҉̵̨̡͞i̴͠śó̕n̢͏͞ ̷̛a͘͠͠͞l̷̀̕͝l̢͝i͠s̸̷̸͟o̴̵҉͘͜n̕҉̸͢ ̛̀͡a͠͠͠l̨͝ļi̧̕͟͞s̶̕ǫ̕͞͝ń̡̕ ̸̢̕͟͝a̧l̶͘͢l̵̢̕į̡͜ş̴͝͏o͘͜͢͡n͘͟ ̸͜a͘l̴̨̧͢l̷̶̸̨̕i̧͘͜s̢͢͠o̷̕͜ǹ͟͡ ̶̸͞a̷̧͟͞҉ļ̶̵͏l͘҉i҉͘ş̴̨́o̴̢ǹ͘͜ ̷͡a҉́l̡͢͞l͘͟͠͞i̡̛͢s҉͠ǫ̢̢͞͏ņ̛͟ ̷̷̨a͡l̢͏̴l̷̡̡͞i̧͞ś̶̀͠o͘҉n̡͜ ̷̡͘͝a͏̸̴̨l̶̛̀ļ̢͡ìs̢͡o̸̶n̶̕͜ ̶̧̢à͠͞ļ͘͘l̵͜͞i̴̧s̴̢̛ò̡̕n͏͏ ̨͞a̛͢l҉̛l҉͘͜҉͟į̢̢͟͞s͏̧o̕͡n̸̶̡͘ ̧̕a̵̵̢̢͝l̷̴̨l̸i҉̕s͢ơ͟͟͏n̷̵͞ ̷͏̷̨a̷̡̡l̴̢͢͡͝l̢̧̧̛͡í̕҉s̸̴̸͠ó̢͘͝͞n̨ ͞͞a̵̢l̵͟l̸͘̕͟i̸̸̡̕͡s͢͜͠҉o̷͘̕ǹ̕ ͡á̸̧̀l̵̡l̴̨͘͟i̡̨͠s҉̧o̵̧͢ǹ̵ ̢͜á͠͏l҉ĺ̡͜͠į̧̀͠s̴̶͢͟͞o̢̨͠ǹ̛͢͞͠ ͞͡҉̶a̶l̸̸͜͝͝l͏̷̵̡͟i̶̶̢s̶̴̀͟o̧͜͢͝n̷͝ ̵̨à͢͠͏l̵̡͠l̸͠í̸̷͠s̵͡o̸n̸̴̢̢͞ ̶̶͘͠a͠l҉͘҉l͟͢i̧̧͝s̴̡͜o͜͞͝n̸̷̢͜ ̷̡̨́͡á̶̷͟l̸̀l̀͡͡i̸͜͟͝s̴̛͘͏o̧̕͢҉̛n͠ ̸͟a̷̧͟͠l̴̴̕͘͢l̡͡͡͡͞í̴̢s̢͜ơ̕͟n̛͘ ̨a̛҉̵͠l͘͘͟͝͡l̵̛͠į͟͡s͏͟͏ơ̷̡̕͞n̡ ͏̢a҉̨҉l̶̶͜҉̸l̷̨i̵͏s͏̷̛͢ó͏n͏̨͘͝ ̧̢͜á̴̶͘l̢͠l̨̛ì̶̴͢͠s̢͢͝o͏̵̨̛͞ņ̷͢ ̸͞a͘l̷̢̕͟l̀́͘͏i̶̛̕҉҉s̷̷̡̀͜o҉͡͞n̵̛̕͟͏ ̴͞a̸̧̛͘ĺ̸̨̨l̶͢͠i͜s̷̵̨͜͠ǫ̢ǹ̴̵͘ ̨̨̛̛͝a̶̢͘̕l̕͠͠ļ̀̕͢͠i̸͏͏s̸̨͟͞͡ó͡͞n̢̛͜͠ ̸̛͏͞҉a̡҉̧͡l̸͜͞ļ̷̷́̕į̀͏͘s̨̀o̢͡ņ͟ ͏͏à͘͠l̶̸̷ļ͘í̸̡̧́s̷͡o͟͡ņ̷̵ ́͝ą̨̕͜͜l͜͠҉̢l͏̛i̷̷̵̧s͢͠ǫ̛́͟n̶̷ ͢a̧͟͝l̀l̸͜i҉̧̧s̸̢̕͝o̶͟͝n͏̷̨̕͏ ̛̛̛̀͠a̴̴͞l̶ĺ̵͠i̷̡ś̷̵́͠o̵̡͡n̴̸̵͟ ̛̕a͢͡͏l̨̨͜͡l͢͜͠i̛͜͢͠s̴̢͠͠ó̶҉̷́n̴͢͞͝͏ ̕͝a̶̡̢͡ļ͞ĺ͏͘̕i̶̶ś̴҉͜ó̢n͢͝͏̷̡ ̵̡͟͡a̢͟͟͠͏ĺ̵͡l̵͟i̡͢s̛̀͡ơ̷͢͝͡n͟͝ ̶̨́͡a̡l̢͟l̨͝i̴̕͝͝s̕͜͠͡o̴̶n͞ ̛͟͞͝á͞l̢̕ĺ̶̷̸̀i̷͢͞s̛͘ǫ͘n͏ ̷̵́͢a̛͝l͏̛̛l̵͠i̵͡s͟͢͝͏o̷̡͡҉̨n̡ ̢̢̛á̷͏̧l̷͠͝͏l̀͢i̴̷̢͟s̵̵͠o̶̧̢ń̢ ̸͘͟a҉̸͏l̶͜͟͠͝l̢̀i̷̧͡s̨̛͜ò̸̕n̶̡̡͘̕ ̨̡̛͜a̴l͏̶̶̨̕l҉̕͘͞i̷̡͟s̶̡͞o͏̵̛n̷̛͘͡͝ ̸͞͝a͝͏̀l̀҉͡l̸̸̷̢̕i̛͡s̸͝o̡̧͟n͟͝ ́͟a̷̶l͜͠͠l̢̢͘ì̀s̶҉͢͡o̴̧n̨͜͟ ̨͠a͏̕l̀̀ĺ͘͠͡ì͝s̷̶̀͡͞o҉͘n͏́̕͞ ̨͜͠a̷̴ļ̵̧̡̕l̵̨̀̕͢i̴͢ś͢͜ǫ̸̴ǹ̛̕͡͞ ̶̵̧̛͘a͞͝҉̕l̛̀l̀͏̕͜i̷̧̢̕s̶̛o̡͏̕͡ǹ̛҉ ̶̷̨̧̕a̕͏̶̨l̶̢̛l̢͘͠i̴͏̸̨͏s̡̀́͠ò̶͘͜͟n̶̵ ̵̵̢a͜l̀̀l̡͢i͢҉̨́̀s̵͞o̵̡̕͢n̡͜͞͡͡ ̶̢̨̕ą̸̸͡l̵̕l̶̷i̕͢͜͝s̡̧̢͢o̡͘n͘͟ ́͟a̶̡̛͘l̵̡̢͟l͜͟͜͞i̕҉̨̡͠s̢͝ò̵̀̕n҉̸ ͘͟a͟͜ļ̶̴l̵̕̕͏i̴̛͝s̵o̢̧̨̨͡n̶̶ ̀͏̵͘ą͟͡͞͝ļ̴̴̴͞l̡҉í̸s̵͟o̕͠҉̢͟ǹ̴̡̡͘ ̵̧͘͘a͡҉̸͝l̡̀͝l̨ì̵̢̢҉s҉ó̵̶̡̕n̷ ̧͟͞á͟l̨͝͞ļ̧̧͞͝i̷̛s̡̀̀͠͝ǫ̵͘͜n̵̛͜͢ ̸͝͠ą̀́͟͞l͏̧l̨̕͏҉i̸̧̕͜s͘̕ơ̧͢ń͘͡͝ ̶̸̷̵͟a̸͝͞l̵̡l̛͞ì̸͡҉s҉͢o̴n̷̴̢̧ ̧͠a͏̷͜͞ĺ̨͜l̵̀͢͡i̧͜͡ś́͜o̵̡̧̕͞n͡҉̷̨ ̡́̀͘͠a̕̕l҉͝͡l͢͠͠ì͞s̵̕͏͟͏ơ̧͘͢n̛͘ ̸̵͏̡͠á̶̀l̴̸̵l̶̵͡͠í̴s̴̕͠ò͡n̡̨͝͏͟ ̷̛͘a̷̸̧ļ͏̵͠ĺ͞͏̧i̸̵̢͘s̷͏̵̸ó̧̡n̷̡̧ ̧̛̛͏a͠͏̢͟͝l̶̛̀҉l̷̴͘͢ì̸ş̸͠òn̨͠ ̷̨̢̨̧a̴͜l̷͘͏l͡͡҉̸͞i̴̡̢̧s̴̛̕͟͞ǫ̷͡͡n̵̛͘͠ ̧͟a̕҉͜l҉͘͢l̢̧͘í͞s̛̕͜͜o̶̡̕̕ǹ̴̡͜͞ ͟͝a̸̸l͜҉҉͠l̕i̷̧̕͠ş̕͠͏o̶̡͞n̨͠ ̷̴̡͝͡a̸̧͏̨l̨̛͜͠l͢͠i̵͟͠s̡̛͘͡o̕͡͡n҉̴̶͜ ̷̛͏̧à̀͡ļ̴̴͘l̵͡͞i҉s̨͞ơ̸̡̨͢n̵̨̢̕ ̀͢͜͠a̵͏̸̛l̷͢͠ļ̸͟i҉̧͘͡s͢͡o̴̧̨̢͢ń̶̨̨ ̸̕͡a̷l̡̛l͠i̡̛͝s̸͜͢͞o̴҉́͢n͏́͞ ̶͟͟͞a͘͝ĺ͞l̨͠í̧͡s̵͟͜͡o҉̨̛́͡n҉́̕ ̸̛à҉l̶̀l̀͝͡i̡҉̶͝ş̷̶o͢͡͏ņ̷̧͢ ̷̀͏á̷̶͜l͏̶̷͢l̵͠҉̕͡į́̕s̡̢̛͡o̴̢͜n̛͞͡ ҉̷͘͟a҉̷̨͘l͢͝͞͠l͞҉͘͟i͘s̷̕o̷̵n͘͡ ̀͠͠a̡͠͞͝l̀̕l̴͝ì̶̡̨͡s̴̨̨͜ó҉ǹ̶̸̨̕ ̨̢á̸̷̀l̴̡̨̨͘l̵͘͢i̶҉s̡̨͞ó͢n̕̕ ̸̸̵̶̡a̡̢̕l̴̀͡͡l̵͠͏̕͢į͠s̀͘o̢̕̕͟n̨̨̧ ̵̀a͘ĺ͡͞͠ļ̵̀̕į̨̀s̵̀͡o̷̧͜͝ņ̷҉ ̧a̷̡̢̡͜l̸̢͘͜͡ĺ̴̀͢͟i̧̛s͏̸̨̕͞o̴҉̸̕n̸͞͠҉̕ ̴͠a̷̡͜͡͠ĺ̴́͠l͟͟ì̷̧̛͟s҉҉͟o͢n͟͏ ̛̕͢͜͞a̧͟͟͠l̢̀͟l̕͞͡i̸s͞͡͡͠ò̵̷͢͡n͢͝͏̷͝ ͜͡a̷͞͞l̡͜͞l͏́͠҉̧ì̷́͟s̡͘͘͞o͢͞͠n͡ ̸̛͜͜҉a̶̢͘͢l̢̕̕͜l͘͘i̷̶̛s҉͢҉̕o̷̢̕͜͠n̡ ̡̨̕a̢̧͢l̴͏l̵̨͢͟i͟͠͏s̀o̵̷͞͝n̸̨ ̵͜͝à̸́̕͟ļ̶̛ĺ̕͢͝i̶͡͡ś͠͏̡͜o͡͠n͡͝ ͘͟͞à̸̴́l̵̡͘͢ļ̷̷̢̢í̧̢̧̧s͏̷͘͠ó̷̢̀n̨͜͟҉ ̧͢a̶̴̛͢l̨̨͜l̨̢͢͝i̕͏s͞͞o̵̧̨n̶̨̡͟ ͟a̵̴̢͢͢l̵̀͘ļ̵̡͜͟i̸͝s̢͘͠o̕͏̵ņ҉̧͢͡ ̶̴̀͞a̴̷ĺ͡͡l̶ì̡̡͟s̕͡͝o͞n҉́̕ ̶̢̧́a̵̵̡͡͡l͜҉҉͡l̸͘͢͏i̴ş͠ơ̴n̴̴̨̕͡ ̵̸҉̢͝a̵̢͡l̢̕ļ͜į͘͝͠͞ş̷ơ̸n̸͟ ̨͢͞͝a̷̸l̶̷̢l̸͜͠͠i͡͞s̴̨͡͞o҉n͏̸͜ ̴̀҉á̷̡͡l̸͢͡l̴̵͝i͏́̀͜s̵̨o̷̷̡ņ̢͝͝͝ ̡͘a̧͟͟͡͡l̸̶͟͠l̶̡̢̀͞i̶͜͟͝s̸̸̕ó͜͝͞ǹ̵̶̢̨ ̧͜͠a̷͢l҉̨̀͜l̵̨̡̢i҉s̀̀ó̡͜n̡͜͏ ̷̀̕a̢l͏̢́l̴̴̕i̧̧͘͜s̸̨͠o͝͞n̵̵ ̸͞a̸̢̧l̡l̷͢i̸̧s̨͝ǫ́҉҉̢n̴͡ ̷̨à̶͟͠l̴̀l̶̛҉í҉͝s̵̵̕͢͞o͝҉̀n̡̛͘ ̷̷͢͞a̸̸̵͝l̕͏͏l̡͘̕͡͝í̴͟s͞͝o̸̷͢ń̸̨̢͞ ͢͡a͟҉l͘͡l͜͠͠i̸͏̧̨͡s͘҉͢͡o̷̷҉̡́n̸͜ ̴̛a̴l̷͜͞͠ļ͘͝į̷̡̛s̡̀͘͟ǫ̷̢̡n̶̵͟ ̢̀͝͠a̵̕͏͜l̸̀͜͡l͜͞͏i̷̵s̡͝o͘n̸͢ ̡̕͡a͢͡l̶̷̡͟͝l̴̢ì̷͞s̨̨͜͏̵ơ̵ǹ̵̡̛͘ ̷̡̛͝à̷͜l̴̴ļ͘͢i͏̶ş̨͠ớ̵n̴̸͠҉͟ ͠͠a͢͡l̢̛͢͝͝l̷̨͢͡i̷̧̡̧s҉ǫ̧͜͞n͠͏͘ ̶̡̛́a͏̷͘͠l̶̀͝͠l̷̷̨͡į͜s̛ǫ̴͠n̡͜͞͠ ̡҉a͞ĺ̶͘͝l̢̧̕͡͠i̷͘s҉o̸̸n̸͝͏͘ ̡͝a̸̕͏̢l͢͠l̷̢̀͝i̡̢͡͝s̢҉̀o͏͢ņ̴̨̕͡ ̴ą̴l̸̀͞͏͘l͏҉͘i̕̕ś̢͠͝ơ̸̸͝n̕̕͞ ̶̵̸́͜ą̴̡͟͠ĺ̶l̶̸̨͞i͘͘s҉̷̨͟o̴͟͡ń̴̸̢͢ ̸̷̀́a̵̶̧͏͡l̶̷͝͠l̶͘i̷͜ś̸̀͡ò͜ǹ͠҉̢͠ ̢̛̀͠a̛͏̢̢͢l͏l͜҉i̴̴͜s̢̧̀o̸̵ņ̕҉̷̕ ̶́͘͟͟a̵͞l̴̵͡l̵̴͢͢i̵̢̕s̵̶̨ò͏n̶͢͢͠ ̀͜͠a̶҉l̸͘l̢͢i̶̛s̵͝ó̧̀n̷̡̛͡͠ ͜͞ą̕͡l҉̡͝l͘͘͘͟i̡̕͢s͏͘͘͢ò͘҉͡ń͡͞͠ ͝ą͘͟l̵̨̢̕l̷̡į̢̛͜ś̵̸o̷̸̸̧͟n͘͜͞҉ ̀͘͢͡҉a͏̀͟l͏l̡͢ì̷̕͜s̵̢̛͢o̡͠n̡͘͢͜ ̶̛͏a̴̴l҉̢҉͞҉ĺ͟͞i҉̷́͟s̴͢ơ̶n̶̨͞ ̡  
̶͟a̵̡҉l҉̛l̨̀i̧̕͢s̢͟͠o̕͡ń̷͘͡ ҉̨͟͝a̢͘l͏l̵̨̕i̕͜s̴͠͡͏ǫ̴̨̛͡n̸̨͞͝ ̶̢̕͡a̧͟l̸̡̛͝͡l͏̡͢i̷̵͘͘͝s̷̨͟͝o͠҉̴̨̡n̨͝͠ ̡͘͢͠͝a̴̡l̢͏͜l̷̢͢͝í̧̡̕͠s̵̶̡͢͠ơ̴͟n̸͝ ̛҉̶a̴̧͢l͘͟͝͠͝ĺ̡̀͜͡i̷͏s͏̵̶̷҉o̧̕͡͞n̕ ̴̷͡a͡͏̀l̛̛͝͡ĺ̨̕͜i̶͢ś̶̢͘o͝͞ń͠ ̛҉̵͢à͞҉̵̵l̷̸̶͝͝l͜͝i̡̧͜͞ś̕͞ó̵͘͢n̴͜͏̢ ̕͟͟a̡҉͠͠l̴͜l͟͢͢i̢҉̵͏s̡̢͟ớ͢ń̶̷̕ ͘͘͡a̧̢ļ̷̛̀͜l̸̡̕i͏͏҉͟ş͞͠͠o̷̕n̸̨͜ ͏́͢͢á̵͢ĺ͟͠͞ļ̵̛̀i̶̡̨s̵òń̵͢͝͏ ̢͟à͡l̢͢͏̀ĺ́ì̶̕͢s͏̛҉͟o̵̢̡͢͡n҉̴̡̛ ̷̛a̢͢͜͏̵l̸̀̀͢l̷͜i͘͏̵̵͜ś̵҉ơ̷̴̡̡ǹ̡̢̛ ̨͟á̸l͢͏̵l̢̢̨̕í̶̵͟͠ś̢̕͏o̸̡̕n̸̢͘ ̢̡̀͠a̷̴̷̡͡l̢̡l̵͟i̸̕͡s̢̨͢͞ó̶̷ń́͘͢͟ ́̕a̛͘l̢̨҉̴̵l̵̷í̡͜͡s͏͘͟ó͝n͢͜ ̀͝á̵̢͝ĺ̸l̷̶̸͡i̸̸҉҉̛s̶̶̵͝ơ̶̴҉n̴̡̢ ̶͞҉͡a̧͜͡͠ļ̢͘͢l̀̀̀҉̷i̸̧͢͞s͢͡͏o̶n͏͟ ̨̀͞a̧̡͘͜҉l̵̨̛̀l͜͞i̴͝s̢o͠n̨͜͡ ̕̕a̷̵͘͡l̛͢l҉̡̛͘͠í́s̷̵ó́̕͟͠n̸͞ ҉͘a̵̷͘l͟͞l̴͢͡͞i̷̡̕͢͜ş̵̀͞o̧͘̕ņ ̷҉a̶̛l̶̷̨͢͏l͘͝͝i̢͟͠s̕҉̕o̶͠ǹ̢͜ ͏à͠ĺ̛l̸̶̡̛͢i̷̶͢͟ś̨͏͡͝ơ̴͡n͏ ̴̸͟a̸̛͝l̀́̕҉̷ļ͜͏i̧͘҉͝s̶̢̛o̵͠͏̨n͟͞ ̸̵̧̧̕a͟͏̸l̶̷ĺ̷̸͜i̷̧̨͞͞s̷̕o̸͘n̕͟͠ ̡̛͟a͘͡l̢̡̨̕l҉̀͢i͏̶s̵҉̕o̵̶͠n̶̷͘ ͘͢͠ą̛̕̕͠l̵̶͡ĺ͝ì̴̵s̶̷͜͞o͞͡͏̀n͜͞ ̧͞͏a͘̕͢͜͝ĺ̛l͜͏̡͝͠i̶̕͢͠s͟͠o̵͏n̵̴ ̵͞͝á̛͟͟ļ̵̷͜͢ĺ̶̨i̢͡s͟͞ǫ͠ǹ̵̡͝ ҉̨a̧̧͞ļ̶͢͡ĺ̴́͝͏i̵̡͟҉s͘҉̛̕o͏̡̕͢n̴͏ ̢́͝á̸̸̧͡l̛͢͝l̴̨̡͢͠į̛͘͠ś̸̛̕͝o̷̢҉n͢͝ ̛҉̛͘͟a̴̡͘l̴̢͞l̴̶͘͜͠į̶͢ś̛̕̕ǫ͏̢̛n̕͘͜͢͢ ̸́à̛l̸̡͞͠l͝͡͡i̷̡̛śo̴̴̴͠n̵̴̕ ̢̧͏a̧̧͟͜l̵l͘͞í͟͠s̢͝ó͘͞҉̷ǹ̷̷̀͘ ̵̢͜a̧̕͟͏l҉͠l̢í̶s̛͜o̸̷ņ̢̕̕͝ ҉̴͜͜a̷͘͠l̵̡̛͟l̴̷͏i̡̢͜͞s̨̀͘҉͘o̧͠n̷̸ ͢͝ą̛l̡҉҉̴ĺ҉̴̢i̶͜͜s̷̶̨ó͏̀n̨͏ ̴̶̡̧̨a̧͏l̕͞ĺ̶̴͞͡ì͝s̢̨͞o͘͜͝͝͠n̕͟͟ ̶̡̀̕a̧̨̛͜͠l̛҉͏̴l̨̛i̢̛͞s̷̶̕̕͞o̶͏̷̶̛n͏̕͟͟ ̴̧́̀a͜͠ļ̸̸͠l҉҉̕͡í̷͡s͢͏҉o̶n̨҉ ̴̡҉̢͜a̢̕͟͏l̵̛̕l̕͢i̕͏̸̵̀s̡̕̕͝ơ̢͞n̡͘͞ ̡͏̵a̷̸̡͏́l͟͢l̷̷̛͡í́s̷͢͞o͠n̸̴͡ ̨̕͢͠͠ą́͏̵ļ̵́͘͞l̵̷̀i͝s̴̸̡͟o̡n҉̶̕ ̶́̕a̴̶͜͝ļ̵͞l̶̕͠i̶҉ś̕ờ̧ǹ̵ ̶̸a̸͠l̷̡͘͝͠ĺ̴̢̛͢í̛͜͝s̶͡ǫ͜n͞҉҉ ̷̶̧̕͡a̷͢͡͡ļ͜͟͢͡l͜͝͠ís̵̨͏ơ̴̧͢ń̨ ̷̨̛̀ą̷͡l̨͜͏̧l҉̨͘͡ì̶̡͏s̛͘͠o̷̴̴ņ͜͏̴̵ ҉́̀a̡̕͢͝l̢̡͜͜͠ļ̷͢į̴s̕҉͜ǫ̶́̕͝n̨͜ ̢̕͡͠à͟l̕͡l̷i̴ś̛o̸͠n̷̡̛͘͞ ̧a̷̢̛͜͏l͡l̨̨i̡͝҉͟͡s̢̀͡o̕҉̧̨́ņ͟͡͡ ̧́̀͢a̸͢͢͡l̡̕͜l͠͞i̷̢̛s̴̶̀͜͡ó̵̡͟ń̷ ̵̧҉á͜͞l̀l̡͞i̴̵̴͢͢ş̨͝o҉̡̧̢̛n̶͘͝͡ ̴̸͟͝a̷̴̕҉l̶͟͠ļ̵i̶̡̛s͡ò̶̀͟͏ń̴̡̕͠ ҉̴̧a̶̧͜͞͏l͜͠l̢̢͞i͟͏̷s̨͘͘o̴n̡͞͝ ̀à̴̡͝l͠ļ̵i̡s̷̷̀͢ó̵n̶̴̷̡͡ ҉̢̛͢a͏҉̷̡l͘͢͡ĺ̵̸̕͡i̢͏̛͜͡s̡͟o͞҉͝͏n̴͝͏̛ ͢à̶͝͡l͘͠͞͞l̛͘͜͟i̸̡̕͝s̡͟͡͠ó̸҉ǹ̴̵̡͢ ͢͢á̛̕͡l̡̀͘͜͠l̴̕i̴s̕͟͝͞o̡͢ń̢͞͠ ̴̵́̕͠à̵̢̕͠l̡͝͠l̶̢͟͞i̶͜s̶̢o̷̧͘n͝͏͟ ̴̛́̀͘à̸̢l͠l̢͘͡í͜͝҉̸ş̶͢͡ǫ̀n̴͟͠ ̷̧̨̕͠a̡̧͜l̛͝l̷͠i̛͝s͘͏͏ò̸̡͝n̷̴̢̛͟ ̵͘͟á̡̕l̵̀͘l̴͝҉̧i͟͟͢͞s͝͞ǫ̛͏̷̕n̢ ̢̢͢͞à̵̸̷l͢͡l̶͜͡҉į͞҉̀ś͞҉͏ó̵̴̵̧n̛͝ ̷͝͝à̛̀͝͠l҉ĺ̢͘͟i̵s͏̀͠҉̷o̴̴̢͞n̶̵͞͏͟ ̶̧a̷͘͡l̷̢͞͞͠l̡͠í̀͜ş̶̷͝ó̵͟͡͠ǹ̴̢̡̛ ̷̡a̷̷l͏̧͘l̨i͏̶ś̢͘͠o͝n̡̡͘ ̶͜͡͝a̸̧͞͠͞l̢͟l̴͘͢͜͡i̛͏̶̡s̡̨̨̕͡o͢n͏̷҉ ̵̡͏a̷̸͘͟l̷̡l͢i̢͢s̶̡̛͜͠ǫ̵̕͜͞n̨̧ ̸̸̀͘a̸҉̶̀l̀͟͠ļ̴̀i҉͘s҉̡͜o̧̢n̷̢̧̢͘ ́́͞҉à̧͜l͜ĺi̡s͜͏ò͘͞͏n͏̴҉ ́͡a͝l͏̢͜͝l̨̀i̷̡͡͏s̶̡̧͜͞ǫ̢n͟͞ ͏̕à̷̵̕͠l̷͡l̴̡͢͝ì͠s̵̨̢̡͝ò͠n҉̢ ̸̵̨̢á̡́͡l͡ļ͝i̵̢͘͢s̨͘͏òń̴̡͡ ̨͠a̡͠l̴͢͡͠l̛͏̢i̸̢s̵͟͏͘͞o҉̕n̶ ̸̡͜a͏̵̶l͠ĺ͜i͏̛́͠s҉̸̴̨̢o̴̶̢͘͜n͏̡̛҉͜ ͞a̶̸̧̢͞l̶̀͡҉l͘i̷̵͞͝҉ş̴o̕͏҉n̛ ̶̛͟a̢̕l͞͠l̸̨̕͜͝i̸͜͏s҉̀͟͠o͏n͟ ̴͘͘͞a̕͘͢l̡͠l̷̨̢͡ì̡͜ş͝o̶̵͢͢͞ǹ͘ ͟͏̷̢͟a̵̢̢͘͏ĺ̵̀͟͝l̨͡͝i̢̢͢s̸̢̕͡o̕͠͠n̸̡ ҉͜͜a̧͢͡l҉̷̧̛l̵̢͜i̴͘ś̢̕͠o͏̵̕ń̨͘͢ ̷̛a̢҉҉͘l̵̨̨̀͠l̀͏̸͘i̴̕͜ş҉̧̛o͜͏n̴̢͡ ̧͝a̸͜͢ĺ̴̢l̢͡į͟͏̴s̕͢͞o̷͞n͘͏̸҉͘ ͠͝a̷̡͡͝ĺ̸̕l҉̷́i̶̵̛s̀͏̴̧ǫ̸̧́͢n҉̀ ̷͏̛à̷̧͜l̸̴͢ĺ̸̢͟͞i͘s̕͟͞҉o͏̧́҉̸n̷̵ ̵̨͟͠à̛͡͝l̴̶̨l͘͜͢͏i҉҉́͢ś̷̷̢͘o̷̸̡͘͞n̵̨͠ ̵̸̛͢a͏͡l̵̢ļ̸͝͠͞i̷͜͏s͝͝ǫn̴͟͞ ̢̡̕͜a͏҉́͠l͏̢l̵̶í̵̧͟s̵҉́o̷̷̕͏̸n̵̢̢ ̸͞͞à̸̸͟͢ĺ̨͜l̴̛͘í̶̡s̢͢o̢̨̧͠͡n҉ ̨҉̷͡a̧̢͜l̸̀l̕҉̸̧í͡͡s͜͟͢҉o̢̧̕͟͟n̵̢̧͠͡ ̶̴͘͡a͘l̵͜͡l̛҉̶i̴̡͘͝͞s̢͟͠ơn͝ ͢͜à̵͟͠l̴̢̢̧̕l̢͡i̛͝s͘͏̵͝ǫ̛̕͜͡n̵͠͝ ͏̛̀҉͠a̢͞҉l̸̴̨̡͜ĺ͡͝í͟s͘ò̷n̶̷ ̕͠a̵̵̧ļ̶̶͟l̡̀͢i̶҉̀͘͞s̶̸̵͠o҉͜͞n͘ ҉̸a̸͢͠l̛҉͟l̷̷̕i̧͞s͟͡ǫ̵n͟͟҉͜ ̵̵̸̡̢a̵͟͢l҉́́l̴̛͟ì̸͘s̛̛͘͡͞ó̴́͡n͏̵̀͢͠ ̷͠a̷͢͡l͏͟͝l̸̡̀͡͠ì̷s̶͜҉̴͝o̴̵͝n͡ ̢̢à̴̧̨͠l̸̕͡ļ̸̵͘į́s̀͟͠o̴̡ǹ̕͜ ̛́͜͡a͏̢͜l̷̴̡͝͝l̨̡i̵҉́s̢͡ó̴̷̕n̛̕͘͟ ͢͏a͞҉͠͝l̕͠l̶̨̡̀͞ì̕s͟͡o̸̷̢̢͝n̛̛̛ ̴̛̕͡ą̶̛͟ĺ͟l̕̕͝į̶s̕͟o͟҉̶̛n̶̸҉̨̨ ͘ą̧͟͟ĺ̷̡l̛̛͜i̵̵̷͢ś̸͠o͜͡n̸͘͢ ̷a̡͞l̵̨̧͝l̶̡̧͝i̧̨ś̛͜͠o͝҉̸̧ņ̢ ̛a͏̵̕l̢̨͝l͞҉̨̨͏į͏s̨͜͝ò͡n̵͟͏͡ ̧̧̀͜a͏̶l҉̡͢͝l͡҉͘͞i̴͜͠s҉̛̕͞͝ǫ̸n̢̕ ̸̀̕a̛l͘͏ĺ̸í̷̢̨s̡͟ơ̷͡ǹ͡͞͞ ̴̛̀à͢l̸͢ļ̷̢͟͜í̶̀͡͡ş͝͝͝ơ̷͡n̶̴̨͝͠ ͢à̸҉l̢̛̀ĺ̵҉i̵̡͡s̷̨͘͜o͏̕ņ̛̕ ̡͘ą̵̶͜l̕͝͠ļ̶̨͡i̸̧͠s̸̕͡ơ̵̧͢n̴̸̷͟ ҉̧̕͘a̢͏̧l҉̶̶l̢͢͟͜ì̵́̀ş͡͡͠͠ó̷̧̧n̷̢̛ ̶͡a̴̵̶͏l̕͏͟͢͞l̶̴̶̕͘ì̛s̴̨̕͜ò̕͏n͘͜͝ ́̕͜à҉̷̧̀l̨͢ļ̴̵͘͢í̢̨̛͏s̕͟ò͠ń͢ ̶̡͘͞͏a̡̢l̕͡ļ̡͟͠i̵s̸̢͡ơ̢̢͏̡n̷̢ ͘͢͜͝a̛͏̴̀l̶҉͠l̷͜͞͝͠i͘͘s̛̀͢͡o͢͝n̵҉̡͘ ̸̨ą́l҉l̴̵̀͢i̶͠s͜͏̶o̕͜͜͞n̶ ̧̢͘͝a̸̧̕͞ĺ̸̴̀͡l̨̨ís̵̵͜͡ǫ͘͟͝n̷̡͏҉ ̶̨͡à̴͢ĺ̡l̷̡̢͟҉i̢s̵̴̷̀͠o҉̢ń̨́͢͠ ̛͘͟͝a̴̧͟l̷͘͢͠l̴͜͢҉į̴s̨̀͜͞ơn̸͘ ̵̢̧͘a̸͟l̷̶l̴̨i̕͘͢͜s̛͘͡ó̧̕͜n͏̴̷̛͞ ̧̨ą̨̕̕l̨̀l̸̵̴̴ì̵s҉̸͠ǫ̴́͜͟n̨̛͘͜͡ ̸̀͠a҉̵͟ļ͜l͜͝͏̛i̛s̵͞o͏̧͟n͟҉́̀ ̨̛̀͠a̧͜l̛͠l̕͏̨͠͠i̶̡͟͟͝ş̴͢ớ̧̢ń̢̡҉ ͢͜͝á̶͘͡ļ̴̸́l͏̶͝i̛҉̧ś̵̡́͘o̷̷̧̢n̷̴̢ ̸̶̡̢̛ą̸̀͢͡l̨͢͡͞͏ļ̶̛͞i̶̢͟͡s̴̡̧͡o̢̕ǹ̸̴͠ ͢҉҉҉a͏҉͘͏l͠͡͞l̢͝ì̵̧͢s̶̵o̵͘͠n̶̷ ̛͜á̢͡l̷͜͡l̷͘͞͠͠i̸͡͞s҉̶̕o̧͜͝n̶̸̢ ̷͜a̕̕ĺ͜͞͡l̕͢i̸͡ş̵͟͞͝ơ̕n̡ ̧͡a̴̧͢͡͠l̴l̸̡͏i̴̵̧͘͢s͏́͏ǫn̵͘͜͟ ̷͘͟͠a̛ĺ͜͏͢l̷̀͢͞͡i̷͠͠͞ś͝o̢͘n̴̷ ̴̸̸̡͝à́l̨̛҉̴̡ĺ̸̡į̵̷͟͠ş̵ơ҉n͏̸͜ ̡̡ą̡l͏̶̡͜l͜͏i҉̕͘ş̶́͜͜o̧̕ņ̵ ̛͏ą̸͢͡l̷͠l̷̸̛͝i̷͢s̴̀o̵ņ̴̷͡͠ ̵̕҉̢a͟l̶̡͝l̀i̕͟͏̧͡ş҉͢o̶n̴͝͡ ̵̀à͝͏l̀͜͟͠l̶̛i̸̡͢s͢҉̧͠o̵͏̸͡͠n̢͡ ͝͞͞a̶̢͞l̵̛͟ĺ̵ì̶̵͡s̶̢͜o̡̢͜͞͡n̵̢̢͜ ̶̧à̢͠l̷҉̶̀l̷̨i̢͜͢͏s̸̀͜͠ó̡͏n̕͟͏ ҉̴a̵͟͞͞͡ĺ̵͘͞͠l̶̢̧̀͜i̴͘s̡͠͡o͞҉̸́͝n͞͡ ̷̀͜á̷̡͞l͘͝͏̷ļ̶̛͘͢į̨͝ş͜o̶̧̢͢n͜͟͞ ̵̧̧a͘l҉̵͟l͠͏̛̀i̸̡s̶̸҉̀͘o̶̡͡n͢͞͞ ̨҉͏̡͘à̴̛͘l̢͢͞͡͝l̵̡͘͝i̕͟͞s̢҉̶͘͜o̴̸̶͢͜n̵͘ ̨̡͢a͜͞l͡͏̀͝͞l̷̴͜͝͠i̡͠ś̢́͝҉o҉̢́n̢̢҉ ̡̧͘a͏̧̛l͢͡͠l̴̷i͏s̴̡͞͏o̸͜͜n̡͞͡ ̶̵̛̛͜a̧̧̨͝͡ĺ̷̶̨͝l̷̷̢í̸̧s̡҉҉o̴̡̧͝ń̨͘͟ ̶̡͟͞à̷͝l͏͢͏l̸̡̛͢͢i̶̡̕ś̵̕͜ó͠n͘͝ ̵͢a̧̧͜l̴͘͢͟ĺ̢͘i̛̕҉̢́s͏̨͟͠o̶͢҉͏ń̨̢͢ ̧̀͢͞҉a̷̕͞͝l̨͜҉̢̢ļ͡í̡̧s͠҉̕͞ǫ̸̛͡͏n͏ ҉̶a̢̛l̷͟͝ļ̕i͞҉́s̨͜͠͝o̢̨͟͜ǹ̢҉ ̸̶̀a̛̛l̴̨͠ĺ͢͡͏i̸̵͜ş͜͟͠ó́͡ǹ͞҉͠ ̧͞a̵͠ĺ̨̧̛̕l̨҉͏̨i̵̧s̡̧͟͡͞ǫ̶͠͏n̕͢ ҉҉̛a͏̢͡l̀͞͡ļ̶į̧̢s̢̕͝o̡͡͏͠n̴̢ ̶́͘͜͜a̵҉̡̀̀l̢̧̧͡l̸̷̸͜͞í̡̨͢s̸͢o̡̕͘ņ͏̵̵͝ ̡̀͘a̵̷̛l̴̡l̷̢͢i̴͝s̡̡̛͟ó̢̀̀͟n̵̛͟ ̷́͘͢͢a̷ļ̴̶̛l̶̕͘ì̡͜s̴̕͟o̸̷͡n҉̴̀͜ ̧̧͢a̸̶̧l̕͝͠͏l̴͏̛̀i̸͟͏͞s̀͢҉̧o͘͠n͠͡͞ ̵̢͘a͏͞ļ̴͢l̀̕͏i͏ş̸͠͠o͝͏n̛ ҉͝a͘͠l̨̡̀͞͡l̡͜͠i̸͟ś̛̀͠ơ̵̴̸͢ņ̸́͘ ̨́͡a̵̸͢ĺ̶̨͢ĺ͘͟͜͠i̵̷̸̢͘s̢̛̕o͝͠͝n̷̢͟͢͡ ̢͞͠a̕҉͏l͏̵͘l̢͘͜͠i͜͏̸s͠͏̧o̕n̸̕͜ ̛͏̡a̵̸̡̕l̸͟l̕͠i̸͘͠͝s̴̸̶̛o҉̸̸͠n̷͡͏́ ̧͘à̸̵̢͘l̢̛͏͜l̸͏̵i̧̡͟͜͞s̶̸o̷̢̕͞͠n̢̛͜͢ ̴̸̴̷à̧͠l̷̢͏͠l̷̷i͘͜͡͡͡s̢͘͝ó͢͟͞ń̨҉͞ ̡̕͠à́͠҉l͟҉̀͘l̶͠ì̶̧̕͟s̢̧̀͞o͜͢͟n̸̴̵͠ ̸̶̴̀͝a̶̵̢̛͜l̨̀͝l͘͠͏i̡͟͟͞s̢͜͝o̵̕n̶̡̡͠ ̵̕͢ą̕͠҉l̵̢̨͘l̸͘͟͠i̵͘͡͝͞s̕͝o̶͜͡͝ņ̕ ̢̛͢͠ą̴͢ĺ̶̀͟͠l̵̀͡҉i̵̢͢s҉͜͡o͏̛ņ̨͘ ̀͞a͏̕ĺ̨̨͟ļ̷̵̶i̴̸̡ş̀͞͞ò̷͡n̡҉͢͢͡ ̸̴́͟͜a̵͟͞͡͠l̢͝ļ̵̴̶͜ì̸̸͘͏s̨̀͘ǫ̵̴̢́n͏͞ ̢͝a̧͢l̡҉̷̛̛l̵̢̧͞i̷̧͏̀ş̶̵̢̛ò̧̕͜͝n̴̕͠͝ ̷҉̕͟a̷̵̢̕͝l̡̀l̡̡͟͏i̸̴̕ş̛o͏n͠͡͝ ̶̛̕à̢̧̡l̡̡̀͟͡l̷̷͟͟i̡̢͟s̨͟ǫ̀͏͜͜n̶̷̨ ͜͠á̵̧̢͠l̴̵͘͏ļ́i̵̢̡͝s̢͘͟͜o̸̧̢̕ń̛͡ ̷҉̶͢͞á̢̢͘͡ĺ͘͡ļ̸͟͝͡i̡̧͞s҉̸̛͡o̶̶͢͏ǹ̸̨ ͝͏a̶̶͏l̷͠l̢͡i̧͞s̸̛͡͡҉o̵̡̢͝n̨͘͢͡͡ ̷̨̢̛a̷̢͘͡ĺ́l͘̕͢i̸̵̢͜s̷̸̷o̶̡͢͢n͢͞ ́͜͝a͏̢̛̀͞l̡̀̀͡͡l̵͏̶͟i̴̢͟͡͠s̸̨͟͠ơ͘͜҉͟n̸̡͏̷ ̴̨̀͢ą̸l̵̷̢͏l҉͘͟i̕͜s̴̢͡o̵̡͜͠ņ̸ ̛͡͠a̧͡ĺ̴̡͢l̀í̛͟͡s̴̶̢̨o̢͢ņ̕͝ ̷̸̧͠a̸͢͠l̷͏̀͝͞l̷̢͞͠i̴͞͞͡ś̸̷̡̨o̕͟n̨̧ ̧̕͟á̶̡̡͠ļ̡l͏͝i͏̴̨s͟͝ò̧̢͞͏n͢͢ ̸͢͞͞a̵̡̢̕͢l̷̀͘͢l͝҉͝i̴͏s̵̀͠o̶̕͘͝ņ́̕͝ ҉̸͢͡a̴̵̛͢l̵͞l̸͜͞i̴̵̧͠s͟͡ơ͡ǹ͜͜͟ ̵̨̧̡a̧̡l҉̶͜҉l҉̶͞ì̸͢͢ş̵̧͘͠o̷̴̕͞͏n̷̢͡ ̢̛̛͠͝à̕l̸̨͡l҉̧̀͢͜i̡͜͞ś͘͜o̵̴͟͞ņ҉͢ ̴͜҉̵͟a̡͡҉̡͘l̢͠͠l̸͜͞i̡͢͢s̶͠͞ò͜͡n̷̶̛͢͝ ̷̧͟a̴̧l͏͘͘͝l̴̢̡i͏̧̛҉s̶̴͢ò̶n̸͜ ͜a̢l̛̕͠l̵̢̨͘i͟͝s̕͢o̸͘n̶̵̷̵ ҉̴͠͠a̢͢͡l҉̧l̸҉͘̕í̵̴̶s̡͘͝o͘̕͟n̛͜ ̕͠à̢̧͜l̨͘͠͡l҉͟i̷͞͝s̢̢̕o҉̡̕͏n̴̨ ̴̵͠͏a͏̨̧҉ļ̴͘l̴̷i͏̴s̕ò̧҉n̨̡̧ ̷̶͟á̢͠҉̵l̶̨҉l̴̨͠i̛͞͏s̵̕o̴͡͡ņ̴́ ̨̛͝a̡͏̶̧͡l͘l̛͡i̶̸͠s̸̴̢̛͠ơ̸͞n҉̨̀̕ ̡҉a̶̢̨͡l̷l͢i̴̵s̡͘̕͘͡o̧͏҉̀̕ǹ̴ ̴̢͝͏a̷̡̡͡͝l҉̨̢̀͢ļ̕i͝s̢͏̧͟o̡̧̢ņ̛̕͝ ҉̸̵a̶̵l̷͡҉҉l̀͘̕i̵̧͘͟͝s̛̕͜ó̴҉͡ņ̕͡͡͞ ̨a̛̕̕̕ļ͢͞l̸̡̡̕ì̧̧͞s̴̴o̢͜͠n̡̛͠͡ ̨͠͏̶̧á̛̛̕l̢͞͡l̨̛͟͜ì͜͜͞s̛̀́̕͡ơ̸͝ņ͘͘͠ ͏̸à͢͟͡͞l̸̢͢͡l͜͜i̷̡͝ś̀̀o͝n̢͏͠ ̸̛a͠҉̡̢̢l̶̵͟͠l͏͢i̡̨͟͠͡s҉̶̵҉ò̶̴͡ń̴̴͘ ̧҉̛a͟l҉̵l҉̶̀i̶͠s̴͝ơ͠n͘͘ ̶̡̨̕͟á̸̴͝l҉́͠l̢í̷̧́͢s̶̕͢͠ó̸͝n͜҉̶ ̨̛̀͘̕a͜҉̸͟l͏l̴̸̡̡͠i̶̶̧͠s̀͞͠͏̷o̷̴̵ń̴̕͠ ̵͜a̷̛͜͞ĺ̛͡l̛͡i͏s̴͠o̷͘n̸̢͟͞ ̧͏̵̛a̷͘͘͜͜l̴̨̀͟͞l͏͜ì̴͜͜͝s̵̀͡͏ǫ̢͢͝n̷̕͢͢͞ ̀͜a̶͞l̴̕̕͠l̶͟i̧͜ş̨̛͜͞o̷̢̢̡̨n̛͜҉̶ ̶̷͜a̧͢͞l̡̛͟l̴̵͢͟i̸s̀͘͝͞o͏̷͜n̛͞ ͡͏a̧҉l̵̡͠ĺ̛͜i̷͞͏ś͏͏o̴̶n̵̵ ̷̧͘̕͘a͏͏͜ļ̷͡l͏҉͢͏̶i̷̡͜s̡҉҉̢o̷̸͟͞͝ǹ͞ ̛̀͟a̡̕̕̕͝l̕͘͝ĺ̕͡i͠͏̛̕s̵̨̛̕͠o̸͡͏n̴͞͞ ̶̵̢͝͡ą̀͡l҉҉̧ĺ̢̢̕͠i̧͞s͏̸̷̨͢ó͘͏͜n̷͟ ͠͏ą͝҉ĺ̢l̶͏̸̛́i̧͝s̷͡o͠n̴̕͞ ̴a̷̛͡ĺ͟l̸̢̢̀̕i̶̴̡͜s̵̀͢͟o͘̕͜n͘͠͏̶̡ ̕͟͜á̕͜͞͏l̀́͘l̶̕͞į̷͘s҉̵̢̡́ó̢̢̡͢n̵̡͘ ̀͟͝a̸͘̕͟͝l͡͏̷̵͠l̸̷̢̀i̶͘͟s̡̀͢o̧͟͝n̷͘ ̸̨͢a̷̕͜͠͝l̕͟l̶̢͘i̧͘͝͡ś̢͞o̵̷̢̕ņ̡͢ ̢͢͞͠a̷̷̕l̷͝͏ĺ̨҉̶i̴҉ş̵̛o̷̴̧͘n̵̛͘͟ ̴̢̧͟͡a̸̢̕̕͝ĺ̴̢̛l͏̢̀̕i̷̷̵͜s̨͢͟o̸n̴̵͟ ̸̀͜͞à̧͞ĺ̷͟͟͞l̸̀͢͞i̸̢̕͢͡s̶̵̢͜͡o̢҉̵͘n̡ ̵̨à҉͘҉̷ļ̢͜҉l͠͠͏̡͞i̴̷s̛҉̶͢o̶̧͟n̸̢̨͘͝ ̷̕͢͜a͠l̷̨l̷͜͝i̡̛͘s̶̨̡̀҉ǫ̶n̨̡̕͘͢ ̴͜ą͡l͡͞҉͢l̸͝i͏̛͜ś̢̛̛҉o̵̶͘ń̶̴̸̕ ́͢a̷̧̧͢l̡l̵͢͟ì͢҉̕s̶̡͘͠o͝n̵̕ ̛͏a͠͞l̴̨̨̢͡l̸̴ì̴̷̡ş̵͡҉̵ǫ̶̶n̸̨ ̡͘͡à̢͘͜l̶̢̧l̷͜i͜͝͏͞s̸͢ó̷͢͡n̷̴҉ ̨͏̀̕a̶̡̨̛͘l̀͝l̴̛i̶͏s̴̡̢ò̡͘̕͢ń́͞͏̵ ̛͘͝á͟l̛̕l̷̸͡͝i̵͘͝ś̶̢͞ǫ̛͡n̶͠ ̢̨̢͡a̛͟l̵͢ĺi̷͘͜s̨̛͢o̴̷̧҉̶n̛͏ ̵̵̷͟a͏̢̀͞͞l͠l̵̀͜͡i͘̕͟͞s͝҉ǫ̛͠n̴̕̕͟ ̡̨҉́a̸͞l͘ļ̵̴i̵̕͏̀ś͠o̶͞͠n̵̢͘ ̶̛̛͢á̵l͘͠l̷̶͞͡i̢̧͡͞s͢҉̧͞ơ̴̶͝͡n̴̡͢ ̧̛͜a̷̶̶ĺ̵̷̶l͡͏͜͝í̢͢͡s̴͜͟͠o̴҉̛̛n҉ ̧̛͘͝a̴̶̡ļ̡́͝͞l̷̶̛ì̴s͏͏o҉̷n͘͏͜ ́ą̸͜͞͞l̢͢͞l̢̡i̛̕s͏̢̕͡͝ó̕n̢̛͟͏ ̵̢a͠l̶͢l͢͠i̢҉͏̷̨ş́͡͝͡o̷͢͟n͞͏̨͏҉ ͏à́͘͝l̵͟͡͝ļ̕҉͘i̵̸̢̛̕s̸̡͞͡o͠͏̨͘n̡̨͜ ̨͝͡a͞͠҉l͞͝҉l͢͞҉̷̡i̢͘s҉͢o̷̵͘n̵͘͜ ̸͘a͡҉͜l͏̶̢͘͡ĺ̵̛̕į̨̢̢ş̕͞ǫ͡n͟͟ ͞͡ą͠͠͏̶l҉̴l͡͡i̵̧͡͏s͘҉̛͏̵o̸̢͠n̕͝҉ ̷ą̵͟l̵҉l͜͢ì̴̀s͢҉̛ò̷͜n̨͠ ́͝a̶͞l̶̡͞ĺ̶̨̧͟i͜͡͞s̴̢̡o҉҉̸n̸̷҉̧͝ ̷̢a͏͏l͘͢ĺ̨̧̨͜ì̀̕s̷̀̕͡o̷͢ǹ̢̀ ̀́à͠҉̛͠l̸̡͏̨l̴i̸̧s̶͟ó̴ń̷͟͞͠ ̕͜͞a͟l̀̕͢͢͢l̵͝͝͡í̸͜s͡͏̴̸͡o̴̧͢͡ǹ̕͏́ ̵̛͜a͝͏̴͘l̸̡͝͞l̵̷͝҉̨i̶̶̕͝s̴̴̵̛̀o͝͝͞ņ́́ ̢à̛͡҉l͘͢ļ͟i͟͢͞͞s͏̡͢ó̢́n̴͞͡͠ ̶a̵̛̕͞l͟͢l̛҉i͞҉s̢̨͢͠͝ơ̸ǹ͢ ͏̴́à̵͘l̸҉l̶̛͘͞į̴̶̕͟ş̵̢͢͜o̶̢͟͞ņ̷͡͡ ͜҉á̡͘͠l̡l҉҉̡͜͠i̴͠ś̨͞ǫ͠ǹ͘͜ ̧̛͝͏a̶̕͜͝ĺ̕͟͠l͏̷͢i̡̡̕͞͞s̷̴͜o̢͘͠n̷̛ ͘͝a҉̧̕͝l̛͝ļ͠i̡̛͝͏s͜͜͡o͟͝n̶̸͘͞҉ ̵͘͢͞a̶̵̕͜͡l҉l̷̸͏í͟͡s͞ò͘͟͠҉ǹ͘ ͏̵̵a̛̛͡͝l̢͘͜͢͡ĺ̷̕͞i͜͏ś̴ó̢҉́ń͝ ̵͠͝a̶͘͝ĺ̸͟l̵̷̡ì̕̕͠s̷͢͜͞o̴̷̸̡n̸̨͠͝ ̷҉̶̢a̵̷̡͡l̕͝l̷͠ì̵̀͟͡s͢͜ó̢n̵̴͡ ̛͘͞a̧̕̕͜͞l̶̢̕͞ĺ͏i̸͘͘҉͟s҉҉̀o͜n̷͟͢ ͟ą̶̕͟ĺ̷ĺ̨̀͟i̧̨s̡͢ò̡̢͝͞n̷̢̢͢͞ ̷͟á̢͜ĺ̶̨̡̛l͏̛͝i̧͘s̶̡͞o̢͡n̕͏̸̢ ̡̡̛͝a͟͟͡l̴͘͝ļ̷͝i͘͠s҉͝o̶͠n̢̡̧͘͢ ̧̕͏̶͢a̕͟͞͡͠l̶̛͟͠l̶̨͢͢i̸s̴̀͡o̸̷̢̕͠n̵̵̨͢ ̕҉͠a͢͏͞l̶̕l̨͟i̷͝s҉̢̀҉͡o͠ņ̡̛̀͡ ̶̢̕͢͜a̵̡͟͡l̶̵̛̛͠ĺ̨̨͜i̷̸s̶̛̕͘͝o̵̶͏̢̕ǹ̸̵̨̕ ̷̨͝a̸̵l̸̡̢͠l̵̨į̀s̶̛ơ͘ń͢͞ ͝͞á̶̧͘l҉҉̶͟ļ̵̀i̴̢̡͟͞ş̷̸͠o̶̵̴̢ņ͜ ̴̶a̶̸̕͡͝ļ̸l̶̀̕͞͡i̸͘͢s̡͡o̧͝͠n̵̷͞͡ ̸̡̀̀͡a͘͡͏̶̀l̷͟͜l̵̨i̸̢̨͘̕s̢̛o̸͞ǹ̕ ̢̕̕͟a̵̶̢͜l̨̢̨̀̀l͏̢͞҉i̢̨͢͜s̵̵͘͝o͘̕͞͏ǹ̷̢͢ ̷̀͘͜a̴҉̨ĺ̵̸̨͡l̴̶̛͞͡ì̛̕͝͡s̨͡o̵n͡҉ ̵̸̨a̸͠l̵͡͡l̶̛͜͏i̴͡s̴̷̢͘͞o̧n̵̢̨͟ ҉͘͜a̧̕l͏́l҉̴̕i҉͏͏͘s̶̵o̢͘͝n̶͠ ̷̕͘̕͞a͝͞l̴l̷͡í̢̛͠s̀͜͜͢͝o͘͜n̢̨̨͟ ̨̡̧͏͠a̕͟͟͝͏ļ̷̢͠l̸҉i̵͘͜s͏̴̷̕͟o͜͏͞n͏̵̷́͞ ̶̵̨a̕͘͜͞l̸͢l̶̷̢̨͢ì̀s̴̵̢͘o̸͏n̵̛̛ ͟͜͡͠á̵́l̵̵l͘͡͠į̴͘͢͏s̷͠ò̷͢͏n̸̸̸̛͠ ͘͜à͘l͝l̷͜͞͏̡ì҉s҉́̕͢o̡̢͢͟͝n̶̕͠҉ ̶͢͞a̧̛͠ĺ̕ļ͜͢i̷҉̸͢͡s̷̛̕o͜͡n̴̕͢ ̸̶͞͏a̸̵̛l͠͞l̨̀i̵̧s͏҉̵́o̢̧͘͝n̡͟͞ ̷͝a̡̨l̢̧̡ļ̷̸͟i͠҉s̢̧͏̕͝o͜͟͏̀͏n̵͜ ̧̕͝͞a̵̛͢͠l̵̨̛͠l̵̨i̸͠ś̶̵̨͡ǫ̸̛͠n̸̕͞ ̸͜͡a̵̵̢̛̛l͏̧͜l̀͜͞į̢̛͏s̢͟ó̸̢̢͘n҉͡͡͞ ҉̴́a͘͟҉̸͘ĺ́l̡̨̕͢͞i̶̵̷̡̕s̨͜o̶͟͢ǹ͏̶ ́͘a̵͘͘͜͠l̨͘͠l̀͢͢i̶̸̡s̸̛͢͟o̶̢͟͢ń ͏̷̧̨͢a̶̧͠͡l͏́͢l̡͞҉̵́i̷̡͢ş͘͜҉o̴̢̕͜ń̷͘͞ ̢̕ą̷͢ļ̧̡̕͡ļ͠͞i̴̧͞͞͞s̶͢͞͝o͞ņ́͞ ̡̕͟͞͞à̡̛͘l̴̢̢͏l҉̴̀i̷̛͠s̡̛͠͠o̕͝͏͟͟n̛͏ ̷̢̀̕͜a̧̢͏l̸̡ļ̨͘̕͠i͟҉̀͠s̴̷͞҉͏o͏̸̢͜͝n̸̵҉̸́ ̷̴̡̢̡à̡͟ļ̷l̡̕i̕s̀͜o̵̧̢͜n͏̀͢͞ ̧͜a̡҉̶̡͏l̡͘͝͡͠l̵̀̕͞i̡͝s̴͞ò͟ǹ̷̡͞ ̷̡͟͞a̴̢̧̕͜l̶͜ļ̛͡͝i̴̴͞ś̡͠ó̕͘͢n҉͏̧͜ ̴̀͞à̵̕͝͏l̷̢͢ļ̸̧͠͠í͘͟͟͡s̴̷̢̕͢o̡͘n҉ ̵̴͘͘͠a̷҉̵̡̀ļl̨̕í̧͘̕s̶̕͞͝͏o͘͜n̴ ̀͞á̶̀̕͝l̴͢l̢̡͞͡͏i͜͟s̨̧͘͏ơ̸n̨͝͏͜͜ ̷̢̡̀a̷̡̕l̨l̸̸͠ì̧̕͜s̸̷͢҉̡o̢͟n͟͏ ̸͟͜a̴̸̸̡̕l̵͏̧ĺ͘i̸͟҉s̢͜͏͟͟ơǹ̀͘͘ ̵͢͏͢a̛l͏̴̢l̀͏i̴̕s̴̸̵͡ǫ̡͏n̸̨̕͟͢ ͡҉̀͟͠a̸l̶̡̀l̛͏i̸͟s͜͠ó̧n̷̢͘͘͞ ̨͢͟͝a̧̢l҉̡͘͝l̢͢͡i҉̨͟͞s͝͏o͠͡n̡̡͢ ̛҉͘͟a̸̷̷͢l҉̨͜l̴͢͟͞i̸̶͝҉ś͘͝o̴̧͡n҉ ̵͜͝͞a͏̸̧͏ĺ͟͡͏͘l̷̢̕͜í̶̛s̴͟͜o͏̢n̸̢͡͞͝ ̸̕͏͢͠a͠l̴͏̕l̴̨ì̴̧̢͞s̨͝ò̵̶͘n̷̡̧͟ ͢a̷l̷̡͜҉l̶̡͞i̴̶s̴̸͜͠͝o̸͞n̷̡ ̸̧͘͝a͏̡̕͠l̶̡l̸͟͢͝i̵̧҉͜s̶̀͘ờ̧n̶̸̨̧ ͝a͜҉̢͠l̵͞ļ̸̨͟i͏͡s̵̷̢o̵̵͢n̵̷ ̶̧̀̀a҉̶̢͟ĺ̸̢̕l̴̨͏i͏̶͝s̷͞ǫ̡͠ǹ̡ ̕͠a̛͢҉ĺ̶̡̛l̶i҉҉̢́ş̶̢o̴҉̵͝͡n̸̡̧͏͝ ̡͢͝a̸̸͜͢͝l̷̡̢͞ļ̷͟͟i̴͘s̷̢o̴̧̢͘n̡͟ ̸͟a̡͝l̷̡̀͘͟ĺ̴҉̸́į́͞s̵̀o͏̵̕ǹ̕҉͜ ̡́a҉̸́͘l҉̸̧̧̛l̡͟i̸̕͟s͟͞o̷̸͜͜n̷҉ ̴̀à̡͝l͟͟ĺ̸͠i͏̷̢̕s̸̡̛͟͠o̶̢ǹ̷̶ ̴̵͘͟à̡͠͝ļ́͘͜͝l̷̴͢͜͞i̴͟҉ş̛͢ó͘͝͞n͘͢ ͏͜͝a̛҉̵̡́l̨̛͘͜l͏̨́͜i̡͡͏ś͘͢͝ò̷̵̴͡n͘͢͢ ̸̢̡̢͝a̶͜͟ĺ̡͏l̷̢̢i̴̴͘s̵̨̨ò̢̢͟n̵̶͞ ̴̧̀͘͝a͏̀l̶̸̕͜͝l̀҉͟͝į̕͞s̴̷̨̀͠o̶̴ņ͡ ̡̨̨̛ą̸̢͟͠ĺ͘l͏̴͏͞i̶̡͡͝҉s̶͠͏̛o͟n͏̧̀́̕ ̀͟a̧͏̵̸l̴͘l̷͜į̴̛͠ş̵̷͘͡ǫ̡͠͡n̸̨͜͢ ̸̷̶a͏͟l͜͟ĺ̶̶͘͟į̨́̀s͡o͏̡҉͏͡n̷͢ ̵̢͠a̷̴̧͢͡l̶ļ́́͝i͏͏͠͡s̶̶͘͠ò̶̶n͏̡͢͝ ̸̧͞a҉͘͢͝͝l̀̕l̕͜͠i̷̸҉́s̡̀̕o̧͟͟͞҉n̨͘͝ ́͝a̵̡̛ĺ̀l̷̡͢í̷͘͡s̵̶̨͢ớ͜͞͡n͟͏ ̷à̵̧͢ļ̛́͜͝l̢̛͜͜í̵̀͝s̵̸̡̕͞o͠҉ǹ̵͜͞͡ ͡͝a̧͜͏l͟͝͠l̶̵̕i̸̡͝s̕͡͡o҉̡n̴͢ ̷̷̢à̢̧̛͟l͝͏͜ļ̸̨ì̷҉s͏́͞͏o̢̢̧͞͞n̸̛̛͢͝ ̕͝a̷͜͏l̸̢l͡͏̀͢ì̵͢͝ś̷͞o̡̡̨n̴͏ ̴̴à͟͡ļ̷͘l̨͟i͜͜͟s̷͝҉͜ò̕n̨̧ ͘͟͞ą͜l̡͏͟͞l̢̛̀i̸͘͞͠͝s̴o̴̢̡͏n̨ ҉̸̸͘͞a̶͜͏̵l̢̧̢̨̕l̴̵̢̧͠i͟͞ş̶͞ǫ͠n̴̸̢̛͘ ̴͝a̴͢l̢̡͡l̶̢̀́̕i͠͏̵s̨̀͜͏̷ó̡͞n̸̢ ́͘͏̷a̵͢͞l̨̕͘͟l̷̡͘i͞s̶̀͞o̵̶̧͘ņ͟͝ ̡͞҉a̕͢͜l̛̀͠ļ͝į̷͘͜s̢o̷̸̶n̵̡͠ ̧͠ą͞͏l̡͢͏͝l̛͏i̷͢͡s̡̕͝͝ò͝͝ǹ̸̡́͢ ͟҉a͏̶̧͢l̛͞l̡͝͞í̵s̴̛̕ǫ̵́͠͞n̶͠ ̡͠ą҉͜l̶̨̕҉̀l̛͠͏̕i̸̶͜s̶̶͟͡o̧̧͞͠͠n͜͠ ҉̶à̷̧l̵̸̨̧͘l̷͠ì͢҉̛s̷͟҉o̸̵͜͝͞ǹ̷̸́ ̸̢̛́͢a͏̵l̸̡̧ļ̴̶̕i̷̡͡s̵̢͝ǫ̢̕n̶̵̛̛͜ ̕͢a̷̷l̡̢̧͝l̡̛̕į̷̛s̵̢͞͏͢ờ̸n͠҉͠ ͘͢͠a̸͢͞l̀͞l̴̨͠i͠͞͏̨ś̡͞o̷͝҉n̛͟ ̧͞͡͡a̵l̕̕̕͏ļ͜į̛͘͢s̵͢o̵̴͘n̷͘ ͢͡a҉̢̧ĺ͟ļ̸̷̛͘i̢̧͞s̨̢̛̀͟òn̕҉ ̷̶̵a̶̡̢҉̧l͏̴̡͟l̴̢͟ì͏s̡҉̷̵o̡͝n̛͟ ͏̸͞҉ą̨̡̨͞l̶͞͞l̡i̴̧̧͜s͏̷ò̵ǹ̷͢ ̡̢̛͡àl̵̵̡̀͞l҉̨́i͘̕͝s̢҉̨ó͜n̵̸͢ ́͝à̢҉ĺ́͡͠͏l̶̶̴̡͠i̛͞s̴̢͝͡o͜͢͞ń̢̡̢͘ ͢à̧͟͏l͢͜l͝͏҉i͠s̡͏̨͡͠o̷̶̢͝ń̡͟͏ ̴͡a̸͢l̶̀͢͟l̛͟͟͞͝i̷͜҉̨s̵̀ò͜ń̸̕ ̴̵a̵̡̡̢͜ĺ̨͘l̨̛i҉s҉̴̷͢͠o̵̸͟͏̸n̴̨̧̕ ̨̡̧͠a̸̷͠l̵̶͡l̛͞i҉͢s̀o͏̵ņ́ ̷͘͢҉̕a̛͏̡̧l̸͘͠͝ļ̨͞͡͞i̷͞s̷̢͠͠͝ó̡͝n̸̸͢ ̴͜͝a̢l̷̢̡̕͞l̵̵̛͡i͜͟s̷̷̡̛o͏̶̨̧͢n̵̴̸̵̵ ͏̛a͏̛ĺ̴̸̢l̀҉̸͘͜i̡͠s͜҉̸͜o͏̸̸̀͡ń҉̷ ̕͜͏̵͢ą̀̕͘͢ĺ̴̸͟l̴͘͟͡í͘͜s̶͝͞ó̵̧͘ń̵̷͘͠ ͜͟͡a͢͠҉͜l̸̢̕͝ĺ̀i̶̵s̵̛͜ǫ̀n̷̛͠͏ ̶̶̴̡á̵̕͘l͞l̢͢͟i̡̕͡ś̛̀ơ̵̶̛ņ̵ ̧̡́͠a҉̀l̸̛͢͡l̴̕į̴̢͜ş́͘͟o̕͡n̡͘͢ ̴̡͘͟a̡͘͘͠ļ̷̡̕͠l͠͡i̷͘s͜ó̷͠҉͟n̶̶͘̕ ̕͡a̶̕l͏͏̡l̵͢͞i̡̛͢͜͠s͝҉͜o̡͟͞ń̷̨͠ ̴̶̴̨͟a̴̶̢͞ļ̴̀l̷͟͠i̸s̸̷̸͢ớń͞ ̸͏̛͏̨ą̸̷̢͞ĺ͡l̶i̸̛͢͞s̷̵ò̶̧̢n̸̷ ̶a̵̷͠l̸͏͠͝ļ̸̛i͏̷͜͏̶s̕҉̶̕o̴͘͘͘ǹ҉̨̀҉ ̀͠͡͝a҉͝l̀͟҉͟͏l̕͢͞͡͝i̸̡̧̛s̛͜͠͏o̴̷̕͠͡n͘͟͢͏̛ ̸͢͜͢ą̛̕͡l̴͝҉̴̛l̨͘͜i̶̡s͜͏ò̸͜͞n̨̡̧ ̛̛͠a̷̛͡͞l̢͟͟͠͞l̷̸͡i͏̷s͏̷̀͘ǫ̸͜͏̀n̡̛͞ ̸a̸̵̢͠͞l̸̀̕l̶̨͏͜i͏̴̧̕͡s̴̢̨͝o̶̕n̵̵͞ ̡̨͜҉a̸̷͘l͠͝͠͠l͝҉̷͟i̷̕͟͡s͟͠ò҉̷ń̨͠͠ ̶̢̢̛a̶͘l͢͠l̷̷͢҉i̛͠s̨̡͜͢͡ò̵̶͢n̛͘ ͢͞͞a̸̧̡l̶̨͜l͟͝i̴̧̨͠s͟òn͢͝͏͞ ̵͘a̸̧͢͠ļ̷̛̀l̸̡͜͡͝į̶̧̨̛s̷̢ǫ͜͢͠n͏͏̕ ̢͝ą̷́́͜l̴̨̀l̸̨̧̢̀i̵̕͝s̵̸̷͝͞ò͠͏̶͡n̵̶̨͞ ̸̀́a͜҉͘͟l̸̕l͏̶̧i̡͜͡s̸̡͢ơ̷̢̡͠n͜͏̧͝ ͢͢͞͞͞á̕ĺ̨̧l̡̨̀͜͟i̡̛͝s̷̷̢̀̕o̸ń̡̧̕ ̶͠͠͝a̡͏́̕l̵̡͟͞l̶̛͝i̢͠s̵̢̕o͏̡̧͡n̶ ̷̷͜͝a̢̨̕l̷͘͞ĺ͠i̴͏̧͟͠s̴͏̸o҉̕n̕͡ ̡̧̧͘͝a҉̵́l̶̵̢͟l͏̶i̶͘͟s̶̶o̴̡͠ń̸̸̛ ̛͢á͟l̛̛̛̕l̴̢͢͝͏i̸̷s͢͜o̧͜͝n̸̨͜ ̴̵̡̀a͠͡͠ĺ͜l̡̛̕͞i҉͏s̶͞͏̢o͢n̷̡̛͝͠ ͏́͡͏͡a̧͏l̀͞l̴̕͠͠i̷̷͘͝͠s̢͠͝͝ơ͞n̨͟͡ ̡͘á͝ļ̸l̶͜͠͞į̕͘͠s̴҉͢o̧͘n̴̛ ̷͏̢̧͟á͘͢l̷̕l̛͘͜͞͠i̶͏͡s͜҉̵̕o̸̧͢n̶̢ ̶̷ą̸̡͘l̨l̶̡̕i̸s̸̶o҉̸͝n̴͘͢͠ ̶҉̕҉̨a̡̡͝l̷҉l̶͟i̷̧̛͘͞ş̶o̸͜͝͝ņ̨͠͞ ̢͞a͘͏l̢͞l̀͘͜i̛͢͟s҉̸̨̀͡o͏̵҉n͏́͘͢ ̴͠a̡̧̧͞҉l҉̶̴̷ĺ̢̀̕i̡͝ş̛͝o͞͡n̸͏ ͟͜͞ą͜͠l͢͞l̵̵̛͘i̛̛͞s͏҉̀͟ǫ̴ń͘ ͝҉a̕͢͠҉l̴̛͜ļ̵i͘͢͡ś̸̛͞͠o̸̕͟ǹ̛͘͏͘ ̡͟a̵͘͡ĺ̴̛̕͏l̴͘i̶̧s̡͘o҉n͜ ̶́̀͜͡a͠ļ̸̧͘͡l͏i̛͜s̨͏̧̡o͘͡n̕҉ ҉͟͢a̢͜l̡̢l̡̨͡i̡̢̨͢ş͘͡o̵̷̢̕͝n̢̧͘͠ ̶̸̡̀͡á̕l͘͢l̴̨̀́í͝͏́͘s͏͞o̧ń ̸̨͝͏a̵̶̡̕͢ļ̶͡͞ļ́͞i̢͟ş̕ǫ̸̀ņ̛ ͟͠a̸͠҉l̸̀l̡̢̛͟͞i͞͞͏s͏̕͜ơ̧͜͝n̸̡̕͡ ̴͟á҉l̶̢͞҉͘l̶̴̴̕͝i͡s҉̷͘o̴̢͏n̵͜͞ ̧̀̀̕a͝l͟͝͠l̵̷҉i̵̢͢͞s̢̨̨̀́o̸̢͢͢͡n͏ ̵̴̨́͢a̢͏͟l̴̛͝͝l͘͟í͠͠s̴̕͘͜ó͜ņ̷͜͢ ̛̕à̸̀͟͡l͠l̶͠i̷͡҉ś͜o͘͢͜͝ń͘ ́͘͘͢áļ̶͟͟͠l̷̨̡͜į҉̶s͏̡́͠o͏n̷̢̡͝͠ ̨͟a̴̵̕̕͘l̵̀l̴̵̕ì̵͘҉͝s̷̨̕o͏̴̨͝ń҉ ̷̡à͜҉̸̨l̢̧͢͠l̸̡͟ì̴̷̛͟ś͟͟͠ơ͢͟͏͏ņ̸͏̷̸ ̷̡́͡a̷͘͞҉̴ļ͟͡l̷̛҉i͏̸̕s͞͠҉̷̨o̷̷̶̢͠ń̴̡̨͞ ̸̨͢͝a̧̢l̶̛͜͢͠l҉̕͘͠í̶̷̡s̴̛ơ̸̴ǹ̸̨̛ ̶͜a͏҉̴̢̛ĺ̴̵ļ̸́i̴͟͟s̴̸͡o̢̢̧̕͜ņ̸́͝͡ ̴̀͢͟a̸̛͢͠l͘͘͞͠l̷̡̨͟i̢͢͢ş̶ơ̶n̕͘ ̨̛͢͡a̴̢̢͢͢ļ̴̧́l̷͘͜͞͞ì̛̀s̸̵̀͡o̷͏̕n̷̛͟͝ ̛̕͢͜a͢͞҉̨̛l̶̕͟l̕͜͡i̶̢͠s̵̴o̴̸͟͟͝n̨͞ ̷̕͟a͏͜l̡̡̢͡ļ͢͞í̶̧̡͟ś̨̛o͜n͢ ͏͞͏a͏l͟͞l̶̷͜͢͝i̢͞s̡͢͠҉o̕̕n̷̴͢ ̀͢͝à̧̧͟͞ļ̨̛l̸̢̡͠įs̴̸o͞͏͟n̕͡҉̶ ̷̷͡à̷l̵̵̨̕͝l̀i̴̧̨͠s̶̵̴͡o̵͏̷̢̨n̨͟ ̷͘͞a̧͜͏ļ̸̴͜͞ļ͝į̧͞͡ś̵̷o̸̴͜ń̵̢͘͠ ̸̴͞á͢l̷͠l̢͡͞i͞͝͏s҉̀͟o̡͜͡͞ń̡͟҉ ̵̛͡a̸͏l̸̨l̛͡ì̛s̷ơ̢̢͡͝n̶̸ ̨͢á̵͟͝ļ̡͝l҉̕͡i͠s̵̴̀̀o̶̴͝n̨̕ ̸̷̡͟͡a̶͝ĺ̵̵͜͝l͜҉̕i̵̵͠s̸͝ó̷̢̢̧n̴̨̨҉ ̢͢à̡͜l̶̨͟͡͞ĺ҉̵i̧̡͟͝s̴̢͜͝ớ̧҉n̴͢͜ ̵̸̷̛à̢͘͠l͡҉͡҉l̴͡i̷͜s̡̡͘͢ó̸͢n̵͞͏ ̸̀͞a҉̵̨͘l͏̨̢͟l̴͜í̡s̡ó̶̢́n͜͠͞͡ ͟͝a̶̡͜͝l̷̢̕͟l̛̀̕͝į̨ş̕͢͡͝o҉̵͝͏n̵͏̶̕͞ ̵͘͜a̡̧l̕͝҉l̡̨̛͠͠i̵̧͘͟͝s̛ơ͞ǹ̷ ҉͏͠͝á̡̢͜͠l̷̴̵ĺ̴̡͢i̢͢͝͝s̷͘o͞n̨͜҉̕ ͏͡ą̶́͢l̨ļ̵̵͝i̷̢ś̷͘o̵̷͜͟ń̵͞͞͞ ̡̛̕͠҉a̵̷͏̸͞l̡̀͡l͏i͘͘s̡͏͘͜͠ò͟͜͡n̨̛͘͜͡ ́́͟͜a͏̴l̸̶̕l̴͝͡͏i̸̸̕s̡̡͜ǫ̵̷̢̀ņ̴ ̴̀ą̵́̀͟l̨̡͜͠l̢͟i͘͏s̴o̸҉̡n̶̸̨̛ ́͘a̡҉ļ̴̀͝l̡í̢͏s͟͜͝͞o̡͜͞҉n̸̕͢͟͞ ̡̛̕͢͡ą̸l̕҉̡ĺ̷į́͢͜͞ş͠o͢͜͞n̡͟͜҉ ̴͞͏͝a̷̧̛͢͝l̢͠l̶̢̛͜į̵ś̵̢̕͞ó͘͟͞n̷̵̢ ͏̵̀̕a̛͝͠҉l̶̛͝͝l̢͜į̸́s̀̀͘͜ǫ̨͏n̡̡̕͘͝ ̸̵̶̵͢à̀͡͞͝l̴͘ļ̢͞i̶̸͜s̀͜͟ơ͟͝ń̸̛͡͞ ̷̷a̶̡̕͝l̀͢ļ̸i̢͏̵̡͘s̶̵̡͜͡ò҉̶̢n҉̷ ͘͡͠ą̀l͘͘ĺ̵̸̕͢i̸̧̕s̷̶͘͜͟o͘͢n̡̡̕͟͠ ̶́͠a̧͢͟͡l̵͟͝l̕͡ì̶̛͘͜s͏͞ó̶̢͏̛n҉͘͜͡ ̷̴̧̛͞a̵̸ļ͏l̵͏̨͘͝į̀͟͜͜s̀͟͝͏ò̶̧͘n̵̨͟ ̷̴͟͢á̵̕͝l̢̢l͢҉į̨͠͠s̸̵҉ò͠͡͝n̛͘͟͝ ̢͢à̕͞͞l̶̕͟l̶̷̛͞į̷̛́͢s̴̴̡o҉̨n̷̢͘͢͢ ̸̡҉҉a͏͝ļ̧l͝͞͡i̡͢s̴͢͠͝o̸̶̴͟͡ń̸͢͟ ̀͞͞á̡͡l̴̶̛҉l̶͟͢i̸̴̢̧ś̵o̷͠n̵̶̸̷ ̢̛͡͏a͏̸̸̧̕ļ̵̢l̨͘͟i̡̨͟s̴͡͡͝o̴͘n̨͢͟҉͞ ̡͘á̶̕l̡͜l̶̛͞i͏͠͝s̷҉͘o͏̵́n̛̕͜͠͠ ̧a̴̧̧̛͢ĺ̷̡͢ĺ́͡í͠͡s̢̕͢ǫ̵̷̧͟n̴͟͝͠ ̨͝͡a̴̧̢͞l̷̨ĺ͢͢͞͠i̕͠҉̵͞s͝͏o̸͞͞n̸̶ ̶̢͢͢͡a͢͝l̸̛͟͝l̴̢̛͘i̴̵͞͝ş͞o̸͜ņ̷̷̀̕ ̷̀̕a̷̡l̶̕͏ļ̷̛͝i̵̡̨͡s̴̕͡o̶̶͝n҉̀͏ ̸̀a̴̢͜͠͝l̨̛͢l͟͏i̢͝s̛̀͘͞͡o̸̡͜ǹ̷ ͞a̸̶̷̢͏l̨̡͞ĺ̢͠i̸̧͟͡͠s̸̀̕͡͡o̧҉̵̡͟n̸̷̷͘ ́҉͟á̢̢l̨̕͝͏l̀͜͞i̵̷͘s̷̵͢o̵̶̷n̕͟͝͡͠ ̴̨͘͜a̷̴͟͝ļ͢ĺ̴̡̕͜í̢s̡҉o̸̷͟n̶͘ ͟a̵̕͢͝͝l̵̷̸̀͠l̵̡̀̀i̛͟s̶̀́͝ơ̶̸͘͟n̶ ̵̨̨̀a͡ĺ͜͝l̴̀͟i̡s̨͜ơ̷̧͝n̕͞ ̸͢a҉̧l̵̸͘l͜͜͜͡i̢͜s̶͟͝o͘͏̸́̕n̶͢ ̶̷̨ą̵̛͡l̴̴̀͞ļ̕͢i̴͢s̡͠o̶͟ņ̧́҉ ̧́͞a̸̧̛l̷̵̀͘͝l̷̶̨i͟͜͠s̶͢͝͝o͏͟n͏̀͟ ̵̵͢a̡͜͜͠l̨̕l̸͢i̛̛͝s̢̢o͘͞҉̸̷ń̷̴̛͘ ̛͠a͏̛ĺ̶̀l̨̀͡i̢̢͢͏s̕͠͏o͜҉̡n̶͠҉ ̸̛a̵̡͝ļ͘͜l̶̕̕͝i̵̛͡ś̢͞͞o̡̡n̷͞͞ ҉̢̀͟á́͠l̵̶͜l̛͝i̕͏̨̧s̢͡͏o̷͟͞͝n̷̶̸͜͟ ̶̡̡͟a̕҉̡̨̛l̶l̵i̵͢͢͟s̷͝ǫ̵n̛̕͞ ̢á̷̸l̴͢l̷̡̕i҉̢̕s͡͏҉o̷҉n̶̨͜͝ ̸̡̀́͜a̵̵̧̨l̴̶͟͜l̡̢͞i͏͠s̶̴̨ó̵̶̡͠n̴̡ ̸̛̀͢͜a͘͜l̴̨̀ĺ̷͞í̴̡́͞ş́͢͝o͞n̷̸̢̢ ̛͞͞͡a̡̕̕͡͠l̷̵̡̢͘ĺ͘í̶̡̛͞s͟͢͞ò̷̧͞n̢̡͟҉ ́͘͟ą͏͟͝l̨̛l̸̶͟͝i̸̶̶͡͠s̨̀̀͟͞ó̷̢ņ̴̶̵ ̴́a̸҉͜͡ĺ̛͢͡l̶҉͜i͏̢́ş͠o̵̷͘͜n̢̡͠ ̶́͟a̡̛͢ĺ̡l̴̡̀i̷̧̢͠s̀̕ǫ̛́͝n̴̨͜ ̶̡͟͡ál̡̛͠l̴̢̕i̷͟s̷̸̛͘͝o̢҉͏̸͡ņ̶̷̀ ͘͘͢a̷҉̷̧̕l̕l̸̀̕͞í̷̢͘s̶̀̀ò͘n͠͏ ̴̡͘̕͠á̡l̢͏l̶̷͢i̶͜͏͘͡s̡͟͝ó͟n̶̡̡͘͘ ́͟͠a͜͏͟͞͝l͠͏̡̀l̴̛͝͏͏i̶̴̢̡s̷̡͢͢͠o̶͟͏n͘ ̕͢a̛͡l̷҉̛̀͟l̴i̧̕̕͟s̢͞͏̵ó̷̢̕n̵͘̕ ̸̡̧̛à́ļl̨̨͡i͟͠s͟҉̡͡o͢͜ņ̵̕͘ ̀͡á̵̢́l̨̧l̢͜͜i̵̴͠s̨̛̕ớ̷̵n̨̢̛͡ ̡̡͜a̴̷̢ļ̧l̴͝͠ì̷s̡̛͢͜͞o̕͠҉̛͡n҉̶̡̛͏ ̸̡a͜͞l̨̢̛͘͜l̶̢̢i̢̛̕͡s̸҉͏o͏͞n҉̴̵́ ̨̨͘a̶̴̶l̸̸̷̀͝l̨͞i̧҉͞s͡҉͞o͝͞͡҉ņ̵̵͘͝ ̸͢͜͠a҉̨͟͝l̷̵͘҉ļ̴͘͠i͠҉̸͟͡s̴̨͞ó͟n͜͝ ́͢҉̨a̵̕ļ͢l̛̕í̶̕͜͝s̸̸̛̀͡o̶̕͟͡n̶̶͡ ̧̕á͏l̷͘͠͏l̸̡̕͠͝i͢͢s̸̸̷̨ó͜n͜͠ ̸̡͘͡a̷͡l҉̡̕͞l̵͘į̧͝ş͏̵̢ǫ̶̡͝͝n͜͏̴̴̕ ̧̨̧͟͞a̴̷̧̨͢l̕͘l̕͞͏̛͡į̴̷̧s͏҉͜͏ò҉̸͡n̴̵͜ ̛̛a͘͟͝͝͏l̷̷̴͠l̸͢͝i̡͜s͢͢ò͜n̴̸҉͏̶ ̶̨͞͝͠a̴̶̡l̴̢͘͠l̨͘͝i̸s͝͏̀ơ̸̷͘ǹ̶̸͝ ̨͟͢a̴̸̢l͏̷̕͜l̸̸̢̛i҉̴s͏o̕҉͠n͡͏̴͘ ̶̸҉a̧̛̕͞l̴̸̨͠͝l͟͏͝͏i̵͜͟s͝͏̶̴͟o̧̨͢͠ņ̶̴͟ ̨̧́͜a̶̛͘͘͟l҉̴͞͠l͡҉i̷͟͡҉s҉̡̢o̵͞͝ń̴̵͘͠ ̢̕͢͝a̛͜͠͠l͢͞͡l̸̢̛͟͝i̧͘͟s̸̕ǫ̸͢͜n͜҉͟ ̛̀a͠͏̢l̵̛҉ĺ̴̸i̡͜͡s̛҉͢͡o҉̛ǹ͠ ̵̛͟͞a͜͏ļ͟͡͏͜l̢͡i̸̡s̶̷̨̛͘ǫ̵͢҉n͏̕̕͟ ̶̡̕͟a҉҉̨́l̵̡ļ̷̴̡͡i̵̡͠s̀͡o͟͜n̶̨ ̸̷̶͢à̶͜͢l͜͏ĺ̸̢͡i̢̛͜͠s̶̢̨̕o̶͡͝҉̴n͘҉ ̵̷̢̛á͏̴ĺ̵̶̡l͜͡i̧͘ş̀ơ̵̧͞n̶ ̸̵a̢̛͘͘͟ļ̴͡͝l̢̛͢į̷͢͝s̕͝o̸̢͡n̵̵̵͡ ̴̴̛́̕a̧̨̕̕͢l͏͡l҉͏̡i̕͟s҉̴͜o̢̧͡ǹ̸ ͝a̢͜l̢͡l̡̛͠i̵̶͜s̶͘͢͜͝o͘͘n̵͢͜͞ ̸̡́͞a̕͜l͡҉l̡̡͠i̶͘͜ś̷́ò҉̸͞ń̡̨̢ ́҉̛͘à̵͠l͡ļ͘i͝s̷̢̧͠ǫ͞ń͡͡ ͟͜҉̶̕a̸̡̢̡l̴̢͘l̵̡͡i̛͝͏s҉͟͟o͟͏͜ņ̸̴͘ ͜͞҉á́͢͡ĺ̴̡͢͠l͏̸̵í̢̛͞s̶͜͏͠o̸͜͢͝n̴͘ ̢̧͜͞à̛l̕҉̢l͏̧i͘͡҉ş̸͠ó̧̡n̵̛͞ ̀͜͝à̶͠ĺ̵͘ļ̀͟͏i͢҉ś̡o҉̧̕͟͝n̴̡̡͞ ̶̷a̵̢l͟͞ļį͞͝s҉̴͢͟o̕͞ǹ͘ ̶̵a̷͟͠ĺ̸́͡҉l̀͞i̢̕͘͜s̵͟͝o̢͡n̵ ́͜͡͡à̴̀͠͡ĺ̷l͜͡ì͜s̸̵͜͡ơ̧̡͡ņ̷̀̀̕ ̸́͘͜͞á̴͡͠͠ļ͢͢ĺ̨i̷̡̛͟s̵̸o͘͜͡n̶̵҉̀҉ ͟҉̵͟҉a̸̶̛̕͡l҉̷͜͠l̵̷͟͡͠i҉̴̀s̴҉́́ǫ̴͘n͘͡͡ ̢͡͡͏͡a̸̢̢͡l͞ĺ̢̀i҉̷̷͡ś͠ó̶̕̕ǹ̨͘҉҉ ̴̶̀͜àl͘҉ļ̡̛͘͘i̸͟͡ş̷͝͡͝ò̴̢͢͢ǹ̸̴ ҉͘͜͠a̵͝҉l̀͟l̕̕͞i̡͠s̷͢͡o̷͠n̴͢ ̵̨̡ą͘ĺ̕҉̨l̶̛ì̶̧͝ş̧̢̀͜ó̷͘͢n҉̷ ̧̨à̡̕͝l͘̕̕͠͡ļ̴i̧̕s̴̢o̸͠ņ̷̀ ́҉̶͢ą̢l̵l̸̵i͏̀͠s̨͜o̕͝͡n̡ ̕͏a̕͢l̛̀͝͠ļ̡̡͘͝í̸̸͘ş̶̵̨͢ơ̵̕͠͝ń̴̢͘͟ ̸̨͢͞a̶̸͘҉̸ļ̴̕ļ̶̸͠͞į̷̀s͜͞͏̸͠ò̷̕̕n̵͡ ̷̨́̕͞a͢ļl̡͏̵̧͘í͏̢͘s̕҉̸̛o̸̧͘͞n̨͡ ͘ą̵͟l̨̀l͏͠͞͝i̵̸̧͜͞s҉҉͘͠ó̡͘͠͠n̸̨͞ ̵͟͠a̴̡͘͡l͝҉͢l̨̛į̢̕͢s̢̨͟o̴͟n̶̢͜͢ ̷̡̀͠͠á͡l̶̕͜l̴̨̕͡í̶̛s̵̢͠ó̸̧̕n͟ ̴̷̛͜͞à̶̶l̶͏ĺ̵́͟͠i͏̛̀͠s͢͡͞ơ̵̡n̶̨͟ ̴̴̨́͘a҉͟͟ļ̛̛̕͝l̷̀͠į̴͞s̶̸̀͞͞o͏̨͏n̛͝ ̶̴̡à̧͘l̵͘͡͠͏l̀̕͢i̧͏́s̢̢̡̢̨ơ̢ǹ̵̶̡͞ ̴̵̡͜͠a̢l̵͢ļ̵̵͢͡i̶̧͡s͏̶̵̢͝o͢͢n̨ ́͢͞á͟l͜͡l̡͏̢i͜҉s̡͘͏̶̨o̶͘n̷̸͞ ̛̛̕͢͢a͢l̛̕l̶i̵͡s͠o̶̡n̵̶̕͟ ̶͘͢a͏̴l̢̛͏̕͢l̛̀͞͠i̶͠s̷̸̡̨̡o̷̧̨͞ņ ͜͏a̸͏l͘l͟͠i͟s̢̛͜͠o̶̶̡̧̧n̶͡ ҉̧a̵̡̨̢͡ĺ̵̀͘͢l̸͜i̵͝͏̢̧ś͟o̵̕͡͠͞n̴̸̨ ̶̧͢͞a̕͝͏͞l͜l̵͜͝i̴̸̧s͏̡҉̢͞o̵̵͘͘͝n̛͘ ̕a̷̷͝l̷̀҉̛l̷̨̨͘i͢͢ś̡̀͝o͢͡n̡ ̨̕͠͝a̷̧̕͠ĺ̢͜ĺ͏̸̢i̷̡̧͘͏s̡̡͜o̢͢͢͞n̴̡͞ ̶̶͞à̛l̷̡͝l̢̛͢͟͞i̷̧s͜͏o̸̸̵̷n͏̵̨͟ ͞a̶̵̛ĺ̴̛̀l̕͢i̡͘͞ş͞͠o̡̧͟n̨̨ ̀͢͜a͏ĺ̵̶̢l̸͢͡i̧͏s̷̡̨͘͞ờ͘n̡͝ ̷̶͜͢a̕͏͏͜l͢͢l͘͠i̸̷̧ś̡̡͘͠o̡͘n̷̶͡ ̵̷̀͞a̵̸͠l̵̨l̡̡̛̕͘i̷̛̕͢ś͠ó̴͘͞n̷̵̛ ̶́҉a̴̡̕ĺ҉̸ĺ̀́i̵͞҉͏̶s̛͝o̡͢͟ǹ̶͏̧ ͝҉a̵͟l̀͞l̡͏̸̶̴i̢ş̴̵̨o̷̕n̴͏̵ ̀͏a̴̸l҉̷̧l̡͘͢i̛̕҉͡s͢͏̕͘͟ó̶͜n̶͢ ̛͞a̷̸͘ĺ̢̨̢ļ̸̸͢͡i͜͟͡s̶̵̢ǫ̸͜n͏̸̶̸ ̀̀͜͟a̧͢͢͡ĺ̢̢͞҉l̶͠i̸͏̡̀s̷͜͢͝͡o̵̴͟͞n̶ ̧͢͏̀҉a̷͘͜͞ĺ̕͝l̢҉̡i͝͠s̸͘o̴҉n͘ ̵̀̀͠a̡͜͢͠l̀͝͏l̛̕͜i҉̷̸̨s̴͘͟o̸̴͡ǹ̢͟ ̸̨́͝a̵̸͢͝l̷͜ļ̢̕į̸̛͞͞s̷̨o҉̸̵̴͜n̶͘ ͏̀͜a̸̧l̶̢̀́ļ̶͜i̛͘͟͠s̢̢͟͝ǫ̸̸́ņ̴̵̴͟ ̶͘ą̷̧l̛̛̕͟͡l̵͟͞i̛҉͘s̶̀͞͝o̡̢ǹ͟ ̸̕a̶̴͘͠l̴͢҉͜l̷̡̕͏i̵̸̢͡s̸̴͞͏̵o̢͘n̶̶ ̴̢̨͢á̷͘l̵l̢͞i̡͝ş̢͝o҉̢͟n̴̡̛͘͠ ̨̕͘a̵̡l̡̀l̷͟͝͡i̛͝͠ş̶̵̧͡o̶͡͞n̶̛ ͞͝ą̶͠l̸̨l҉̸̛͡i̷̸͡҉̸s̕͜͢͡͞o҉̶̨̨͝n̷͟͏̸ ͟͝à̸̢̛͟l̛̕͞l̵í̵̷͢͟s̷̡̡͘͘o͡͝͞n͞͏ ̷̴́̕a̵̡̛͘͠l̡̛͘̕͜l̕̕͘͠i͏̨̕̕s͟҉̴͢ò̷͘͟ņ̵̀͠ ͢͢͞à̴̧͟͝ĺ̷͘͏́l͢͢i̶̴s̸̵͟ǫ́n̨͜͏͞ ̸̢a̶l̸̴͜͝l̸̡͝͡i͜͝s̕̕͢͡ǫ̸͞n̡ ͏̕͡à̶̵͝l̶͏̛͏ļ́̕͘͟į͝s̷̛҉̴̡ó̕͜͡n̛ ̴̵̨͡͠a͘͏̕l̡̡͠͡l̶̸̴i̴̵͢͝ş͠ò̷̶̧͜n͏̷̧͜͞ ̷̧̨a̸̛l̡͠l̴҉҉̛i̡̕͢s̷̀͜ò̴͜͡n̢̧̕͞͝ ̛͡҉̛ą̴̶̡͜l̴̶̴͝ļ̧́͞͠í̧̨͘͞s̵͜ò̢̡͢͟n̵̷̛͟͟ ҉̵̸́á̵̧͟͟ļ̴́͢͝ĺ̶̕i̴̡̕͜s̸̕҉o̵̡̡̧n҉͘ ̵̧̀͝a̴̢̡̨͞l̶͡l̢į̧s͠͝o̵̷͠͠n͘͏̕ ̶̨͡a̛̛l̴̵͘͟l̀͜i͏͏s̴̀͞o̸͝ń̴͞ ̵̵ą̷҉l̷̵l̴͢͜į͝͝͝s̸̸̛o͏̢͜͜͢n͟͏ ̴̨͘͝a̴͝l̴̛̀͡l̸̡̀̕i̛s̷̡̧ó̡n̵̸ ̶̨͘à͘l̸̛̀͟l͘҉i̛͝͠s̵̶͠o͢͠͏̴͝ń̴̵ ̨͘͟͟͠a̴͝ĺ̴l̶̸̛͡i̸̕͞s̷̛͟͡͝o̶̷҉҉ń̡̛͟͡ ̴͏̶a̴̷͟͡l҉̧̢͡ĺ҉̷͠i̷s̷͏͠ó̡͜n̕͏͟ ̷̵̕͡͠a҉͜͞ļ̴ļ̵̕i̢͝s҉̴͜͡o̶̧͝҉n͏̸̨́͜ ̢̡̧a̵̛̕҉l̡͘l̸̨͠i̵̕͜s̷̨̛͘͜ò̶̧̢n̸͠ ͏̨a͞͏͡͡l̵̶̨̧̀l̸̷̡͟í́͏҉͠s̢͠o͡ņ̧̀͝ ̢͟a͟͝͠l͏l̢͘͜i̡̡̧ş̢́o̡̕n͟͝ ̶͝à̵̶̢l̵̛̕̕l̶͠i̴̢͠s̸͝ơ͟n̨̧̛͜ ̵͟a̷̢͠͡͡l̕͝͏l҉͠҉́i̵̵s̵̡͜͡ǫ̸̧̕n҉͘ ̵̶̧͢a̢͞͡ļ̨͟ĺ̸̷̢i̸͢s̢̨̛ó̶̷̕n̵͞ ̸̴̡͟͞a͘͟l͡͞l̀͝͏̢í͘s̶̶̢ǫ̷̷̀͡n͘͝ ͞à̕͝͝l͢͏͜͝l͜͠͝i͏͟͏s҉̛͜͝҉ò̧̕͜n̵͜͝͝͠ ̛à̛̛͜l̴̡l̸͢i̛͏͡ś̸͢͠͠ò͘͢n̵͘͟ ̡҉̶a̡̛l̷̸l͟͞i̷҉s̀̕͠o͘͡n͢͝ ̨̀͢à̴̢l̷̀̕l̶̸̷͘̕i̢͢s̛͜o͏n̵̢͜͢ ͟͝҉́̕a̶̸̛͏l͏̴̧͡l̵i̷͘҉̵͞s̷͞o͟n̵̛ ̵̸̷̢ą̵͞͝l͏͠l̷̀͢i̶̧̨̢͜ş̨͟o̶̕͠͡͡n̴̷͏̸̀ ̨̨͘͜a̢̕͟l̵̡̢͘͜l̀́́͟i͢s҉̵o̡͜n̨̛͝҉ ̴̨̨̢͡a̶l̴̶͟l̸͟͢͡͠i͞s̸͏ớ̢͢͞ń̛͜͠ ͞͠à̡̛ĺ͢l̵̢͜i̧͘͞͝s҉̶̨͞o̸͘͝͠n̸̨͜͜ ̴͏͢a̸ļ̸̶̷̛l͞i̧̡̛͏s̡̛̀ǫ̵̸̸n̛͏̢̀͠ ̵̨̕͝a̛͞l̷̢̛ļ͡i̛̕s̨̛͟͜ó͟n̶͘͡ ́́́͘a̵͝l̴̸̡̛̀l̷̵̷̢͢i̸̧̛s̵̀͟ò̵͟͢ǹ͠҉̀ ̴̡̨͝a̴̛l͝ļ̴͞͝į͢ş̶̛̕͘ó҉̢͠͠n͘͢ ̛́a̴̢̡̧͝l̴̵̡̕͟ļ̴̕͜͞i͏s͢͜ớ͘͢͝n̡̛̕ ̴̴̶̡͘a̷͟҉̧l̶̷̢҉l̴̀i̴͟͝͏͡s҉̶o̸̴͡͞n͏̢́͜ ͏͜ą͘͜l̴̢̨̕͘l̀͏i̶͘͡s͘̕͡o̧̢͠n̨̢͢҉ ̷͡a̸̡̕l̡͘͘͟l̵̶̨̀͠i̕̕s̨͜͠o̵̶̷̢̕n̶҉̨ ̡̕͜͠a҉̢͟͝l̸̴̨̢l̡҉i̶s̢̢̢o̡͡ń̀ ̕͢͠͏͢a̧͘͡l̸͠ļ͠í̛ś̨ó͢ń̢͞ ̸̀͢҉͝a̵͢l̸҉҉l͠҉̀͢͡i͟҉͜͝s̴̛͘͢o̵̢͢͠n͝͞ ̷͝͡a̶̡l͟͏̵͢͝l̷͢҉i̢̨͡҉s̸̨̕̕ó͠n̶̡͞ ̵̡̛͝à͜͡l̡̛͜l̡̛̕͘͢i͟͝s̵̷̛̕͘o͢͡n͡҉ ̢͟͠͏̢ą̀͘͢l̨l̷̨͟͜͢i̷͟͞͠҉s̶̢o̸̴͜͝n͏̡͝͡ ̕͟à̴̡͡ļ̶̕҉҉l̕̕͟͝͠i̧s͏͢͞҉̀o͠҉̸ń̢ ̷͝͞a̷̷̧͡l̴̴ļ̢̛͠i̢̨͡s̕͡o̴̧n͏̨̧̛ ̸̨̕͡͡a̢͡l͏̵̨͝ļ̷͘͢i̛͞s̢҉̡̕o̵̶̧̨͡n̶̢͢͏̸ ̡́a͞l̀͢l̢͢͜҉i̵̵̕͜͜s̀͡҉ơ̴̧̛n̴҉̴͜ ̀͢ą̵̀̀͘l̨͢l̨̡̢͞i̶͟҉̶s̷̷̕͜o͟҉̀͘ǹ̵ ̶̛̕͝a͠͠ĺ͘͢l̨͠ì̶̛͠͝s҉͡҉͏ớ͟n̢ ҉̢a͘͏͟͜l̛͠͏͏ĺ̡̢i̕s̨͟͞o̷̧͞͠n̴̨͏ ̴̸́͘͢a̷̢l̢͢͝l͠i̷̡s̴̨͜͠ơ͜n̴̡̢̕҉ ̶̨́͡͡ą̵͡ļ̷͝҉̸l̸̷̡̢͡i͟͠͝ś͢͟o̴̢͡͏̀n̡͞͝ ̧͘a̴͜l̶l̕͝i҉̡s̕͢͡ǫ҉̴̨͟ņ̨͘͜ ̴̸̷̕a̴̵̧̛l̶̕҉̶̶ĺ̶̢͟͞į̨̛͟͠s̢̀҉̛o̕͏̸͏ǹ͝ ̶͠͏ą̸̛҉ļ̀͝҉ĺ͞i̡̛͞s҉̶o̡͏͟͜͠n̶̕ ̴̕͠a͘l҉̴̸̕ĺ̕͝i̸͘͟͞҉ś̡͜ò̴̵̷̡ǹ͠ ͏̸̡a̴̛͝l̶͢ĺ̢́i̵͜͜ş̴͘͜͞o̸̵̷͠ń͜͏ ҉̢͞͝ą̧͘͟͝l̵̵̨͞l̴̶̨̛i͘̕͞͞s̀͝͝o̷̢̨͘n̵̴͝ ̛̛̕͟a̶҉̧͡l̶̸͢҉ļ̸͢į̶̨͜͡s͡͡o̸̸̶̡n̨͡ ̷͏͏̸a̸̕͟l͝҉l̀͢i͜͢͡ś̢̨͞͠o̷̢͝n̢҉̸͠ ҉̛̕͠a̛͜͟ĺ̨l̷̛͝i̴͟͜͢s̷̡̛ò̷n̵̡ ̨̛a͟͠l͏̢̧̕͢l̡͡҉̕í̢̧s̷͢͜o̴͜͞҉n̛̛ ̸̵̧͘͡a͏̀ļ̕͏̨̕l͜͢͞í͏̸̛ś͝o͏n̛͟͢ ̨̛á̵̀͞l͘͏҉̴̨l҉̵̛͜͝i͏̸͘͠s̶̡͟o̷̧̨͡n̸̨͢ ̴͜͠a҉̛͠͠l̷̛l̕͟i̧͝ş̴̢͠o̡̨̕n̡̡ ̴̢͝͞à̵̷͜l̵͢͞͠ļ̕í̸̛̛s̡̢o̢̧͞͝n̶̢͘͝ ̴̢̧̀a͏̕͜͢͠l̸ļ̛́͜͝į̷͏͢͜s̡̡̕͘o̴n҉҉ ̶̴̧͏a̴l̵͢l̀͘͘͜͞ì̛͏̡ś͡҉o̡͢n͜͞ ͘͟͞a͝l̸̶̛͝l͠͞͠ì̵̕͢s̶̸͜͜͝ó̢̕͟n̴͠ ҉̴̨̨a̶̡͢͡ļ͞l̀̕͢͝͞į̸͝͏͞s͏͝o̵҉͟ń ̷̧͘a҉̶̷ļ͞҉͝ĺ̸ì̶͢͝s̴͢͜͞o̶͟͠n҉̷͏ ͏̢͟͡á̵̕͏̧l͘͠͝ļ̛́̀͠i̴̛̕͜s̶̡͝͞ó̶̢͝ń̸̢͡͝ ҉̧͠a҉̵l̶̢l̷̷͟i̶͜҉s̷̕o͞҉̴n̴͟͢ ̵̵̧͠a̛͡l̢͝l̡̀҉͟í͘͟͠s̵̀͜͡o̶͡͞n̵̡̢̕ ̶͝҉͟á̶̧l͏̕͡l̵҉͢í͘͝s̕͠o̸̢͠͞ņ̨͡ ҉̸̸̢͘a̸̡͟͞l̛͠l̴̨̨̡͝i҉̶̴̶͝s̢̨̡̀͟ơ̵͟͞n̴͘͡ ̨͘͟͠͡á̶̵͟l̷l҉͘i̧͟͠͠s̸̴̀͢ò̸͞n̢͞ ͘͢͡a̡͟͝l̷͘͢͟ĺì҉̢͠͝s̨͞o͏̷́͟͝n̢͜͞ ͏a̸̢͟҉͢l̶̵̢̨͜l̵̴̨͘͝i͜͞͡͞s̀͢͜͜͞ơ̕͜͡n̴͢͡ ̛̀á̷̴̀͞l͠l̴̀͟͞i̵̢̡̛͜ş̀͡o̡͘̕n̸̵͡ ͟a̶͜͏̷͡l͢͢҉̶̕l̸̀̕͜͡į͟͞s̵̸̕͢͝ò̶n̴̶͡҉ ̵͢͝͡a̛͢͜l͟͏l͢҉į̵͏s̷̨͟͝͠ơ̧͘̕n̶͟͞͞ ̸̴̡̛̕á̵̢̡҉l͏͏͡ĺ͜͝í͢͠s̛͘͢͡o̢͜n̵̕ ̢̛a̷̛͟͞ĺ̛͜l̴̢̛̕í̶̢͠s̵̸o̷͢͠n̢̛͘͞͞ ̴̨͘͟͡a͜͜ĺ͢l̢i̴̧s̛҉̢͜͠o̡n̷̨͏͟ ̷́́͟a̸͘͞͞l͝͝l̛͘̕i̸͞s̢̧̡̛o̶͟͡n̢̕͡ ́͢͜a̷̴͝l̸̸̢̧͡l̵͟͝i͟͡s̴͡ơ͜͡҉̶ņ̷̕͞ ̛̀̀̕͝a̴͘l̡͜͢ļ̀͞͝i̸҉̷ś̸̴͜͡ớ̧n͏̢͘͏̡ ̷̨҉a̧͠l͟͠͡͞l͟͞i̷̷͢s̵̴͞o̵͘͢͠n̷̡ ̴́á̵͟l̢͢͜͡͝l͡i̢͢ş̶͘o̕҉̧ņ̨͟͡ ̶a̶̴͏͘l̀͞͞҉̸l͘i̧͏̵̛͝s̶̴͝͝͝ó̕͢ņ̶҉̕҉ ́͘͘͡͝a͏͢l̢̢̀͞͝l̴̨͝i̴̶͞s̡͠ơ̕n̡͝ ̸͘͠a̵ļ̴͠͝l̴̨̧͘i̸̕s̵̕ǫ̸̕ņ̧́̕ ͘͝á͡ĺ̢l̷̢͘͝ì͟s̛̕o̷͝ń͘͝ ̵̸̸̧͟a̶͜ļ̛́l͘͡҉̶i̷̶̧̨͡s̸̶̨ǫ̵͟ņ͏ ̨̀̕͟͏a̛͟͜l҉̵҉̡͞l̀͢ì͘҉̴s̕͘͞o̶͞҉ņ̴ ͝͏ą̧̀͘l̴̕͘l͢͏i҉́͜s̨̀̀o̷͘͡n̢͠͝ ̵̨͞͡͠a̶̶l̶͘l͞i̴̢͟͝s͘͜ơǹ͝҉͜ ̴҉͝a҉͘͡l̀l̸̡̢͜í͜͠s̸͟͞͡͡ǫ͟n͟͡ ̵̷̡͝a̷̧͜͡ļ̶̷l̵̢͟͠͠i̴͘͠͏s̢͞͡͡͏o̸̸̶͡͞ǹ̢͘͞ ̴́͘͡á̸l҉̸ļ̶̴̀̕i̴̵s͏̛ò̴n̵̶͜͢͡ ̨̡́ą̢l̶̛ļì͡s̵͘͟͝ơ̢ņ̶̛̕͞ ̢̛͟a̶̸͟͜l̸̶͢͠͝l̷̷̷͟i̵̢͢͟͏s̶̨̛͞o̷͟͜͠ņ̀͘͏͘ ͏̡̧́͏a̴͝͞͠͡l̸͢͢l҉̸̨̡́i҉̶̵s͜҉o̴̷̵n̨͘͜ ̶̶͘͞a̧͞l̷̷̴͠l̶̢̀͝i͞͏̵̢̡s̸̀ó̷ǹ̢̨͝͡ ̸́̀͘͡a̷͞͞l̀͜͜͏ĺ̨̛͘͠i̡̧ś̴̢̡o̧͢n̴̸ ̸̢҉a̶̶̧͜͟l̵̛ĺ̸̢̀͏į͢͠s͏̶͢҉o̴̶̡͟҉n̛̕͜͡͝ ̵̢̀͜͠a҉҉ĺ̸͢͠l͜͡͞͏ì̵̡ś̵̴̨o̸̵̢n̷͟͠ ̶̧a͏̨̛͘l̴̢̀l̴̨͢͝i̸̧҉͞s̸̡͡͏o̷̧͝ņ̸̨͟͠ ̸̢a̧҉̢͝ļļ̸͜͜͝i̴͟͜͡͠s̸̴҉o͏̢̢͏n̵͟ ̸̶̴́à͢͟͝͡l̴҉̴l̵̛͘͢͡i̴̧͘͞s̷̨͜ờ̴͡ǹ҉̛́͘ ̴̸̶̛a͘͝l̴̢̀́l̢̧i̢͝ş͜͡ó̷̡͜ń̕ ̡́͢͠à͟l̢͠͠҉҉l̶͜i̢̛͘͠s̷҉̢͠ơ̵̧ņ̷̧͘ ̸̕a̴̶l͟͞͞ĺ̸͞҉i̵̶s̸̀ǫ̸̸͘n̴̷͞ ̧̧̛́a͏̡͢͠l̶̡͞͏̧l҉̷̡͡͝ì̡͡s̶̢̕͡ǫ͠ņ͝͝ ̧̕͝à͏͡l҉̷͘͘l͏̨҉i̴̡͘͝͝s̸҉͜͏ǫ̕͡͝n̨͘͡ ͟҉̶̀͡á̧͘͡ĺ̵l̛͜͟͝í̷̡͝s̢̨͘҉ò̴̡n̡͏͡͏҉ ̵̨̛̀͟a͏̕͝͝l̸̷͢͜l̶̷͘͢i̸̶̧͠s͘͏̴̡͟o̷͏̢͞͞n͡ ̡̕͠͠͞a̵̧͘l̸̢͝l͜i̵͏̴̨͠s̛͘͡o̶̵̧n̷̵̶̛͜ ̸͠a̵̷̢͞l̨l̨̡í̶͟͞͠s̨̧̨̀ǫ̶͠n̸̢͘ ̀͜͜a҉̧̛͡l̸͞l̷̢̀͠͠į͘͟ş͘͢ó̸̧͘͢ǹ̸ ̛͢͟͠à̢͜͡ĺ̵̶́̀l̨̛i̢͟͝s̴̸ò̷̡͟͞n̶ ̨͟a̶͘͜͞l̸̛l̸̢̡͘ì̢͟͠͠ś̶̢͡ǫ́ń̴̶ ̨͡҉̸͠a̸͞l̶͟҉̢̡l̛̀͡͝i̶͜͢͠şo̶̧̡͟n̸̨̢̛҉ ̢̕̕a̴̸l̢͟l͞͞͡͝͝i̴̕s̷̛ơ̶̕n̶͘͟͡͝ ̀͠͠a̷̶͘͢l̡͜҉l̸͟͢͠͡i̛̛͘͞s̸͟͜͞͝ó̡͢͝n̷҉ ̧͏͠a̴͝ĺ̕l̶̶͏i̴͡ş̀ó̸̸̧n̶͜͢͞ ̴̷̶̢͠a̵̧̛l̨͢͝l̵ì̢̀͘͝s̵̷͟͞o͜҉n̢͘҉̛͝ ̡͘̕͠͞à̷̡͠l̵͡l͢͏i̶͜s̵o̶͞҉͝ǹ͟ ̨͝ą̸̵̷̛l̷̕͡l̴̕͘̕i̵̧s̨̧͘͢͞ǫ͏n̢̕͝ ͏͏̡a̡̕͠l͏̨͟͞l̨̡̛͟i̶̴̴̡s̶͜ò͘͜͏̶n̕̕͡ ̴̴͜͞a̷̢̧̧͡l̷̷̀͟l̢̨͟͟ì̧͘s̢̀o̷̢͢͟͡n̵̵̶͢͢ ́͞a̢̡̕l̀͟l̵̢̀i̢͘͡s̡͠͝ǫ̨̕͢͝ǹ̴ ̸͜͞͠͏a̧҉l̡̨̨̀͢l̨i̷̶̕͜s̨͘o͏̴̡͡ǹ̸ ̶҉̴̢̕a̸͘l̷͟͠͞͏l҉̧̡̧i̶̕s̀͟ǫ̕͜͞ņ̵͞ ̵̧͠á̶̢̕͜l̵͏́͢͢ļ̶̧̨i̴̧̧s̷̸̶̡͠o̡͞n̷͠͡͞ ̡͏̶̸̧á̴̴̵̕ļ̕ĺ̴͡i̷̷̡͡͝ş̛͝o̶̕͜͟n̷̵̡̧ ̨̡̛a͢͏̧̛͝ļ͘͏l҉̨҉̛i͏̶̡s̶͏̵̸o҉n͢͟҉̸ ̡̧͢͢͟ą̴́͜ĺ͝l̨̨̕͟͝ì̕͜s̷̢̨̛̀o̕͠͝͞n̸҉̷ ̴̢̨͜ą̵́͜l̸͟l̵̢͡į̷͠s̷̵̛ó͟n̶̡͟͡ ́̀͞͡͏a͜҉̕l̡̛͢͡l͟҉̶̢̀i҉̷҉s̢̀͜͡ǫ̡̛ǹ̀͢ ̧̧͝͡a͘̕l̨̡l̡̀͝i̴͞͝s̵̨̕o̷͘͞ń̶̶̷͠ ̸̧͏͏a̵͘͟͡ĺ̢̛́l̵̷̀̕͞į̵̛̕ş̷́͠o̵̵n̵̛̛͠ ̵̛͞a̢͝l̷͘͜͞l̀͠i҉̡s̶͏̀҉͝ó̷̕͟n͏̛͏͡͡ ́a̴̛l̴̀ļ̶̷̡͜i̡̕͠s̛͟͡o̢҉͞҉̶n̴̶ ̶͏a̷͝͏͞l̀͢͡l̵̢͢͠į̸̸̨s̀͠͠o̷͢n̵͞͏ ̴̡á̛l̨̨̛͘l̶̕͜͏̀i̸̶̛s̸o̸̢͘͝n̢̡͜ ̧̡͜͡a̵̕l̸̀͡l̶̷̨í̴̡̛ś͡o̸̴̷͟͠ņ͘ ͞͞a͡l̵͠l҉̛̀́́i̷̴̸̛͢s̴̢͟o̶̸̡n͏̀́͟͟ ̢̛҉a̡l̶̶̡̀͘ĺ̷̵̀i̢͘͢҉̢s̵̕͢͞o̸̶n͘ ̨͞á̢͏̢ĺ̴l̢͟͢͠͏į̀͘͟͜s̸͏҉̢ǫ̛͘͢n̴͜͢͠ ͜͞ą҉̛͢l̸̀͠͝l͟͞i͟҉̶̢s̡̛o̴͜͞n̸̢̨͟ ̸̷̧͞͝a҉̨͘͢ĺ̸̶͢͏l҉̵̨̡͞i̴͠śó̕n̢͏͞ ̷̛a͘͠͠͞l̷̀̕͝l̢͝i͠s̸̷̸͟o̴̵҉͘͜n̕҉̸͢ ̛̀͡a͠͠͠l̨͝ļi̧̕͟͞s̶̕ǫ̕͞͝ń̡̕ ̸̢̕͟͝a̧l̶͘͢l̵̢̕į̡͜ş̴͝͏o͘͜͢͡n͘͟ ̸͜a͘l̴̨̧͢l̷̶̸̨̕i̧͘͜s̢͢͠o̷̕͜ǹ͟͡ ̶̸͞a̷̧͟͞҉ļ̶̵͏l͘҉i҉͘ş̴̨́o̴̢ǹ͘͜ ̷͡a҉́l̡͢͞l͘͟͠͞i̡̛͢s҉͠ǫ̢̢͞͏ņ̛͟ ̷̷̨a͡l̢͏̴l̷̡̡͞i̧͞ś̶̀͠o͘҉n̡͜ ̷̡͘͝a͏̸̴̨l̶̛̀ļ̢͡ìs̢͡o̸̶n̶̕͜ ̶̧̢à͠͞ļ͘͘l̵͜͞i̴̧s̴̢̛ò̡̕n͏͏ ̨͞a̛͢l҉̛l҉͘͜҉͟į̢̢͟͞s͏̧o̕͡n̸̶̡͘ ̧̕a̵̵̢̢͝l̷̴̨l̸i҉̕s͢ơ͟͟͏n̷̵͞ ̷͏̷̨a̷̡̡l̴̢͢͡͝l̢̧̧̛͡í̕҉s̸̴̸͠ó̢͘͝͞n̨ ͞͞a̵̢l̵͟l̸͘̕͟i̸̸̡̕͡s͢͜͠҉o̷͘̕ǹ̕ ͡á̸̧̀l̵̡l̴̨͘͟i̡̨͠s҉̧o̵̧͢ǹ̵ ̢͜á͠͏l҉ĺ̡͜͠į̧̀͠s̴̶͢͟͞o̢̨͠ǹ̛͢͞͠ ͞͡҉̶a̶l̸̸͜͝͝l͏̷̵̡͟i̶̶̢s̶̴̀͟o̧͜͢͝n̷͝ ̵̨à͢͠͏l̵̡͠l̸͠í̸̷͠s̵͡o̸n̸̴̢̢͞ ̶̶͘͠a͠l҉͘҉l͟͢i̧̧͝s̴̡͜o͜͞͝n̸̷̢͜ ̷̡̨́͡á̶̷͟l̸̀l̀͡͡i̸͜͟͝s̴̛͘͏o̧̕͢҉̛n͠ ̸͟a̷̧͟͠l̴̴̕͘͢l̡͡͡͡͞í̴̢s̢͜ơ̕͟n̛͘ ̨a̛҉̵͠l͘͘͟͝͡l̵̛͠į͟͡s͏͟͏ơ̷̡̕͞n̡ ͏̢a҉̨҉l̶̶͜҉̸l̷̨i̵͏s͏̷̛͢ó͏n͏̨͘͝ ̧̢͜á̴̶͘l̢͠l̨̛ì̶̴͢͠s̢͢͝o͏̵̨̛͞ņ̷͢ ̸͞a͘l̷̢̕͟l̀́͘͏i̶̛̕҉҉s̷̷̡̀͜o҉͡͞n̵̛̕͟͏ ̴͞a̸̧̛͘ĺ̸̨̨l̶͢͠i͜s̷̵̨͜͠ǫ̢ǹ̴̵͘ ̨̨̛̛͝a̶̢͘̕l̕͠͠ļ̀̕͢͠i̸͏͏s̸̨͟͞͡ó͡͞n̢̛͜͠ ̸̛͏͞҉a̡҉̧͡l̸͜͞ļ̷̷́̕į̀͏͘s̨̀o̢͡ņ͟ ͏͏à͘͠l̶̸̷ļ͘í̸̡̧́s̷͡o͟͡ņ̷̵ ́͝ą̨̕͜͜l͜͠҉̢l͏̛i̷̷̵̧s͢͠ǫ̛́͟n̶̷ ͢a̧͟͝l̀l̸͜i҉̧̧s̸̢̕͝o̶͟͝n͏̷̨̕͏ ̛̛̛̀͠a̴̴͞l̶ĺ̵͠i̷̡ś̷̵́͠o̵̡͡n̴̸̵͟ ̛̕a͢͡͏l̨̨͜͡l͢͜͠i̛͜͢͠s̴̢͠͠ó̶҉̷́n̴͢͞͝͏ ̕͝a̶̡̢͡ļ͞ĺ͏͘̕i̶̶ś̴҉͜ó̢n͢͝͏̷̡ ̵̡͟͡a̢͟͟͠͏ĺ̵͡l̵͟i̡͢s̛̀͡ơ̷͢͝͡n͟͝ ̶̨́͡a̡l̢͟l̨͝i̴̕͝͝s̕͜͠͡o̴̶n͞ ̛͟͞͝á͞l̢̕ĺ̶̷̸̀i̷͢͞s̛͘ǫ͘n͏ ̷̵́͢a̛͝l͏̛̛l̵͠i̵͡s͟͢͝͏o̷̡͡҉̨n̡ ̢̢̛á̷͏̧l̷͠͝͏l̀͢i̴̷̢͟s̵̵͠o̶̧̢ń̢ ̸͘͟a҉̸͏l̶͜͟͠͝l̢̀i̷̧͡s̨̛͜ò̸̕n̶̡̡͘̕ ̨̡̛͜a̴l͏̶̶̨̕l҉̕͘͞i̷̡͟s̶̡͞o͏̵̛n̷̛͘͡͝ ̸͞͝a͝͏̀l̀҉͡l̸̸̷̢̕i̛͡s̸͝o̡̧͟n͟͝ ́͟a̷̶l͜͠͠l̢̢͘ì̀s̶҉͢͡o̴̧n̨͜͟ ̨͠a͏̕l̀̀ĺ͘͠͡ì͝s̷̶̀͡͞o҉͘n͏́̕͞ ̨͜͠a̷̴ļ̵̧̡̕l̵̨̀̕͢i̴͢ś͢͜ǫ̸̴ǹ̛̕͡͞ ̶̵̧̛͘a͞͝҉̕l̛̀l̀͏̕͜i̷̧̢̕s̶̛o̡͏̕͡ǹ̛҉ ̶̷̨̧̕a̕͏̶̨l̶̢̛l̢͘͠i̴͏̸̨͏s̡̀́͠ò̶͘͜͟n̶̵ ̵̵̢a͜l̀̀l̡͢i͢҉̨́̀s̵͞o̵̡̕͢n̡͜͞͡͡ ̶̢̨̕ą̸̸͡l̵̕l̶̷i̕͢͜͝s̡̧̢͢o̡͘n͘͟ ́͟a̶̡̛͘l̵̡̢͟l͜͟͜͞i̕҉̨̡͠s̢͝ò̵̀̕n҉̸ ͘͟a͟͜ļ̶̴l̵̕̕͏i̴̛͝s̵o̢̧̨̨͡n̶̶ ̀͏̵͘ą͟͡͞͝ļ̴̴̴͞l̡҉í̸s̵͟o̕͠҉̢͟ǹ̴̡̡͘ ̵̧͘͘a͡҉̸͝l̡̀͝l̨ì̵̢̢҉s҉ó̵̶̡̕n̷ ̧͟͞á͟l̨͝͞ļ̧̧͞͝i̷̛s̡̀̀͠͝ǫ̵͘͜n̵̛͜͢ ̸͝͠ą̀́͟͞l͏̧l̨̕͏҉i̸̧̕͜s͘̕ơ̧͢ń͘͡͝ ̶̸̷̵͟a̸͝͞l̵̡l̛͞ì̸͡҉s҉͢o̴n̷̴̢̧ ̧͠a͏̷͜͞ĺ̨͜l̵̀͢͡i̧͜͡ś́͜o̵̡̧̕͞n͡҉̷̨ ̡́̀͘͠a̕̕l҉͝͡l͢͠͠ì͞s̵̕͏͟͏ơ̧͘͢n̛͘ ̸̵͏̡͠á̶̀l̴̸̵l̶̵͡͠í̴s̴̕͠ò͡n̡̨͝͏͟ ̷̛͘a̷̸̧ļ͏̵͠ĺ͞͏̧i̸̵̢͘s̷͏̵̸ó̧̡n̷̡̧ ̧̛̛͏a͠͏̢͟͝l̶̛̀҉l̷̴͘͢ì̸ş̸͠òn̨͠ ̷̨̢̨̧a̴͜l̷͘͏l͡͡҉̸͞i̴̡̢̧s̴̛̕͟͞ǫ̷͡͡n̵̛͘͠ ̧͟a̕҉͜l҉͘͢l̢̧͘í͞s̛̕͜͜o̶̡̕̕ǹ̴̡͜͞ ͟͝a̸̸l͜҉҉͠l̕i̷̧̕͠ş̕͠͏o̶̡͞n̨͠ ̷̴̡͝͡a̸̧͏̨l̨̛͜͠l͢͠i̵͟͠s̡̛͘͡o̕͡͡n҉̴̶͜ ̷̛͏̧à̀͡ļ̴̴͘l̵͡͞i҉s̨͞ơ̸̡̨͢n̵̨̢̕ ̀͢͜͠a̵͏̸̛l̷͢͠ļ̸͟i҉̧͘͡s͢͡o̴̧̨̢͢ń̶̨̨ ̸̕͡a̷l̡̛l͠i̡̛͝s̸͜͢͞o̴҉́͢n͏́͞ ̶͟͟͞a͘͝ĺ͞l̨͠í̧͡s̵͟͜͡o҉̨̛́͡n҉́̕ ̸̛à҉l̶̀l̀͝͡i̡҉̶͝ş̷̶o͢͡͏ņ̷̧͢ ̷̀͏á̷̶͜l͏̶̷͢l̵͠҉̕͡į́̕s̡̢̛͡o̴̢͜n̛͞͡ ҉̷͘͟a҉̷̨͘l͢͝͞͠l͞҉͘͟i͘s̷̕o̷̵n͘͡ ̀͠͠a̡͠͞͝l̀̕l̴͝ì̶̡̨͡s̴̨̨͜ó҉ǹ̶̸̨̕ ̨̢á̸̷̀l̴̡̨̨͘l̵͘͢i̶҉s̡̨͞ó͢n̕̕ ̸̸̵̶̡a̡̢̕l̴̀͡͡l̵͠͏̕͢į͠s̀͘o̢̕̕͟n̨̨̧ ̵̀a͘ĺ͡͞͠ļ̵̀̕į̨̀s̵̀͡o̷̧͜͝ņ̷҉ ̧a̷̡̢̡͜l̸̢͘͜͡ĺ̴̀͢͟i̧̛s͏̸̨̕͞o̴҉̸̕n̸͞͠҉̕ ̴͠a̷̡͜͡͠ĺ̴́͠l͟͟ì̷̧̛͟s҉҉͟o͢n͟͏ ̛̕͢͜͞a̧͟͟͠l̢̀͟l̕͞͡i̸s͞͡͡͠ò̵̷͢͡n͢͝͏̷͝ ͜͡a̷͞͞l̡͜͞l͏́͠҉̧ì̷́͟s̡͘͘͞o͢͞͠n͡ ̸̛͜͜҉a̶̢͘͢l̢̕̕͜l͘͘i̷̶̛s҉͢҉̕o̷̢̕͜͠n̡ ̡̨̕a̢̧͢l̴͏l̵̨͢͟i͟͠͏s̀o̵̷͞͝n̸̨ ̵͜͝à̸́̕͟ļ̶̛ĺ̕͢͝i̶͡͡ś͠͏̡͜o͡͠n͡͝ ͘͟͞à̸̴́l̵̡͘͢ļ̷̷̢̢í̧̢̧̧s͏̷͘͠ó̷̢̀n̨͜͟҉ ̧͢a̶̴̛͢l̨̨͜l̨̢͢͝i̕͏s͞͞o̵̧̨n̶̨̡͟ ͟a̵̴̢͢͢l̵̀͘ļ̵̡͜͟i̸͝s̢͘͠o̕͏̵ņ҉̧͢͡ ̶̴̀͞a̴̷ĺ͡͡l̶ì̡̡͟s̕͡͝o͞n҉́̕ ̶̢̧́a̵̵̡͡͡l͜҉҉͡l̸͘͢͏i̴ş͠ơ̴n̴̴̨̕͡ ̵̸҉̢͝a̵̢͡l̢̕ļ͜į͘͝͠͞ş̷ơ̸n̸͟ ̨͢͞͝a̷̸l̶̷̢l̸͜͠͠i͡͞s̴̨͡͞o҉n͏̸͜ ̴̀҉á̷̡͡l̸͢͡l̴̵͝i͏́̀͜s̵̨o̷̷̡ņ̢͝͝͝ ̡͘a̧͟͟͡͡l̸̶͟͠l̶̡̢̀͞i̶͜͟͝s̸̸̕ó͜͝͞ǹ̵̶̢̨ ̧͜͠a̷͢l҉̨̀͜l̵̨̡̢i҉s̀̀ó̡͜n̡͜͏ ̷̀̕a̢l͏̢́l̴̴̕i̧̧͘͜s̸̨͠o͝͞n̵̵ ̸͞a̸̢̧l̡l̷͢i̸̧s̨͝ǫ́҉҉̢n̴͡ ̷̨à̶͟͠l̴̀l̶̛҉í҉͝s̵̵̕͢͞o͝҉̀n̡̛͘ ̷̷͢͞a̸̸̵͝l̕͏͏l̡͘̕͡͝í̴͟s͞͝o̸̷͢ń̸̨̢͞ ͢͡a͟҉l͘͡l͜͠͠i̸͏̧̨͡s͘҉͢͡o̷̷҉̡́n̸͜ ̴̛a̴l̷͜͞͠ļ͘͝į̷̡̛s̡̀͘͟ǫ̷̢̡n̶̵͟ ̢̀͝͠a̵̕͏͜l̸̀͜͡l͜͞͏i̷̵s̡͝o͘n̸͢ ̡̕͡a͢͡l̶̷̡͟͝l̴̢ì̷͞s̨̨͜͏̵ơ̵ǹ̵̡̛͘ ̷̡̛͝à̷͜l̴̴ļ͘͢i͏̶ş̨͠ớ̵n̴̸͠҉͟ ͠͠a͢͡l̢̛͢͝͝l̷̨͢͡i̷̧̡̧s҉ǫ̧͜͞n͠͏͘ ̶̡̛́a͏̷͘͠l̶̀͝͠l̷̷̨͡į͜s̛ǫ̴͠n̡͜͞͠ ̡҉a͞ĺ̶͘͝l̢̧̕͡͠i̷͘s҉o̸̸n̸͝͏͘ ̡͝a̸̕͏̢l͢͠l̷̢̀͝i̡̢͡͝s̢҉̀o͏͢ņ̴̨̕͡ ̴ą̴l̸̀͞͏͘l͏҉͘i̕̕ś̢͠͝ơ̸̸͝n̕̕͞ ̶̵̸́͜ą̴̡͟͠ĺ̶l̶̸̨͞i͘͘s҉̷̨͟o̴͟͡ń̴̸̢͢ ̸̷̀́a̵̶̧͏͡l̶̷͝͠l̶͘i̷͜ś̸̀͡ò͜ǹ͠҉̢͠ ̢̛̀͠a̛͏̢̢͢l͏l͜҉i̴̴͜s̢̧̀o̸̵ņ̕҉̷̕ ̶́͘͟͟a̵͞l̴̵͡l̵̴͢͢i̵̢̕s̵̶̨ò͏n̶͢͢͠ ̀͜͠a̶҉l̸͘l̢͢i̶̛s̵͝ó̧̀n̷̡̛͡͠ ͜͞ą̕͡l҉̡͝l͘͘͘͟i̡̕͢s͏͘͘͢ò͘҉͡ń͡͞͠ ͝ą͘͟l̵̨̢̕l̷̡į̢̛͜ś̵̸o̷̸̸̧͟n͘͜͞҉ ̀͘͢͡҉a͏̀͟l͏l̡͢ì̷̕͜s̵̢̛͢o̡͠n̡͘͢͜ ̶̛͏a̴̴l҉̢҉͞҉ĺ͟͞i҉̷́͟s̴͢ơ̶n̶̨͞ ̡  
̶͟a̵̡҉l҉̛l̨̀i̧̕͢s̢͟͠o̕͡ń̷͘͡ ҉̨͟͝a̢͘l͏l̵̨̕i̕͜s̴͠͡͏ǫ̴̨̛͡n̸̨͞͝ ̶̢̕͡a̧͟l̸̡̛͝͡l͏̡͢i̷̵͘͘͝s̷̨͟͝o͠҉̴̨̡n̨͝͠ ̡͘͢͠͝a̴̡l̢͏͜l̷̢͢͝í̧̡̕͠s̵̶̡͢͠ơ̴͟n̸͝ ̛҉̶a̴̧͢l͘͟͝͠͝ĺ̡̀͜͡i̷͏s͏̵̶̷҉o̧̕͡͞n̕ ̴̷͡a͡͏̀l̛̛͝͡ĺ̨̕͜i̶͢ś̶̢͘o͝͞ń͠ ̛҉̵͢à͞҉̵̵l̷̸̶͝͝l͜͝i̡̧͜͞ś̕͞ó̵͘͢n̴͜͏̢ ̕͟͟a̡҉͠͠l̴͜l͟͢͢i̢҉̵͏s̡̢͟ớ͢ń̶̷̕ ͘͘͡a̧̢ļ̷̛̀͜l̸̡̕i͏͏҉͟ş͞͠͠o̷̕n̸̨͜ ͏́͢͢á̵͢ĺ͟͠͞ļ̵̛̀i̶̡̨s̵òń̵͢͝͏ ̢͟à͡l̢͢͏̀ĺ́ì̶̕͢s͏̛҉͟o̵̢̡͢͡n҉̴̡̛ ̷̛a̢͢͜͏̵l̸̀̀͢l̷͜i͘͏̵̵͜ś̵҉ơ̷̴̡̡ǹ̡̢̛ ̨͟á̸l͢͏̵l̢̢̨̕í̶̵͟͠ś̢̕͏o̸̡̕n̸̢͘ ̢̡̀͠a̷̴̷̡͡l̢̡l̵͟i̸̕͡s̢̨͢͞ó̶̷ń́͘͢͟ ́̕a̛͘l̢̨҉̴̵l̵̷í̡͜͡s͏͘͟ó͝n͢͜ ̀͝á̵̢͝ĺ̸l̷̶̸͡i̸̸҉҉̛s̶̶̵͝ơ̶̴҉n̴̡̢ ̶͞҉͡a̧͜͡͠ļ̢͘͢l̀̀̀҉̷i̸̧͢͞s͢͡͏o̶n͏͟ ̨̀͞a̧̡͘͜҉l̵̨̛̀l͜͞i̴͝s̢o͠n̨͜͡ ̕̕a̷̵͘͡l̛͢l҉̡̛͘͠í́s̷̵ó́̕͟͠n̸͞ ҉͘a̵̷͘l͟͞l̴͢͡͞i̷̡̕͢͜ş̵̀͞o̧͘̕ņ ̷҉a̶̛l̶̷̨͢͏l͘͝͝i̢͟͠s̕҉̕o̶͠ǹ̢͜ ͏à͠ĺ̛l̸̶̡̛͢i̷̶͢͟ś̨͏͡͝ơ̴͡n͏ ̴̸͟a̸̛͝l̀́̕҉̷ļ͜͏i̧͘҉͝s̶̢̛o̵͠͏̨n͟͞ ̸̵̧̧̕a͟͏̸l̶̷ĺ̷̸͜i̷̧̨͞͞s̷̕o̸͘n̕͟͠ ̡̛͟a͘͡l̢̡̨̕l҉̀͢i͏̶s̵҉̕o̵̶͠n̶̷͘ ͘͢͠ą̛̕̕͠l̵̶͡ĺ͝ì̴̵s̶̷͜͞o͞͡͏̀n͜͞ ̧͞͏a͘̕͢͜͝ĺ̛l͜͏̡͝͠i̶̕͢͠s͟͠o̵͏n̵̴ ̵͞͝á̛͟͟ļ̵̷͜͢ĺ̶̨i̢͡s͟͞ǫ͠ǹ̵̡͝ ҉̨a̧̧͞ļ̶͢͡ĺ̴́͝͏i̵̡͟҉s͘҉̛̕o͏̡̕͢n̴͏ ̢́͝á̸̸̧͡l̛͢͝l̴̨̡͢͠į̛͘͠ś̸̛̕͝o̷̢҉n͢͝ ̛҉̛͘͟a̴̡͘l̴̢͞l̴̶͘͜͠į̶͢ś̛̕̕ǫ͏̢̛n̕͘͜͢͢ ̸́à̛l̸̡͞͠l͝͡͡i̷̡̛śo̴̴̴͠n̵̴̕ ̢̧͏a̧̧͟͜l̵l͘͞í͟͠s̢͝ó͘͞҉̷ǹ̷̷̀͘ ̵̢͜a̧̕͟͏l҉͠l̢í̶s̛͜o̸̷ņ̢̕̕͝ ҉̴͜͜a̷͘͠l̵̡̛͟l̴̷͏i̡̢͜͞s̨̀͘҉͘o̧͠n̷̸ ͢͝ą̛l̡҉҉̴ĺ҉̴̢i̶͜͜s̷̶̨ó͏̀n̨͏ ̴̶̡̧̨a̧͏l̕͞ĺ̶̴͞͡ì͝s̢̨͞o͘͜͝͝͠n̕͟͟ ̶̡̀̕a̧̨̛͜͠l̛҉͏̴l̨̛i̢̛͞s̷̶̕̕͞o̶͏̷̶̛n͏̕͟͟ ̴̧́̀a͜͠ļ̸̸͠l҉҉̕͡í̷͡s͢͏҉o̶n̨҉ ̴̡҉̢͜a̢̕͟͏l̵̛̕l̕͢i̕͏̸̵̀s̡̕̕͝ơ̢͞n̡͘͞ ̡͏̵a̷̸̡͏́l͟͢l̷̷̛͡í́s̷͢͞o͠n̸̴͡ ̨̕͢͠͠ą́͏̵ļ̵́͘͞l̵̷̀i͝s̴̸̡͟o̡n҉̶̕ ̶́̕a̴̶͜͝ļ̵͞l̶̕͠i̶҉ś̕ờ̧ǹ̵ ̶̸a̸͠l̷̡͘͝͠ĺ̴̢̛͢í̛͜͝s̶͡ǫ͜n͞҉҉ ̷̶̧̕͡a̷͢͡͡ļ͜͟͢͡l͜͝͠ís̵̨͏ơ̴̧͢ń̨ ̷̨̛̀ą̷͡l̨͜͏̧l҉̨͘͡ì̶̡͏s̛͘͠o̷̴̴ņ͜͏̴̵ ҉́̀a̡̕͢͝l̢̡͜͜͠ļ̷͢į̴s̕҉͜ǫ̶́̕͝n̨͜ ̢̕͡͠à͟l̕͡l̷i̴ś̛o̸͠n̷̡̛͘͞ ̧a̷̢̛͜͏l͡l̨̨i̡͝҉͟͡s̢̀͡o̕҉̧̨́ņ͟͡͡ ̧́̀͢a̸͢͢͡l̡̕͜l͠͞i̷̢̛s̴̶̀͜͡ó̵̡͟ń̷ ̵̧҉á͜͞l̀l̡͞i̴̵̴͢͢ş̨͝o҉̡̧̢̛n̶͘͝͡ ̴̸͟͝a̷̴̕҉l̶͟͠ļ̵i̶̡̛s͡ò̶̀͟͏ń̴̡̕͠ ҉̴̧a̶̧͜͞͏l͜͠l̢̢͞i͟͏̷s̨͘͘o̴n̡͞͝ ̀à̴̡͝l͠ļ̵i̡s̷̷̀͢ó̵n̶̴̷̡͡ ҉̢̛͢a͏҉̷̡l͘͢͡ĺ̵̸̕͡i̢͏̛͜͡s̡͟o͞҉͝͏n̴͝͏̛ ͢à̶͝͡l͘͠͞͞l̛͘͜͟i̸̡̕͝s̡͟͡͠ó̸҉ǹ̴̵̡͢ ͢͢á̛̕͡l̡̀͘͜͠l̴̕i̴s̕͟͝͞o̡͢ń̢͞͠ ̴̵́̕͠à̵̢̕͠l̡͝͠l̶̢͟͞i̶͜s̶̢o̷̧͘n͝͏͟ ̴̛́̀͘à̸̢l͠l̢͘͡í͜͝҉̸ş̶͢͡ǫ̀n̴͟͠ ̷̧̨̕͠a̡̧͜l̛͝l̷͠i̛͝s͘͏͏ò̸̡͝n̷̴̢̛͟ ̵͘͟á̡̕l̵̀͘l̴͝҉̧i͟͟͢͞s͝͞ǫ̛͏̷̕n̢ ̢̢͢͞à̵̸̷l͢͡l̶͜͡҉į͞҉̀ś͞҉͏ó̵̴̵̧n̛͝ ̷͝͝à̛̀͝͠l҉ĺ̢͘͟i̵s͏̀͠҉̷o̴̴̢͞n̶̵͞͏͟ ̶̧a̷͘͡l̷̢͞͞͠l̡͠í̀͜ş̶̷͝ó̵͟͡͠ǹ̴̢̡̛ ̷̡a̷̷l͏̧͘l̨i͏̶ś̢͘͠o͝n̡̡͘ ̶͜͡͝a̸̧͞͠͞l̢͟l̴͘͢͜͡i̛͏̶̡s̡̨̨̕͡o͢n͏̷҉ ̵̡͏a̷̸͘͟l̷̡l͢i̢͢s̶̡̛͜͠ǫ̵̕͜͞n̨̧ ̸̸̀͘a̸҉̶̀l̀͟͠ļ̴̀i҉͘s҉̡͜o̧̢n̷̢̧̢͘ ́́͞҉à̧͜l͜ĺi̡s͜͏ò͘͞͏n͏̴҉ ́͡a͝l͏̢͜͝l̨̀i̷̡͡͏s̶̡̧͜͞ǫ̢n͟͞ ͏̕à̷̵̕͠l̷͡l̴̡͢͝ì͠s̵̨̢̡͝ò͠n҉̢ ̸̵̨̢á̡́͡l͡ļ͝i̵̢͘͢s̨͘͏òń̴̡͡ ̨͠a̡͠l̴͢͡͠l̛͏̢i̸̢s̵͟͏͘͞o҉̕n̶ ̸̡͜a͏̵̶l͠ĺ͜i͏̛́͠s҉̸̴̨̢o̴̶̢͘͜n͏̡̛҉͜ ͞a̶̸̧̢͞l̶̀͡҉l͘i̷̵͞͝҉ş̴o̕͏҉n̛ ̶̛͟a̢̕l͞͠l̸̨̕͜͝i̸͜͏s҉̀͟͠o͏n͟ ̴͘͘͞a̕͘͢l̡͠l̷̨̢͡ì̡͜ş͝o̶̵͢͢͞ǹ͘ ͟͏̷̢͟a̵̢̢͘͏ĺ̵̀͟͝l̨͡͝i̢̢͢s̸̢̕͡o̕͠͠n̸̡ ҉͜͜a̧͢͡l҉̷̧̛l̵̢͜i̴͘ś̢̕͠o͏̵̕ń̨͘͢ ̷̛a̢҉҉͘l̵̨̨̀͠l̀͏̸͘i̴̕͜ş҉̧̛o͜͏n̴̢͡ ̧͝a̸͜͢ĺ̴̢l̢͡į͟͏̴s̕͢͞o̷͞n͘͏̸҉͘ ͠͝a̷̡͡͝ĺ̸̕l҉̷́i̶̵̛s̀͏̴̧ǫ̸̧́͢n҉̀ ̷͏̛à̷̧͜l̸̴͢ĺ̸̢͟͞i͘s̕͟͞҉o͏̧́҉̸n̷̵ ̵̨͟͠à̛͡͝l̴̶̨l͘͜͢͏i҉҉́͢ś̷̷̢͘o̷̸̡͘͞n̵̨͠ ̵̸̛͢a͏͡l̵̢ļ̸͝͠͞i̷͜͏s͝͝ǫn̴͟͞ ̢̡̕͜a͏҉́͠l͏̢l̵̶í̵̧͟s̵҉́o̷̷̕͏̸n̵̢̢ ̸͞͞à̸̸͟͢ĺ̨͜l̴̛͘í̶̡s̢͢o̢̨̧͠͡n҉ ̨҉̷͡a̧̢͜l̸̀l̕҉̸̧í͡͡s͜͟͢҉o̢̧̕͟͟n̵̢̧͠͡ ̶̴͘͡a͘l̵͜͡l̛҉̶i̴̡͘͝͞s̢͟͠ơn͝ ͢͜à̵͟͠l̴̢̢̧̕l̢͡i̛͝s͘͏̵͝ǫ̛̕͜͡n̵͠͝ ͏̛̀҉͠a̢͞҉l̸̴̨̡͜ĺ͡͝í͟s͘ò̷n̶̷ ̕͠a̵̵̧ļ̶̶͟l̡̀͢i̶҉̀͘͞s̶̸̵͠o҉͜͞n͘ ҉̸a̸͢͠l̛҉͟l̷̷̕i̧͞s͟͡ǫ̵n͟͟҉͜ ̵̵̸̡̢a̵͟͢l҉́́l̴̛͟ì̸͘s̛̛͘͡͞ó̴́͡n͏̵̀͢͠ ̷͠a̷͢͡l͏͟͝l̸̡̀͡͠ì̷s̶͜҉̴͝o̴̵͝n͡ ̢̢à̴̧̨͠l̸̕͡ļ̸̵͘į́s̀͟͠o̴̡ǹ̕͜ ̛́͜͡a͏̢͜l̷̴̡͝͝l̨̡i̵҉́s̢͡ó̴̷̕n̛̕͘͟ ͢͏a͞҉͠͝l̕͠l̶̨̡̀͞ì̕s͟͡o̸̷̢̢͝n̛̛̛ ̴̛̕͡ą̶̛͟ĺ͟l̕̕͝į̶s̕͟o͟҉̶̛n̶̸҉̨̨ ͘ą̧͟͟ĺ̷̡l̛̛͜i̵̵̷͢ś̸͠o͜͡n̸͘͢ ̷a̡͞l̵̨̧͝l̶̡̧͝i̧̨ś̛͜͠o͝҉̸̧ņ̢ ̛a͏̵̕l̢̨͝l͞҉̨̨͏į͏s̨͜͝ò͡n̵͟͏͡ ̧̧̀͜a͏̶l҉̡͢͝l͡҉͘͞i̴͜͠s҉̛̕͞͝ǫ̸n̢̕ ̸̀̕a̛l͘͏ĺ̸í̷̢̨s̡͟ơ̷͡ǹ͡͞͞ ̴̛̀à͢l̸͢ļ̷̢͟͜í̶̀͡͡ş͝͝͝ơ̷͡n̶̴̨͝͠ ͢à̸҉l̢̛̀ĺ̵҉i̵̡͡s̷̨͘͜o͏̕ņ̛̕ ̡͘ą̵̶͜l̕͝͠ļ̶̨͡i̸̧͠s̸̕͡ơ̵̧͢n̴̸̷͟ ҉̧̕͘a̢͏̧l҉̶̶l̢͢͟͜ì̵́̀ş͡͡͠͠ó̷̧̧n̷̢̛ ̶͡a̴̵̶͏l̕͏͟͢͞l̶̴̶̕͘ì̛s̴̨̕͜ò̕͏n͘͜͝ ́̕͜à҉̷̧̀l̨͢ļ̴̵͘͢í̢̨̛͏s̕͟ò͠ń͢ ̶̡͘͞͏a̡̢l̕͡ļ̡͟͠i̵s̸̢͡ơ̢̢͏̡n̷̢ ͘͢͜͝a̛͏̴̀l̶҉͠l̷͜͞͝͠i͘͘s̛̀͢͡o͢͝n̵҉̡͘ ̸̨ą́l҉l̴̵̀͢i̶͠s͜͏̶o̕͜͜͞n̶ ̧̢͘͝a̸̧̕͞ĺ̸̴̀͡l̨̨ís̵̵͜͡ǫ͘͟͝n̷̡͏҉ ̶̨͡à̴͢ĺ̡l̷̡̢͟҉i̢s̵̴̷̀͠o҉̢ń̨́͢͠ ̛͘͟͝a̴̧͟l̷͘͢͠l̴͜͢҉į̴s̨̀͜͞ơn̸͘ ̵̢̧͘a̸͟l̷̶l̴̨i̕͘͢͜s̛͘͡ó̧̕͜n͏̴̷̛͞ ̧̨ą̨̕̕l̨̀l̸̵̴̴ì̵s҉̸͠ǫ̴́͜͟n̨̛͘͜͡ ̸̀͠a҉̵͟ļ͜l͜͝͏̛i̛s̵͞o͏̧͟n͟҉́̀ ̨̛̀͠a̧͜l̛͠l̕͏̨͠͠i̶̡͟͟͝ş̴͢ớ̧̢ń̢̡҉ ͢͜͝á̶͘͡ļ̴̸́l͏̶͝i̛҉̧ś̵̡́͘o̷̷̧̢n̷̴̢ ̸̶̡̢̛ą̸̀͢͡l̨͢͡͞͏ļ̶̛͞i̶̢͟͡s̴̡̧͡o̢̕ǹ̸̴͠ ͢҉҉҉a͏҉͘͏l͠͡͞l̢͝ì̵̧͢s̶̵o̵͘͠n̶̷ ̛͜á̢͡l̷͜͡l̷͘͞͠͠i̸͡͞s҉̶̕o̧͜͝n̶̸̢ ̷͜a̕̕ĺ͜͞͡l̕͢i̸͡ş̵͟͞͝ơ̕n̡ ̧͡a̴̧͢͡͠l̴l̸̡͏i̴̵̧͘͢s͏́͏ǫn̵͘͜͟ ̷͘͟͠a̛ĺ͜͏͢l̷̀͢͞͡i̷͠͠͞ś͝o̢͘n̴̷ ̴̸̸̡͝à́l̨̛҉̴̡ĺ̸̡į̵̷͟͠ş̵ơ҉n͏̸͜ ̡̡ą̡l͏̶̡͜l͜͏i҉̕͘ş̶́͜͜o̧̕ņ̵ ̛͏ą̸͢͡l̷͠l̷̸̛͝i̷͢s̴̀o̵ņ̴̷͡͠ ̵̕҉̢a͟l̶̡͝l̀i̕͟͏̧͡ş҉͢o̶n̴͝͡ ̵̀à͝͏l̀͜͟͠l̶̛i̸̡͢s͢҉̧͠o̵͏̸͡͠n̢͡ ͝͞͞a̶̢͞l̵̛͟ĺ̵ì̶̵͡s̶̢͜o̡̢͜͞͡n̵̢̢͜ ̶̧à̢͠l̷҉̶̀l̷̨i̢͜͢͏s̸̀͜͠ó̡͏n̕͟͏ ҉̴a̵͟͞͞͡ĺ̵͘͞͠l̶̢̧̀͜i̴͘s̡͠͡o͞҉̸́͝n͞͡ ̷̀͜á̷̡͞l͘͝͏̷ļ̶̛͘͢į̨͝ş͜o̶̧̢͢n͜͟͞ ̵̧̧a͘l҉̵͟l͠͏̛̀i̸̡s̶̸҉̀͘o̶̡͡n͢͞͞ ̨҉͏̡͘à̴̛͘l̢͢͞͡͝l̵̡͘͝i̕͟͞s̢҉̶͘͜o̴̸̶͢͜n̵͘ ̨̡͢a͜͞l͡͏̀͝͞l̷̴͜͝͠i̡͠ś̢́͝҉o҉̢́n̢̢҉ ̡̧͘a͏̧̛l͢͡͠l̴̷i͏s̴̡͞͏o̸͜͜n̡͞͡ ̶̵̛̛͜a̧̧̨͝͡ĺ̷̶̨͝l̷̷̢í̸̧s̡҉҉o̴̡̧͝ń̨͘͟ ̶̡͟͞à̷͝l͏͢͏l̸̡̛͢͢i̶̡̕ś̵̕͜ó͠n͘͝ ̵͢a̧̧͜l̴͘͢͟ĺ̢͘i̛̕҉̢́s͏̨͟͠o̶͢҉͏ń̨̢͢ ̧̀͢͞҉a̷̕͞͝l̨͜҉̢̢ļ͡í̡̧s͠҉̕͞ǫ̸̛͡͏n͏ ҉̶a̢̛l̷͟͝ļ̕i͞҉́s̨͜͠͝o̢̨͟͜ǹ̢҉ ̸̶̀a̛̛l̴̨͠ĺ͢͡͏i̸̵͜ş͜͟͠ó́͡ǹ͞҉͠ ̧͞a̵͠ĺ̨̧̛̕l̨҉͏̨i̵̧s̡̧͟͡͞ǫ̶͠͏n̕͢ ҉҉̛a͏̢͡l̀͞͡ļ̶į̧̢s̢̕͝o̡͡͏͠n̴̢ ̶́͘͜͜a̵҉̡̀̀l̢̧̧͡l̸̷̸͜͞í̡̨͢s̸͢o̡̕͘ņ͏̵̵͝ ̡̀͘a̵̷̛l̴̡l̷̢͢i̴͝s̡̡̛͟ó̢̀̀͟n̵̛͟ ̷́͘͢͢a̷ļ̴̶̛l̶̕͘ì̡͜s̴̕͟o̸̷͡n҉̴̀͜ ̧̧͢a̸̶̧l̕͝͠͏l̴͏̛̀i̸͟͏͞s̀͢҉̧o͘͠n͠͡͞ ̵̢͘a͏͞ļ̴͢l̀̕͏i͏ş̸͠͠o͝͏n̛ ҉͝a͘͠l̨̡̀͞͡l̡͜͠i̸͟ś̛̀͠ơ̵̴̸͢ņ̸́͘ ̨́͡a̵̸͢ĺ̶̨͢ĺ͘͟͜͠i̵̷̸̢͘s̢̛̕o͝͠͝n̷̢͟͢͡ ̢͞͠a̕҉͏l͏̵͘l̢͘͜͠i͜͏̸s͠͏̧o̕n̸̕͜ ̛͏̡a̵̸̡̕l̸͟l̕͠i̸͘͠͝s̴̸̶̛o҉̸̸͠n̷͡͏́ ̧͘à̸̵̢͘l̢̛͏͜l̸͏̵i̧̡͟͜͞s̶̸o̷̢̕͞͠n̢̛͜͢ ̴̸̴̷à̧͠l̷̢͏͠l̷̷i͘͜͡͡͡s̢͘͝ó͢͟͞ń̨҉͞ ̡̕͠à́͠҉l͟҉̀͘l̶͠ì̶̧̕͟s̢̧̀͞o͜͢͟n̸̴̵͠ ̸̶̴̀͝a̶̵̢̛͜l̨̀͝l͘͠͏i̡͟͟͞s̢͜͝o̵̕n̶̡̡͠ ̵̕͢ą̕͠҉l̵̢̨͘l̸͘͟͠i̵͘͡͝͞s̕͝o̶͜͡͝ņ̕ ̢̛͢͠ą̴͢ĺ̶̀͟͠l̵̀͡҉i̵̢͢s҉͜͡o͏̛ņ̨͘ ̀͞a͏̕ĺ̨̨͟ļ̷̵̶i̴̸̡ş̀͞͞ò̷͡n̡҉͢͢͡ ̸̴́͟͜a̵͟͞͡͠l̢͝ļ̵̴̶͜ì̸̸͘͏s̨̀͘ǫ̵̴̢́n͏͞ ̢͝a̧͢l̡҉̷̛̛l̵̢̧͞i̷̧͏̀ş̶̵̢̛ò̧̕͜͝n̴̕͠͝ ̷҉̕͟a̷̵̢̕͝l̡̀l̡̡͟͏i̸̴̕ş̛o͏n͠͡͝ ̶̛̕à̢̧̡l̡̡̀͟͡l̷̷͟͟i̡̢͟s̨͟ǫ̀͏͜͜n̶̷̨ ͜͠á̵̧̢͠l̴̵͘͏ļ́i̵̢̡͝s̢͘͟͜o̸̧̢̕ń̛͡ ̷҉̶͢͞á̢̢͘͡ĺ͘͡ļ̸͟͝͡i̡̧͞s҉̸̛͡o̶̶͢͏ǹ̸̨ ͝͏a̶̶͏l̷͠l̢͡i̧͞s̸̛͡͡҉o̵̡̢͝n̨͘͢͡͡ ̷̨̢̛a̷̢͘͡ĺ́l͘̕͢i̸̵̢͜s̷̸̷o̶̡͢͢n͢͞ ́͜͝a͏̢̛̀͞l̡̀̀͡͡l̵͏̶͟i̴̢͟͡͠s̸̨͟͠ơ͘͜҉͟n̸̡͏̷ ̴̨̀͢ą̸l̵̷̢͏l҉͘͟i̕͜s̴̢͡o̵̡͜͠ņ̸ ̛͡͠a̧͡ĺ̴̡͢l̀í̛͟͡s̴̶̢̨o̢͢ņ̕͝ ̷̸̧͠a̸͢͠l̷͏̀͝͞l̷̢͞͠i̴͞͞͡ś̸̷̡̨o̕͟n̨̧ ̧̕͟á̶̡̡͠ļ̡l͏͝i͏̴̨s͟͝ò̧̢͞͏n͢͢ ̸͢͞͞a̵̡̢̕͢l̷̀͘͢l͝҉͝i̴͏s̵̀͠o̶̕͘͝ņ́̕͝ ҉̸͢͡a̴̵̛͢l̵͞l̸͜͞i̴̵̧͠s͟͡ơ͡ǹ͜͜͟ ̵̨̧̡a̧̡l҉̶͜҉l҉̶͞ì̸͢͢ş̵̧͘͠o̷̴̕͞͏n̷̢͡ ̢̛̛͠͝à̕l̸̨͡l҉̧̀͢͜i̡͜͞ś͘͜o̵̴͟͞ņ҉͢ ̴͜҉̵͟a̡͡҉̡͘l̢͠͠l̸͜͞i̡͢͢s̶͠͞ò͜͡n̷̶̛͢͝ ̷̧͟a̴̧l͏͘͘͝l̴̢̡i͏̧̛҉s̶̴͢ò̶n̸͜ ͜a̢l̛̕͠l̵̢̨͘i͟͝s̕͢o̸͘n̶̵̷̵ ҉̴͠͠a̢͢͡l҉̧l̸҉͘̕í̵̴̶s̡͘͝o͘̕͟n̛͜ ̕͠à̢̧͜l̨͘͠͡l҉͟i̷͞͝s̢̢̕o҉̡̕͏n̴̨ ̴̵͠͏a͏̨̧҉ļ̴͘l̴̷i͏̴s̕ò̧҉n̨̡̧ ̷̶͟á̢͠҉̵l̶̨҉l̴̨͠i̛͞͏s̵̕o̴͡͡ņ̴́ ̨̛͝a̡͏̶̧͡l͘l̛͡i̶̸͠s̸̴̢̛͠ơ̸͞n҉̨̀̕ ̡҉a̶̢̨͡l̷l͢i̴̵s̡͘̕͘͡o̧͏҉̀̕ǹ̴ ̴̢͝͏a̷̡̡͡͝l҉̨̢̀͢ļ̕i͝s̢͏̧͟o̡̧̢ņ̛̕͝ ҉̸̵a̶̵l̷͡҉҉l̀͘̕i̵̧͘͟͝s̛̕͜ó̴҉͡ņ̕͡͡͞ ̨a̛̕̕̕ļ͢͞l̸̡̡̕ì̧̧͞s̴̴o̢͜͠n̡̛͠͡ ̨͠͏̶̧á̛̛̕l̢͞͡l̨̛͟͜ì͜͜͞s̛̀́̕͡ơ̸͝ņ͘͘͠ ͏̸à͢͟͡͞l̸̢͢͡l͜͜i̷̡͝ś̀̀o͝n̢͏͠ ̸̛a͠҉̡̢̢l̶̵͟͠l͏͢i̡̨͟͠͡s҉̶̵҉ò̶̴͡ń̴̴͘ ̧҉̛a͟l҉̵l҉̶̀i̶͠s̴͝ơ͠n͘͘ ̶̡̨̕͟á̸̴͝l҉́͠l̢í̷̧́͢s̶̕͢͠ó̸͝n͜҉̶ ̨̛̀͘̕a͜҉̸͟l͏l̴̸̡̡͠i̶̶̧͠s̀͞͠͏̷o̷̴̵ń̴̕͠ ̵͜a̷̛͜͞ĺ̛͡l̛͡i͏s̴͠o̷͘n̸̢͟͞ ̧͏̵̛a̷͘͘͜͜l̴̨̀͟͞l͏͜ì̴͜͜͝s̵̀͡͏ǫ̢͢͝n̷̕͢͢͞ ̀͜a̶͞l̴̕̕͠l̶͟i̧͜ş̨̛͜͞o̷̢̢̡̨n̛͜҉̶ ̶̷͜a̧͢͞l̡̛͟l̴̵͢͟i̸s̀͘͝͞o͏̷͜n̛͞ ͡͏a̧҉l̵̡͠ĺ̛͜i̷͞͏ś͏͏o̴̶n̵̵ ̷̧͘̕͘a͏͏͜ļ̷͡l͏҉͢͏̶i̷̡͜s̡҉҉̢o̷̸͟͞͝ǹ͞ ̛̀͟a̡̕̕̕͝l̕͘͝ĺ̕͡i͠͏̛̕s̵̨̛̕͠o̸͡͏n̴͞͞ ̶̵̢͝͡ą̀͡l҉҉̧ĺ̢̢̕͠i̧͞s͏̸̷̨͢ó͘͏͜n̷͟ ͠͏ą͝҉ĺ̢l̶͏̸̛́i̧͝s̷͡o͠n̴̕͞ ̴a̷̛͡ĺ͟l̸̢̢̀̕i̶̴̡͜s̵̀͢͟o͘̕͜n͘͠͏̶̡ ̕͟͜á̕͜͞͏l̀́͘l̶̕͞į̷͘s҉̵̢̡́ó̢̢̡͢n̵̡͘ ̀͟͝a̸͘̕͟͝l͡͏̷̵͠l̸̷̢̀i̶͘͟s̡̀͢o̧͟͝n̷͘ ̸̨͢a̷̕͜͠͝l̕͟l̶̢͘i̧͘͝͡ś̢͞o̵̷̢̕ņ̡͢ ̢͢͞͠a̷̷̕l̷͝͏ĺ̨҉̶i̴҉ş̵̛o̷̴̧͘n̵̛͘͟ ̴̢̧͟͡a̸̢̕̕͝ĺ̴̢̛l͏̢̀̕i̷̷̵͜s̨͢͟o̸n̴̵͟ ̸̀͜͞à̧͞ĺ̷͟͟͞l̸̀͢͞i̸̢̕͢͡s̶̵̢͜͡o̢҉̵͘n̡ ̵̨à҉͘҉̷ļ̢͜҉l͠͠͏̡͞i̴̷s̛҉̶͢o̶̧͟n̸̢̨͘͝ ̷̕͢͜a͠l̷̨l̷͜͝i̡̛͘s̶̨̡̀҉ǫ̶n̨̡̕͘͢ ̴͜ą͡l͡͞҉͢l̸͝i͏̛͜ś̢̛̛҉o̵̶͘ń̶̴̸̕ ́͢a̷̧̧͢l̡l̵͢͟ì͢҉̕s̶̡͘͠o͝n̵̕ ̛͏a͠͞l̴̨̨̢͡l̸̴ì̴̷̡ş̵͡҉̵ǫ̶̶n̸̨ ̡͘͡à̢͘͜l̶̢̧l̷͜i͜͝͏͞s̸͢ó̷͢͡n̷̴҉ ̨͏̀̕a̶̡̨̛͘l̀͝l̴̛i̶͏s̴̡̢ò̡͘̕͢ń́͞͏̵ ̛͘͝á͟l̛̕l̷̸͡͝i̵͘͝ś̶̢͞ǫ̛͡n̶͠ ̢̨̢͡a̛͟l̵͢ĺi̷͘͜s̨̛͢o̴̷̧҉̶n̛͏ ̵̵̷͟a͏̢̀͞͞l͠l̵̀͜͡i͘̕͟͞s͝҉ǫ̛͠n̴̕̕͟ ̡̨҉́a̸͞l͘ļ̵̴i̵̕͏̀ś͠o̶͞͠n̵̢͘ ̶̛̛͢á̵l͘͠l̷̶͞͡i̢̧͡͞s͢҉̧͞ơ̴̶͝͡n̴̡͢ ̧̛͜a̷̶̶ĺ̵̷̶l͡͏͜͝í̢͢͡s̴͜͟͠o̴҉̛̛n҉ ̧̛͘͝a̴̶̡ļ̡́͝͞l̷̶̛ì̴s͏͏o҉̷n͘͏͜ ́ą̸͜͞͞l̢͢͞l̢̡i̛̕s͏̢̕͡͝ó̕n̢̛͟͏ ̵̢a͠l̶͢l͢͠i̢҉͏̷̨ş́͡͝͡o̷͢͟n͞͏̨͏҉ ͏à́͘͝l̵͟͡͝ļ̕҉͘i̵̸̢̛̕s̸̡͞͡o͠͏̨͘n̡̨͜ ̨͝͡a͞͠҉l͞͝҉l͢͞҉̷̡i̢͘s҉͢o̷̵͘n̵͘͜ ̸͘a͡҉͜l͏̶̢͘͡ĺ̵̛̕į̨̢̢ş̕͞ǫ͡n͟͟ ͞͡ą͠͠͏̶l҉̴l͡͡i̵̧͡͏s͘҉̛͏̵o̸̢͠n̕͝҉ ̷ą̵͟l̵҉l͜͢ì̴̀s͢҉̛ò̷͜n̨͠ ́͝a̶͞l̶̡͞ĺ̶̨̧͟i͜͡͞s̴̢̡o҉҉̸n̸̷҉̧͝ ̷̢a͏͏l͘͢ĺ̨̧̨͜ì̀̕s̷̀̕͡o̷͢ǹ̢̀ ̀́à͠҉̛͠l̸̡͏̨l̴i̸̧s̶͟ó̴ń̷͟͞͠ ̕͜͞a͟l̀̕͢͢͢l̵͝͝͡í̸͜s͡͏̴̸͡o̴̧͢͡ǹ̕͏́ ̵̛͜a͝͏̴͘l̸̡͝͞l̵̷͝҉̨i̶̶̕͝s̴̴̵̛̀o͝͝͞ņ́́ ̢à̛͡҉l͘͢ļ͟i͟͢͞͞s͏̡͢ó̢́n̴͞͡͠ ̶a̵̛̕͞l͟͢l̛҉i͞҉s̢̨͢͠͝ơ̸ǹ͢ ͏̴́à̵͘l̸҉l̶̛͘͞į̴̶̕͟ş̵̢͢͜o̶̢͟͞ņ̷͡͡ ͜҉á̡͘͠l̡l҉҉̡͜͠i̴͠ś̨͞ǫ͠ǹ͘͜ ̧̛͝͏a̶̕͜͝ĺ̕͟͠l͏̷͢i̡̡̕͞͞s̷̴͜o̢͘͠n̷̛ ͘͝a҉̧̕͝l̛͝ļ͠i̡̛͝͏s͜͜͡o͟͝n̶̸͘͞҉ ̵͘͢͞a̶̵̕͜͡l҉l̷̸͏í͟͡s͞ò͘͟͠҉ǹ͘ ͏̵̵a̛̛͡͝l̢͘͜͢͡ĺ̷̕͞i͜͏ś̴ó̢҉́ń͝ ̵͠͝a̶͘͝ĺ̸͟l̵̷̡ì̕̕͠s̷͢͜͞o̴̷̸̡n̸̨͠͝ ̷҉̶̢a̵̷̡͡l̕͝l̷͠ì̵̀͟͡s͢͜ó̢n̵̴͡ ̛͘͞a̧̕̕͜͞l̶̢̕͞ĺ͏i̸͘͘҉͟s҉҉̀o͜n̷͟͢ ͟ą̶̕͟ĺ̷ĺ̨̀͟i̧̨s̡͢ò̡̢͝͞n̷̢̢͢͞ ̷͟á̢͜ĺ̶̨̡̛l͏̛͝i̧͘s̶̡͞o̢͡n̕͏̸̢ ̡̡̛͝a͟͟͡l̴͘͝ļ̷͝i͘͠s҉͝o̶͠n̢̡̧͘͢ ̧̕͏̶͢a̕͟͞͡͠l̶̛͟͠l̶̨͢͢i̸s̴̀͡o̸̷̢̕͠n̵̵̨͢ ̕҉͠a͢͏͞l̶̕l̨͟i̷͝s҉̢̀҉͡o͠ņ̡̛̀͡ ̶̢̕͢͜a̵̡͟͡l̶̵̛̛͠ĺ̨̨͜i̷̸s̶̛̕͘͝o̵̶͏̢̕ǹ̸̵̨̕ ̷̨͝a̸̵l̸̡̢͠l̵̨į̀s̶̛ơ͘ń͢͞ ͝͞á̶̧͘l҉҉̶͟ļ̵̀i̴̢̡͟͞ş̷̸͠o̶̵̴̢ņ͜ ̴̶a̶̸̕͡͝ļ̸l̶̀̕͞͡i̸͘͢s̡͡o̧͝͠n̵̷͞͡ ̸̡̀̀͡a͘͡͏̶̀l̷͟͜l̵̨i̸̢̨͘̕s̢̛o̸͞ǹ̕ ̢̕̕͟a̵̶̢͜l̨̢̨̀̀l͏̢͞҉i̢̨͢͜s̵̵͘͝o͘̕͞͏ǹ̷̢͢ ̷̀͘͜a̴҉̨ĺ̵̸̨͡l̴̶̛͞͡ì̛̕͝͡s̨͡o̵n͡҉ ̵̸̨a̸͠l̵͡͡l̶̛͜͏i̴͡s̴̷̢͘͞o̧n̵̢̨͟ ҉͘͜a̧̕l͏́l҉̴̕i҉͏͏͘s̶̵o̢͘͝n̶͠ ̷̕͘̕͞a͝͞l̴l̷͡í̢̛͠s̀͜͜͢͝o͘͜n̢̨̨͟ ̨̡̧͏͠a̕͟͟͝͏ļ̷̢͠l̸҉i̵͘͜s͏̴̷̕͟o͜͏͞n͏̵̷́͞ ̶̵̨a̕͘͜͞l̸͢l̶̷̢̨͢ì̀s̴̵̢͘o̸͏n̵̛̛ ͟͜͡͠á̵́l̵̵l͘͡͠į̴͘͢͏s̷͠ò̷͢͏n̸̸̸̛͠ ͘͜à͘l͝l̷͜͞͏̡ì҉s҉́̕͢o̡̢͢͟͝n̶̕͠҉ ̶͢͞a̧̛͠ĺ̕ļ͜͢i̷҉̸͢͡s̷̛̕o͜͡n̴̕͢ ̸̶͞͏a̸̵̛l͠͞l̨̀i̵̧s͏҉̵́o̢̧͘͝n̡͟͞ ̷͝a̡̨l̢̧̡ļ̷̸͟i͠҉s̢̧͏̕͝o͜͟͏̀͏n̵͜ ̧̕͝͞a̵̛͢͠l̵̨̛͠l̵̨i̸͠ś̶̵̨͡ǫ̸̛͠n̸̕͞ ̸͜͡a̵̵̢̛̛l͏̧͜l̀͜͞į̢̛͏s̢͟ó̸̢̢͘n҉͡͡͞ ҉̴́a͘͟҉̸͘ĺ́l̡̨̕͢͞i̶̵̷̡̕s̨͜o̶͟͢ǹ͏̶ ́͘a̵͘͘͜͠l̨͘͠l̀͢͢i̶̸̡s̸̛͢͟o̶̢͟͢ń ͏̷̧̨͢a̶̧͠͡l͏́͢l̡͞҉̵́i̷̡͢ş͘͜҉o̴̢̕͜ń̷͘͞ ̢̕ą̷͢ļ̧̡̕͡ļ͠͞i̴̧͞͞͞s̶͢͞͝o͞ņ́͞ ̡̕͟͞͞à̡̛͘l̴̢̢͏l҉̴̀i̷̛͠s̡̛͠͠o̕͝͏͟͟n̛͏ ̷̢̀̕͜a̧̢͏l̸̡ļ̨͘̕͠i͟҉̀͠s̴̷͞҉͏o͏̸̢͜͝n̸̵҉̸́ ̷̴̡̢̡à̡͟ļ̷l̡̕i̕s̀͜o̵̧̢͜n͏̀͢͞ ̧͜a̡҉̶̡͏l̡͘͝͡͠l̵̀̕͞i̡͝s̴͞ò͟ǹ̷̡͞ ̷̡͟͞a̴̢̧̕͜l̶͜ļ̛͡͝i̴̴͞ś̡͠ó̕͘͢n҉͏̧͜ ̴̀͞à̵̕͝͏l̷̢͢ļ̸̧͠͠í͘͟͟͡s̴̷̢̕͢o̡͘n҉ ̵̴͘͘͠a̷҉̵̡̀ļl̨̕í̧͘̕s̶̕͞͝͏o͘͜n̴ ̀͞á̶̀̕͝l̴͢l̢̡͞͡͏i͜͟s̨̧͘͏ơ̸n̨͝͏͜͜ ̷̢̡̀a̷̡̕l̨l̸̸͠ì̧̕͜s̸̷͢҉̡o̢͟n͟͏ ̸͟͜a̴̸̸̡̕l̵͏̧ĺ͘i̸͟҉s̢͜͏͟͟ơǹ̀͘͘ ̵͢͏͢a̛l͏̴̢l̀͏i̴̕s̴̸̵͡ǫ̡͏n̸̨̕͟͢ ͡҉̀͟͠a̸l̶̡̀l̛͏i̸͟s͜͠ó̧n̷̢͘͘͞ ̨͢͟͝a̧̢l҉̡͘͝l̢͢͡i҉̨͟͞s͝͏o͠͡n̡̡͢ ̛҉͘͟a̸̷̷͢l҉̨͜l̴͢͟͞i̸̶͝҉ś͘͝o̴̧͡n҉ ̵͜͝͞a͏̸̧͏ĺ͟͡͏͘l̷̢̕͜í̶̛s̴͟͜o͏̢n̸̢͡͞͝ ̸̕͏͢͠a͠l̴͏̕l̴̨ì̴̧̢͞s̨͝ò̵̶͘n̷̡̧͟ ͢a̷l̷̡͜҉l̶̡͞i̴̶s̴̸͜͠͝o̸͞n̷̡ ̸̧͘͝a͏̡̕͠l̶̡l̸͟͢͝i̵̧҉͜s̶̀͘ờ̧n̶̸̨̧ ͝a͜҉̢͠l̵͞ļ̸̨͟i͏͡s̵̷̢o̵̵͢n̵̷ ̶̧̀̀a҉̶̢͟ĺ̸̢̕l̴̨͏i͏̶͝s̷͞ǫ̡͠ǹ̡ ̕͠a̛͢҉ĺ̶̡̛l̶i҉҉̢́ş̶̢o̴҉̵͝͡n̸̡̧͏͝ ̡͢͝a̸̸͜͢͝l̷̡̢͞ļ̷͟͟i̴͘s̷̢o̴̧̢͘n̡͟ ̸͟a̡͝l̷̡̀͘͟ĺ̴҉̸́į́͞s̵̀o͏̵̕ǹ̕҉͜ ̡́a҉̸́͘l҉̸̧̧̛l̡͟i̸̕͟s͟͞o̷̸͜͜n̷҉ ̴̀à̡͝l͟͟ĺ̸͠i͏̷̢̕s̸̡̛͟͠o̶̢ǹ̷̶ ̴̵͘͟à̡͠͝ļ́͘͜͝l̷̴͢͜͞i̴͟҉ş̛͢ó͘͝͞n͘͢ ͏͝

 

_error: allison

 

_end of logs

 


End file.
